Behind Enemy Lines
by fvckyeahbechloe
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale's relationship has been nothing but hateful remarks and bitter teasing for years now, making their rivalry quite known at Barden High School. When a night ends with them sleeping together, the two arrange their sexual encounters in a confusing journey as they reconnect with one another. An enemies with benefits fic.
1. Prologue

Chloe remembered her first party very well. The air was fresh, there was a beautiful sunset over the lake, the music was halfway decent, and the awkward teens around her, seemed to be having a good time. She remembers that she had felt nervous about attending. She thought that if her father found out, she wouldn't see daylight for a month. Aubrey said it was time to grow up though, to go to a party like everyone else. Chloe always thought Aubrey was the smarter of the both of them, so she listened and went with her best friend.

The party was spent on a warm summer evening, one week before freshman year at school would start. Two life changing events had happened that night for fourteen year old Chloe, thinking back now, is almost like a trigger. The conversations she had continue to play through her head, even today. She knows she shouldn't dwell on the events of that night, but her thoughts always go back to that dark place. She feels like she has to think about it, to think of what she could've done to change things.

The kiss she shared with Hunter Pierce that night, was awkward, and graceless, and sadly her first. She thought he was cute, sweet, and a perfect boy to get her first kiss over with. Aubrey told her that the first kiss would be magical and she would feel wonderful afterwards. She thought these things too until right after the kiss, where Hunter shouted out to everyone at the party that he had "smacked with the hottest girl in school" and then proceeded to try to give Chloe more drunken kisses.

The slap to his face was the last time Chloe had ever associated with Hunter Pierce.

Sure, the party was a bummer then after having a disaster of a first kiss, but it only seemed to grow worse for Chloe.

She didn't know what was happening when she approached Beca that night, and the girl didn't smile back at Chloe like she always did. Chloe was beyond confused by the girl's glare and sudden anger towards her.

Beca's eyes were so full of something Chloe never wanted to see from the girl, it scared her to see how much rage had swelled in Beca's blue eyes. When Beca had told Chloe to fuck off before storming away, Chloe felt her heart break the slightest.

Chloe had been friends with Beca, she was somebody that Chloe felt a strong pull from since the moment they met. When Beca had moved into Aubrey's home at the beginning of the summer, Chloe instantly felt the need to become friends with her. Aubrey had been upset about her stepsister moving in, but Chloe pushed her to consider inviting Beca into their group of friends.

Beca had been angry with everyone though, pushing herself away from her father, Aubrey's mother, and her stepsister. Nobody could blame her though, her mother's recent death was tugging a heavy weight. Chloe was somehow able to make it pass the line of Beca's defense though, the girl slowly opening up to the perky redhead over the summer. Beca was shy around Chloe, but Chloe knew that Beca wanted her attention. Their friendship lasted that summer and that summer only.

Chloe had tried to understand what had happened the night of the party, but Beca continued to push her away with unfamiliar harsh words and resentment. Beca wouldn't give Chloe an answer to why the sudden upset feelings towards her, Beca just continued to stay angry.

So Chloe stopped trying to talk to the girl, even if it crushed her inside.

Chloe remembers that night more than others and it wasn't fair.

* * *

 **AN: This story will be rated M for language, brief drug use, and some sexual scenes. So if you're not into that stuff, I would stop reading now.**

 **This story is also slightly OOC, because Beca has some anger issues. Other than that though, it's our favorite little duo.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **\- Jess**


	2. Chapter 1

Chloe runs her hands over the jade uniform, the skin on her palms smoothing out over the curve of her hips. Her eyes trail the length of the mirror in front of her, the reflection

shimmering from the light seeping through the window in the room. Pop music plays through her speaker by her bed, her lips slowly moving along to the lyrics as she pats down her clothing. She brings up her hands to her hair, repositioning the curled locks of red over her shoulders. She looks at the small scar on her forehead, a small smile forming on her lips. She reaches up slowly, tracing a finger over the shape of it.

"Today's it." She takes a deep breath, moving her arms and placing her hands on her hips. "Last first day of school."

"Until next year when we go to BU. Then we'll be fresh meat all over again."

Chloe spins around, her smile growing as she sees Aubrey sitting on her bed, the blonde's outfit reflecting her own.

"This year is going to be the best yet, I have a good feeling about it." Chloe grins, clapping her hands together once. She then steps away from the mirror, sitting down next to the other girl.

"Of course it will be, now that we're the head tits of the squad - nothing can stop us." Aubrey smirks making Chloe roll her eyes.

"A lot of things can stop us Aubs. You know, like that security guard at the Katy Perry concert, or a truck."

"Morbid much?" Aubrey playfully pushes Chloe.

"Maybe." Chloe smiles sweetly with a shrug, "But seriously, it's our last year. We have to make it worth remembering."

"And we will. I'm confident that at tryouts, we'll get a team full of bikini ready bodies. We'll take the squad to state easily, then the only thing that's really stopping us, is nationals."

"You think we can really get to nationals this year?"

"Duh. Come on Chloe, of course we can with you in charge now. You know you're amazing. Colleges think you're amazing." Aubrey gives a reassuring smile, "And you have me, so there's no way we won't win."

"Oh whatever." Chloe chuckles, egging on Aubrey's smirk.

"Come on. Let's go to school, we don't want to be late for senior year." Aubrey stands up, grabbing her bag and pulling it over her shoulder.

Chloe nods, looking around her room slowly before rising from her bed. She grabs her own bag, before the two walk downstairs. Chloe gives her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house with Aubrey, hopping into the other girl's car. The drive to the school is quick, filled with singing along to the radio and Aubrey's roadrage. Chloe's house is only a few miles from the high school, which is a great advantage on the days she's running late.

Aubrey pulls into a parking space, students already roaming the communal grounds in front of the school. Aubrey looks over at Chloe with a grin, "Let's do this."

Chloe nods with a small smile, both girls then getting out of Aubrey's car. Chloe grasps onto the strap of her bag, looking out to the people already catching up with one another. Chloe knows she shouldn't really be feeling so nervous, like come on, she's had three first days of high school before. This should be a piece of cake, she was an upperclassman now.

Aubrey walks beside her as they take the steps up to the doors, stepping inside quickly and seeing even more of a commotion of students in the large opening area. Aubrey sighs, linking her arms with Chloe, before using her height to try and see over the heads of students. Chloe looks around, seeing familiar faces from last year.

"Oh, there's Margaret with Tom and Jessica." Aubrey smiles, pulling Chloe with her through the crowd of bodies.

"We hate Margaret." Chloe whispers to Aubrey, putting on a fake smile as they approach the group.

"Yeah, but we need her for the squad this year. So we have to get on her good side." Aubrey reminds Chloe before grinning towards Margaret.

The blonde and the redhead approach the small group, earning hugs instantly from both of the girls. Margaret's mouth already going off like a machine gun, making Chloe keep her fake smile at hand as she watches the girl talk with enthusiasm.

Chloe feels an arm around her shoulder making her look up, she grins when she sees Tom standing next to her. A smoldering smirk on his lips as he gives her a quick wink.

"Hey you." He squeezes her closer to him.

"Hey you." She smiles, leaning up on her toes to let his lips touch hers quickly. Her hand reaches up and lightly trails the scruff on his neck, before flattening her feet and giving him a sweet smile when her eyes meet his.

"You guys are so going to win homecoming queen and king this year." Chloe looks over to see Margaret grinning, making the redhead blush. "Don't you guys think?"

"Duh." Jessica winks at Chloe who rolls her eyes.

"We better win. Look at us," Tom gestures between him and Chloe, "we're the hottest couple in the whole school."

Chloe bites down on her teeth, patting the boy's chest. "Okay big boy, calm down."

The group chats aimlessly for a few minutes before the bell rings and they're forced to separate.

Chloe felt good about her time in high school. This year, she would be head cheerleader, she was already planning for running for valedictorian, and her boyfriend is the quarterback for the football team. She knew with her and Tom having their positions on the squad and team, they would have a guaranteed spot on this year's Homecoming Queen and King ballot. Which she wasn't too set on winning, but she suppose it would look nice on her college application.

Chloe did feel good about her time in high school, but there's always that little nagging feeling of wanting to graduate already and move on. The girls here that she calls her friends are okay, but she feels like Aubrey is the only one she feels she has a sincere friendship with. All of her other friends focus too much on the materialistic and popularity mess, and Chloe can't help but be bored by that stuff. She's never been able to understand why they worry so much on whether they have so many Instagram followers or a hot boyfriend. It just doesn't appeal to her like the others.

She really does like Tom though, she feels like their relationship is _nice_. He looks good next to her, she looks good next to him. That's what matters most at this school, even if she disagrees highly with the concept. She knows that girls are jealous of her, that they want to be her because she's dating the quarterback. She couldn't care less about that much either though, she feels more awkward about it than anything. Girl's are always staring his way, flirting with him every chance they get. It doesn't anger Chloe, it just makes her feel uncomfortable.

So yes, Tom is _nice._

He's into the popularity mess too though, so she knows their relationship will only last maybe a few days past graduation. She knows that colleges will line up this year to give him an opportunity to play for their school, so she knows he won't be settling for Barden University when he could go on to greater things.

She had already been looked at by some colleges herself, for her cheerleading. This excited her mother very much, but she already knows that after high school, she's done with the sport. She just wants to move on afterwards, grow up and begin life. Get her teaching degree and start a new chapter. Maybe even settle with someone that's more exciting, someone who makes her actually smile genuinely more often.

Aubrey and Chloe walk together to their first class, Aubrey having convinced some of the councilors to get her and Chloe into the same classes this year. Chloe wanted to feel guilty about Aubrey using her family's status to walk around the school's staff, but it was hard to feel guilty when she thought about how fun it will be to spend more time with her best friend.

Chloe went through her day, memorizing her class schedule, going through all the introductions to each class, and trying to stay awake. She doesn't have as many classes in the day as she did the previous three years, due to the perks of being a senior. So she liked the free time before lunch, knowing she could get some homework done during that time period throughout the year.

The lunchroom is booming with voices and laughter, the food emitting a smell that seems halfway decent. Chloe has Aubrey by her side once again, the two waiting in the long line to get their food.

"You know, i'm pretty sure Will Sanders was checking me out in my American Government class today." Aubrey starts the conversation.

"Will Sanders?" Chloe scrunches her eyebrows together, "Who's that?"

"You know, the captain of the golf team?" Aubrey bumps Chloe with her elbow, a small grin on her lips.

"You mean the guy that wears pink polo shirts with those hideously tight shorts?" Chloe wonders making Aubrey nod quickly.

"Yes him, don't you think he's kinda cute though?" Aubrey asks as they both pick up trays, starting to move along the line of food.

"Aubs, I'm like ninety-eight percent sure he's gay."

"No he's not!" Aubrey bumps Chloe again, a little less playfully. "That's just what golfers wear Chloe."

"Yes he is, and it's not just his style choices. He like, speaks with that feminine voice and like, worships Beyonce." Chloe bites her lip, trying to suppress her laughter.

Aubrey glares at her, grabbing food and placing it on her tray. "You're wrong."

" _Beyonce_ , Aubrey."

"Many men listen to her music."

"Yeah, but they don't worship her like he does. I bet he could do the single ladies number at the drop of a hat. Besides, my gaydar has always been accurate. Remember that one guy you thought was checking you out at the mall? Then he came over and asked you where you got your shoes?" Chloe laughs making the blonde girl frown, "I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen. Why are you losing faith in my gaydar now?"

"Fine, but Will Sanders isn't gay until I have proof." Aubrey tells the smirking girl next to her, "I still need a homecoming date."

"Don't worry about that, a lot of guys will want to ask you." Chloe reassures the blonde. Aubrey smiles then, a quiet thank you to her friend.

"I'm assuming all of these guys are blind or disabled?"

Chloe turns around at the new voice in the conversation, a frown instantly forming on her lips.

"Or you know, just desperate?" Beca Mitchell smirks before biting into an apple, shrugging before stepping by and lazily walking away towards a table. Chloe watches with scrunched eyebrows as the girl sits down, many other eyes on the brunette as well. She wears her usual attire. Cut off sleeves, ripped jeans, combat boots, and the same old wicked smile.

"Don't listen to her Aubs. She's just...just Beca." Chloe sighs.  
"Like I care what the step-midget thinks." Aubrey rolls her eyes, "Come on, let's go sit down."

Chloe nods, following the blonde to the table they've sat at for the past three years. Chloe sits down next Ashley, Aubrey on the other side of her. Their group of friends chat, catching up on summer events. Ashley went to New York. Jessica went to Paris. Margaret went to Spain. It seems like everyone but Chloe went somewhere extravagant that summer like always, Chloe didn't feel jealous though. She had Aubrey by her side most of the summer, she read a lot of books, swam and ran a lot. It had been a nice summer.

Chloe tries to listen, knowing Jessica's trip to Paris should be what she's focusing on as the girl tells everyone the details. She can't help but let her eyes flicker though, glancing at a few tables down from their own.

 _Beca Mitchell._

 _..._

 _Beca._

 _..._

 _Beca Mitchell._

Chloe can see that the girl is still smirking, taking more bites from the red apple in her hand. Her eyes are surrounded by her trademark eyeliner, the circles underneath her tired eyes harbored. Chloe can see the way the girl's hands shake the slightest, even from three tables away. The headphone tattoo on her wrist stands out on her trembling skin. Chloe's eyes wander up her arm, making her wonder how she never gets dresscoded with the gaping holes in her sleeves.

Chloe thinks back to the most previous last day of school. She had been more than surprised when someone told her that Beca Mitchell had signed her yearbook when it was being passed around. She wasn't so surprised though to see the word _Bitch_ scrawled out in the corner of the signing page. It had no name with it, but she knew who had wrote it. She would like to say she could care less about what the brunette thought of her, but Beca writing that word in her yearbook, really had upset her.

She knows that Beca hates her, Beca hates her and her whole group of friends. Chloe just doesn't understand why. She knows that a lot of people dislike their group, for being popular and getting more attention from everyone. Beca's feelings though, they were just so much more intense than everyone else's. Beca made sure to remind Chloe of that too, always throwing rude comments when they cross paths, like she just did with Aubrey.

Chloe has brief memories of the time Beca and her were actually friends, they were brief because she thought it would be easier to try and forget. Beca had been so different towards her then, actually kind and wanting Chloe's friendship. Chloe thought that they would be friends throughout high school, but boy was she wrong. They were the complete opposites now and everyone knew that they didn't play well with each other.

Everytime Chloe sees Beca though, she remembers one specific night they had spent together that summer before freshman year. Beca had been so sad, showing Chloe her real emotions for the first time since they had met. Aubrey was out with her mother that day, so Chloe thought it would be a good day to spend with Beca, she just wanted the girl's pain to stop. Beca had finally broke that day, her insecurities and walls falling down right in front of Chloe. Chloe had held her a long time that night while the girl cried out desperately for her mother, begging for her to come back. It broke Chloe's heart.

Chloe's best theory about Beca's hatred, is that she's still angry about her mother's death. So she just feels hatred for everyone around her like she did that summer when coming to live with her father. Chloe knows though that Beca has friends now, she's obviously not still lashing out at _everyone_.

Chloe doesn't know much about Beca's group of friends. She knows that Beca likes to hang out with that one theatre kid and the transfer student from Australia. Beca's also close with Stacie Conrad, she had been on the cheer squad back in freshman year, so Chloe knew her a little bit. Then there was that girl named Cynthia, Chloe remembers having a class with her last year. Chloe thinks of them as an odd group of friends, but she feels somewhat jealous that she doesn't have that kind of close knit of friendships.

They actually knew Beca, she didn't hate them like she did Chloe. Chloe just wants to know more than anything why she was in the group of people that Beca despised _._ Apparently that one night where Chloe had held Beca, didn't matter anymore. Yet, it was the one memory of Beca that Chloe remembers the most.

"Chloe."

The redhead turns her head, seeing Aubrey giving her a questioning look.

"Sorry, what?" Chloe shakes her head.

"You're spacing out."

"Yeah." Chloe gulps, glancing back to Beca's table really quick. She takes a double take though seeing that the girl stares back at her, a small smirk rising on her lips before she kisses that air towards Chloe mockingly.

"Yeah, sorry." Chloe breaths before she looks back to Aubrey, seeing the blonde looking confused.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Chloe forces a smile, blinking a few times. Aubrey nods before looking back to the group hesitantly. Chloe continues to eat her food in silence, avoiding her urges to glance over at Beca's table again.

The bell rings, making everyone rise from the lunch table and give back they're trays. Chloe looks to her schedule, seeing that she has two classes left for the day before she can go home. The first is English, so she walks with Jessica towards the room, both of them sitting in the back of the classroom when they get there.

Time goes by very slow for Chloe in this class, her new teacher being rather boring when he introduces everyone to the course. Her and Jessica pass notes to each other, drawing funny stick figures of their new English teacher. Soon though, the bell rings and they get to leave. Chloe says goodbye to Jessica before walking upstairs towards an art room, sighing as she walks 's always been very bad at art, her best doodles only consisting of smiley faces and flowers. She has to take an art class though to graduate, so now she's here.

The room has some tables with four stools around each of them, Chloe walks towards a table near the corner of the room. She looks around, seeing a lot of students she doesn't recognize. She places her bag down on the ground next to the stool she sits on, placing her elbows on the table as she waits for the class to start.

A few minutes later, one girl walks by, sitting down on the opposite corner of the table. She looks down at her hands, playing with a hairband around her wrist.

Chloe gives her a smile and a small wave. "Hey, I'm Chloe."

The girl looks up then, scrunching her eyebrows together. She stares at Chloe without saying a word, making Chloe feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" Chloe breaths, keeping her friendly smile displayed. The girl continues to look at her awkwardly, making Chloe nod her head and purse her lips. Chloe looks around, everyone still chatting and waiting for the teacher to show up.

Chloe looks back to the girl, smiling again. "I-I like your shirt."

The girl then looks back down at her hands, playing with the hairband again. Chloe nods and sighs, tapping her fingers along the table. "Okay."

The teacher then walks into the classroom, relieving Chloe of her awkwardness.

"Okay everyone, sorry i'm late." The older woman speaks up, everyone becoming quiet and paying attention. Mrs. Sanderson begins to introduce the class to everyone, going over all of the projects they'll be doing this year. Chloe listens intently, thinking this teacher is actually kind of fun.

Mrs. Sanderson's hair is blonde and long, her smile showcasing her perfect teeth. Her dress is tiedyed with maroon and black colors, a few brown beads hanging off the ends. On the back of her arm, is a visible rose tattoo. She wears a pair of glasses, the rim having a leopard kind of pattern. Chloe decides she likes her, she has so much more personality than the others.

Mrs. Sanderson ends her introduction, then assigns everyone to doodle on a piece of paper for the rest of class. Telling everyone to draw whatever they want and release some "creative energy". Chloe looks across the table, seeing the other girl hunched over her paper, biting her lip as her hand moves quickly across her paper.

Chloe looks down at her blank piece of paper, having no idea what she should put on it. She stares at it for a few minutes, sighing as she keeps coming up empty. Doodle? Chloe didn't really like doodling, she thought it made her notes look messy.

Everyone's head turns when the door to the classroom opens, Chloe sighing even deeper as a certain brunette walks through the door.

"Sorry i'm late Mrs. S." Beca Mitchell walks towards the Mrs. Sanderson's desk, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. "Long line at Starbucks."

"Thanks Beca." Mrs. Sanderson takes one of the cups from Beca, sipping at it before putting it down on her desk. "Go take a seat, we're just doodling until class ends."

Beca turns then, looking around the room and instantly frowning when she sees the only seat left is next to the redhead. Chloe looks away quickly, staring back down at her blank piece of paper.

She see's Beca slump down next to her out of the corner of her eye, the brunette setting down her coffee. "Hey Lily."

The girl from across the table looks up and gives Beca a weird smile, making Beca chuckle. Chloe scrunches her eyebrows together, looking between the both of them.

Her name is Lily then and apparently, it wasn't in her to tell Chloe that.

Beca leans over and grabs one of the papers sitting in the middle of the table, before staring down at it for a moment. Chloe looks away, biting her lip with a sigh as she gives in and starts to draw a few flowers in the corner of the paper. Nothing very exciting like she wanted, but she doesn't know what else to sketch.

Chloe glances over as Beca grabs her pencil and begins to draw light lines quickly, Chloe trying to figure out what it could be through the corner of her eyes. She watches Beca's hand move, her eyes trailing Beca's pencil as it creates on the paper. Chloe forgets to keep drawing on her paper, focusing on Beca's art instead. After a few moments, Chloe starts to see what the lines are turning into. It's the coffee cup.

"You trying to cheat Beale?" Beca asks without moving her eyes from the paper, making Chloe straighten out. "Because it's kind of impossible with art, you know?"

"What?" Chloe asks, finally turning her head to look over at the brunnette.

"You keep staring at my paper. It's not like a test. You have to draw your own shit." Beca looks over with a sigh, her eyes finally meeting Chloe's for the first time since lunch. Her eyes then look down at Chloe's paper, "You're doing well, because that's shit."

Chloe frowns, "I'm not good at art, okay? Besides, I was just watching you. That's all."

"Watching me eh?" Beca then smirks, "You've done that twice today now."

"I-I just meant I was watching you draw." Chloe sighs, her eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. "What are you even talking about anyways?"

"At lunch, you couldn't keep your eyes off me." Beca shrugs with the same driving smirk, "Normally I would feel honored about a girl staring at me in admiration, but…" Beca purses her lips while taking a deep breath, "When I realized it was only you...well..."

The girl smacks her lips with a look of disappointment on her face, making Chloe's mouth drop slightly. "I was not starring Mitchell."

"Okay, sure." Beca raises her eyebrows quickly with a small nod and the same stupid, smug look.

"I was not starring." Chloe states again, making Beca chuckle at her frustration.

"Go back to your shitty flowers Beale." Beca then turns back to her own paper, grinning in satisfaction.

Chloe huffs, turning away from the brunette. She then raises her hand, making Beca raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Mrs. Sanderson asks as she notices Chloe's hand.

"Can I switch seats with someone?"

Beca snickers beside her, making Chloe grit down on her teeth.

"I'd rather you not. I've already written down the seating chart, where you picked to sit is where you'll sit for the year. Sorry." Mrs. Sanderson tells Chloe, making the redhead groan.

"Fuck." Chloe whispers underneath her breath, making Beca continue to chuckle. Chloe picks up her pencil, turning her body away from Beca completely. She continues to draw her flowers, wishing that the damn bell would ring already.

"You know? Drawing angry only makes shittier art." Beca leans over and whispers into Chloe's ear, making the redhead glare back at the amused girl.

"Will you just shut up already?" Chloe asks, scooting her chair away from Beca.

"Fine." Beca raises her hands in defense, her smile leaving traces of laughter. "Just trying to give you some good advice."

Chloe sighs, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She keeps herself turned away, grinding her teeth down as she glances up at the clock every minute or so. When the bell finally rings, she's the first one to raise from her seat, bag already in hand. She turns in her paper before walking out of the classroom quickly, leaving Beca behind.

Chloe didn't want to say she hated Beca, but she was okay with saying she really disliked her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe takes a deep breath as she nods her head lightly, forcing a grin as she looks up from her clipboard, "Okay, ladies. That was good!"

"You're kidding right?" Aubrey steps beside her, glaring down at Chloe.

"Be. Nice." Chloe whispers to the blonde, keeping her smile in tact as she looks at the girls in front of her. All of them stare at her and Aubrey, hands on hips, most of them gasping for breath. "We will post the results on the bulletin board outside of the gym on Friday. First practice will be on the following Monday. Thank you."

The girls all nod, taking deep breaths as they all walk towards the locker rooms. Chloe and Aubrey give them small waves with fake grins as they file out of the gym.

"We're fucked." Aubrey sighs as she turns away, walking back towards their table.  
"You can't think that way. Most of them just need to be whipped into shape, that's all." Chloe follows her, placing her clipboard down.

"Chloe, we can't win with those girls." Aubrey turns to her, hands on hips.

"We already have Jessica, Ashley, and Margaret." Chloe reminds her as she walks around the table, picking up the profiles. "And those two girls were really good, what were their names?"

Aubrey steps beside her, looking over the girl's shoulder as she rummages through the papers. "Aha, these two." She points down to two profiles, "Flo and Emily. Didn't you think they were good?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Aubrey shrugs.

"We're not fucked Aubs," Chloe folds her arms, leaning up against the table. "We'll just have to work a lot harder with these girls."

"You're right, we can do it...We're just in for a rough season though."

"I know, but we'll get through it." Chloe reassures the blonde, "Come on, let's pack up and go to Al's for a burger."

"Okay." Aubrey nods with a unsure smile.

The two pack up the table and their papers, leaving the empty school. They drive to the local diner in town, the place usually always packed with high school students. Chloe and Aubrey wave to a few friends before sitting down in a booth, ordering their usuals. Chloe feels better when Aubrey starts to calm down a bit, knowing that the girl stresses too much about cheerleading.

Their food comes quickly, both of them beginning to forget about tryouts for a while as they eat.

The first week of school had passed by quickly, Chloe adjusted to being back and she felt good about the upcoming year. She isn't going to let herself stress too much about the squad, whether they went to nationals or not, she at least will have gotten to be captain for a year. She knows what matters most, and that's if she gives her squad something to look forward to every week. That's why she loved cheerleading in first place, she got to be with a bunch of fun girls and work together on routines.

So yeah, if they didn't go to nationals, that would kind of suck. She wouldn't let it be the thing that ruins her senior year though.

Chloe likes being back at school though. She likes the social aspect, the learning, her classes. Well, she likes _most_ of her classes. There's one in particular where she wants to pull her hair out ninety percent of the time. It's gotten better though, she started bringing her earbuds every time she had the class, so she could ignore the insufferable brunette by listening to some Taylor Swift. Beca had backed off when she noticed Chloe's solution to blocking out the girl. So Chloe felt a little bit better about Art, knowing she could at least get by for the year with muting the girl.

She had found a solution to the Beca problem, but her art skills were still nonexistent. So the class, still sucked in that way.

When the girls finish their food, they leave the diner and walk to Aubrey's car. Chloe turning on the radio to relax the blonde as she takes Chloe home.

Chloe takes a shower, trying to think about who she might want to cut from the tryouts and who deserves a spot on the squad. Chloe knew that she would have to make these kind of decisions when she became captain, she just wishes she didn't have to now. There were so many girls who wanted to be on the squad, girls who had really looked forward to trying out. She just knows she can't pick them all though, she has to be a good captain and do what's best for her squad.

She feels excited about Flo and Emily though, they were the two girls who had stood out above all today. Flo had amazing skills from her gymnastic past and Emily really knew how to work with her kicks, Chloe knows that they will do great things for the squad this year. Sadly, they were the only two she was completely sure about at the moment. It would be a long week in front of her, but she knows she can get through it.

* * *

Chloe walks into the art room, already seeing Lily seated at their table. She takes a deep breath as she walks over and sits down, smoothing out her shirt after placing her bag down on the floor. She looks to Lily then with a smile, "Hey Lily."

Lily does the same thing she does everyday when Chloe says hi to her, she gives Chloe a confused look before going back to her drawing. Chloe knows that the routine probably won't change anytime soon, so she just shrugs every time the girl responds that way.

Chloe grabs her drawing from her bag, placing it front of her. She examines the work she did the previous class, frowning down at the lopsided swan. The assignment for the week was to draw a bird, any bird that they wanted. She just hopes that she will get a good grade for at least trying.

Chloe keeps her eyes on her drawing when she hears a body slip into the seat next to her, doing what she always did when Beca showed up. Ignore her.

"Staring at it like that, doesn't make it better."

Chloe clenches her jaw, leaning over and reaching in her bag. Her hands search for the stringy wires, having to push aside a few books. She scrunches her eyebrows though, picking up the bag and putting it in her lap. She opens it up wider, looking between every book and folder. Her face falls though when she can't find her earbuds. "Fuck."

She hears a chuckle beside her, making her look over and glare at the girl. Her eyebrows knit together though as she gets a look at Beca.

"Are you hungover?" Chloe puts down her bag, making Beca's chuckle stop.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca picks up her coffee and sips with frowning lips.

"You're hair's a mess and you're wearing sunglasses." Chloe observes, "And your shirt is inside out."

"What?" Beca puts down her cup, feeling for the back of her sleeveless shirt. She sighs as her fingers grab the tag, "Shit."

Chloe watches the girl as she leans down, fumbling to get her piece of art out of her bag. "Why are you hungover on a Wednesday?"

"Why are you asking so many questions, woman?" Beca shoots back, making Chloe roll her eyes and sigh.

"Whatever." Chloe shakes her head, looking away from the brunette. She picks up her pencil and starts shading her drawing, knowing she should be working instead of trying to talk to Beca Mitchell of all people.

"Hey, Lily. You wouldn't have an extra pencil, would you?"

Chloe doesn't hear a reply, wondering what Lily's voice would sound like if she did speak. She looks up slightly, seeing the Asian girl shake her head no. She then feels eyes on her again, making her sigh.

She looks over to Beca, eyes softening as she sees the girls eyes for the first time today. Beca's glasses hang off the front of her shirt now, her blue eyes red and swollen. Dark circles sit underneath as she blinks, trying to adjust to the light in the room.

"Are you okay?" Chloe wonders, starting to feel worried.  
"Do you have an extra pencil I could borrow?" Beca sighs, avoiding the question.

Chloe nods slowly, grabbing into her bag as she picks out another pencil. She turns back to Beca, hesitantly holding it out in front of her.

"Thanks." Beca nods, reaching up and taking it. She then turns, her eyebrows scrunched together as she begins to draw. Chloe watches her for a moment, wondering if the swelling is from the hangover or something else. She shakes her head though, focusing back on her own art piece.

Beca doesn't try to speak to her or Lily for the rest of the class period, leaving Chloe to work on her drawing. By the time the class is over, Beca leaves the pencil on the table before leaving without a word. Chloe watches her stumble out of the room, still feeling curious on what might've happened to her the night before to get her so hungover.

Chloe leaves though, knowing she needs to start thinking more about the decisions she has to make for the squad.

* * *

Chloe squeals as Aubrey walks out of the dressing room, the girl wearing a long red dress that reaches to her ankles.

"I'm taking that you like this one?" Aubrey smirks as she walks towards the mirror, patting down the dress as she stares at her reflection.

"Oh my god, yes." Chloe stands up from her chair, walking over to her friend.

"It does make my boobs look great, huh?"

"Fuck yeah." Chloe chuckles as she stares at the dress, reaching up and fixing one of the straps on the girls shoulder. "You should definitely wear this one to Homecoming."

"I think I will, all of the others didn't fit me as well as this one." Aubrey agrees, turning to look at the back of the dress. "Aye, look at that. It makes my butt look great as well."

Chloe laughs as she stands back, holding up her phone. "Here, turn around so I can take a picture and send it to your mom."

Aubrey turns and smiles as Chloe snaps the picture, turning back to look in the mirror after. Chloe sits back down in the chair, sending the picture to Emma. Aubrey's mother really wanted to come and shop for dresses with the girls, but couldn't get off work today. Chloe knows that she'll be appreciative of the updates Chloe keeps sending her.

Emma is a very old fashioned kind of mother, she is nice, but could be a little too hardcore about diversity in the new age of girls. She loves Aubrey a lot, always have taken her to many beauty pageants as a little girl, always showing up to the football games to watch her daughter cheer. She always makes sure Aubrey's on track and cares a lot for her. She's a good mother.

Chloe knows that her and Beca clash easily though.

Emma has a hard time accepting that the girl doesn't want to ever wear a dress, that her language is very foul, that her wardrobe is almost all black and ripped up. Everyone knows it wasn't easy for Beca's step-mother either, when she caught Beca having sex with a girl in her truck. Emma about had a heart attack that day.

Chloe remembers how Aubrey wasn't able to stop laughing about how much trouble Beca had gotten it.

So yes, Emma has to try really hard with the girl, but Chloe knows that she secretly wishes she was just more like Aubrey.

"Hey Aubs?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Beca drink a lot?"

Aubrey turns around, eyebrows scrunched together as she stares at the pondering girl. "Sometimes, why?"

"Yesterday in class, she was pretty hungover and she…" Chloe shrugs, "Was in pretty bad shape."

Aubrey nods, "Yeah I saw when she got home."

"Is she okay?" Chloe wonders, watching as Aubrey sits down in the chair next to her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Aubrey tells the redhead, "I really wouldn't know though."

"Do you guys ever talk?"

"Not really, if we do, it's arguing over the remote or the bathroom." Aubrey replies with a small frown, "She rarely talks to any of us."

"Not even her father? I thought you said they were getting better?" Chloe knitting her eyebrows together, curious about Beca.

"Yeah they are, but better for them is saying a couple of sentences to each other without trying to ripping each other's throats out." Aubrey chuckles making Chloe raise her eyebrows.

"Oh." Chloe nods, taking in the information.

"Why are you so curious?" Aubrey asks making Chloe look up to her.

"Don't know, "Chloe shrugs, "Just am."

Aubrey nods before rising from her chair, "Come on, let's get you into some dresses."

* * *

Friday comes quicker than Chloe could have prepared for, but her list of girls is full and she feels good about it. She feels eyes on her most of the day, knowing that the girls who tried out are waiting for her to post her list. She's decided she would do it during her free period, so she wouldn't have a bunch of girls trying to climb over her to see it.

She feels nervous, knowing she's going to disappoint quite a few girls. She just hopes that they know she didn't have much of a choice, only so many girls could join this year due to budget cuts with the uniforms and transportation.

When the list is posted, she leaves and walks to the cafeteria for lunch. She sits down with her usual group, avoiding the eyes of girls who glare at her for not being put on the squad. She tries to ignore the guilty feeling inside they give her, attempting to focus on friend's conversations.

Her weekend passes like every other, too fast. She spends time with Jessica at the mall on Saturday, a movie night with Tom, then lunch with Aubrey on Sunday. She feels accomplished when she finishes her first paper for English, spending the rest of her Sunday on social media and sleeping.

When Monday comes around, she wears her uniform proudly as she walks through the halls. The weather is messy with thunderstorms and she almost hit another car on the way to school, but she wasn't going to let her mood be fucked with today. The first practice is always very important, knowing she needs to get her girls halfway decent for the Homecoming game that's on Friday night. She knows that they won't be very impressive by then, but hopefully ready enough to make Chloe look like she's capable of captaining the squad.

The school day passes quickly, making her feel anxious as she begins her walk down to the gym for practice.

"Chloe!" The redhead looks up from her clipboard, stopping her steps as she turns around.

"Hey Emily." Chloe smiles, seeing the taller girl walk up to her.

"I just wanted to thank you for putting me on the squad, it really means a lot that you've given me a chance, even with me being a freshman and all." The girl tells Chloe with a huge grin, her enthusiasm showing itself through her words.

"Of course Emily, you deserve it." Chloe gives the girl a smile, "Want to walk with me to the gym?"

"Seriously?" Emily squeals, "I'd be honoured."

Chloe chuckles, "Well come on then."

The two turn, Emily almost skipping as they make their way to the gym.

"My mom used to be on the squad when she went here. She's really happy I'm on it too now." Emily tells Chloe with a huge smile.

"Really? what year?"

"She was captain in 1988." Emily beams making Chloe stop walking.

"Wait, your mother's Katherine Junk?"

"Yeah." Emily stops with an innocent blush and a chuckle in her words, "I can't believe you know her name."

"She took the squad to nationals that year." Chloe says in disbelief, "Not many of our previous captains can say that. She's a legend for this school."

"Yeah, she was really good." Emily grins with a small nod.

"You should invite her to come see us practice once, we could really use her insight." Chloe beams, feeling suddenly very excited.

"Oh my god, she would love that!"

Chloe continues to smile, putting her arm around the freshman. "I think we're going to be fast friends Legacy."

Emily squeals as they begin to walk again, excited about the attention she's getting from the captain.

When the girls get to the gym though, Chloe's smile drops as soon as she steps inside. A bunch of boys run around the court, basketballs everywhere as they roll and are thrown in the air. Chloe sees a few of the other girls standing off to the side, all watching Aubrey who argues with Coach Marshall. Chloe quickly walks over to her co-captain, stepping in front of the teacher.

"What's going on here?" Chloe frowns, her and Aubrey squealing before jumping out of the way as a ball flies towards them. Chloe looks over at the boy who threw it, sending him a glare as he and his friends snicker.

"Sorry, we need the gym today ladies. We have our first game on Saturday." The bald man tells them, Chloe turning her head to look up at him.

"I booked the gym for today a week ago, we need it to practice." Chloe tells the coach, her voice rising a bit.

 _This cannot be happening._

"Well we need it more, you can go out to the football field for today." He tells her making her clench her jaw in anger.

"Coach, it's been raining all day and you know that." Chloe replies as she tries to control her tone, "This isn't fair, I booked the gym. It's rightfully ours for the day."

"I need this gym right now. You'll just have to practice tomorrow." He then turns and steps away from the girls, hands on his hips. He takes the whistle around his neck and brings it to lips, blowing it and making all of the boys stop. "Line up! We're going to practice our three pointers!"

Chloe takes a deep breath, following the tall man as he walks away. "Sir, the volleyball team has booked this gym tomorrow. We need a place to practice _today_."

The Coach turns around with a sigh, he then pinches his nose as he looks down at the angry redhead. "Look, what about the auditorium? The stage is big enough for you girls to practice on."

"The auditorium? Sir, that's across the school and all of our mats are in the supply closet here." Chloe tells him, gesturing back to the two doors in the corner.

Coach Marshall stays silent for a moment, thinking as he looks around.

"Boys! Drop the balls, we're going to work our muscles for a few minutes!" He yells out, confusing Chloe. He looks back down to her, "We'll carry the mats down to the auditorium for you."

Chloe raises her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's all I can do for you." He tells her, "Is that good enough?"

Chloe folds her arms, "Yeah, I suppose that's alright." She nods, trying to calm herself down. "Thanks."

"Of course." He nods, he then walks towards the supply closets as he begins to yell at the boys to help with the mats.

Chloe turns and faces Aubrey, "I guess we're going to the auditorium."

"I can't believe they're just kicking us out though." Aubrey huffs, glaring at the bald man.

"Apparently, there's not much we can do." Chloe sighs, "Come on."

Chloe and Aubrey walk towards their squad who stand by the gym doors confused, "We're going to the auditorium ladies, let's go."

"The auditorium?" Flo asks with raised eyebrows, "Isn't that where they do the plays?"

"Yup." Chloe sighs once again, "We'll just have to make it work."

Chloe leads her squad across the school towards the auditorium, getting many glares from the basketball team who carry the big mats. Coach Marshall continues to yell at them, telling them to "man up" as they begin to get tired. Chloe and the girls smirk when they jump away from him as he yells. Chloe swears he could be a military officer or something with the way he's making these boys cower.

Chloe frowns though when she hears music as they near the auditorium, everybody's chatter becoming quieter as they pick up on the music as well. Chloe walks through the doors first, followed by Coach Marshall and the rest of the girls. Chloe scrunches her eyebrows as she tries to get a good look at the lit up stage, stepping in between the aisles.

Chloe swears under her breath though when she sees a band on the stage.

Beca's band.

Beca has a red guitar strapped around her neck, her fingers moving along as her her lips move near the microphone. Her eyes stay closed as words ring through the space, Chloe watching intently as the girl's expressions change with each lyric. The theatre kid she's friends with, plays another guitar beside her. Stacie Conrad moving her fingers along a bass guitar and the Australian transfer student on the drum set behind Beca. Chloe never knew that they had a band, or that Beca could play and sing like she is now.

"Coach, I'm sorry." Chloe sighs with a shake to her head, turning to the taller man. "I guess I'll just have to figure something out with practice for tomorrow."

"No. Mitchell can play with her band another day. You need your practice for the Homecoming game." He tells her before starting to walk towards the stage.

"Wait, Coach." Chloe runs after him, starting to panic. He ignores her though, continuing through the aisles of seats.

The theatre kid stops playing, tapping on Beca's shoulder as he sees that they have an audience. Beca stops and so does the rest of her band, her eyebrows scrunching together as she sees a sudden group of people that weren't there a minute ago. The music fading as it rings it's last notes through the amps.

"Guys, you're going to have to play here another day. Sorry Mitchell." Coach Marshall folds his arms as he steps in front of the stage, looking up at the confused girl.

"I don't understand." Beca steps forward, her eyes flickering to Chloe for a moment before looking back to Coach Marshall.

"Sir, I can reschedule-"

"Beale, we've already brought the mats down. You're practicing here." He tells her, making Beca set down her guitar and jump down from the stage. She glares at Chloe before looking back to Marshall.

"Wait, you're kicking us out so they can practice here?" She questions, hands on hips. "My band has to practice for the stupid dance."

"Pack up your stuff, you can practice here tomorrow."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Mitchell, watch your language or you can expect another detention with me." He tells her, starting to look angry himself.

"Whatever." Beca shakes her head, looking back to Chloe. "This is bullshit though."

"Beale." Marshall warns, making Beca sigh.

"Sorry." She shoots back, jaw clenched as she turns around. She walks towards Chloe, making the redhead gulp as the girl steps in front of her.

"Beca I didn't-"  
"You always have to ruin my life, huh?" Beca asks with intense anger, making Chloe become confused. She stares at Beca's blue eyes, only now noticing how close the girl is standing in front of her.  
Beca doesn't say anything for a moment, not moving her eyes from Chloe's. Chloe feels her breathing quicken, feeling a sense of deja vu as she takes a good look at Beca's eyes. She can't remember the last time Beca was ever this close to her.

"I'm sorry Beca. I didn't know thi-"

"You're not sorry Chlo." Beca states making Chloe's eyebrows raise from the old nickname, Beca shaking her head as she clenches her jaw harder. "You always take shit that isn't supposed to be yours...You're just a selfish bitch."

Chloe eyes drop slowly as she process Beca's words, her hands dropping to her sides as she takes a soft breath. She closes her mouth before looking up to see Beca's eyes again.

Beca gives her one last glare before she bumps her shoulder into Chloe's when walking past her. Chloe bites down on her lip as her heart thumps faster than it was before, not knowing why her face feels so hot or why her urge to cry is so strong.

She turns around to see her team staring at her, wide eyed at the encounter. Coach Marshall now on the other side of the curved stage, helping the boys move up the mats. She takes deep breaths before she looks back to the stage, seeing Beca angrily starting to pack up their equipment, her friends looking a little less upset. She looks back to her squad, all of them waiting for her to do something.

She steps towards Aubrey then, keeping her head up as she hands the confused girl her clipboard. "Make sure everything gets set up, I need to use the bathroom."

"Chloe-"

"Please Aubrey." Chloe looks up to her best friend, seeing the worry in the girl's eyes. Aubrey nods softly as Chloe starts to walk out of the auditorium, the noises of the boys beginning to move the mats up the stage being the last thing she hears before she enters the hallway.

She walks towards the nearest bathroom, locking herself in a stall and leaning up the door.

She stares at the wall in front of her, lifting a shaky hand to run through her hair as the first tear rolls down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe loves the feeling of game night. The excitement of the students and parents, the anticipation, the fresh air, and especially the feeling of getting a routine perfectly down in front of a huge crowd. Now her girls are still in a very rough patch, but they haven't disappointed her yet. Aubrey has been adjusting to the skills that the new girls bring and so has Chloe, the captain knows how to work with her them now and that's all that matters. She knows how to train them, how to motivate them, and how to place them in the group. She's not worried anymore.

Homecoming game is an easy win, the rivalry having a pretty bad night against our boys. So the crowd is happy, the team is happy, Tom is happy, and even Chloe is. The weight of the first game passing being lifted off of Chloe's shoulders with ease, the girls did good with little mistakes and she knows she can work with them to get ready for regionals. She knows they can win with ease, only having to move on to state after that.

Tom picks her up after they've won the game, swinging her around in his arms making her giggle. Tom has always been a little more loving when they win, making Chloe feel even better that night. The squad and team go out to eat and celebrate at Al's diner after the game, enjoying the feeling of being winners for the night. Chloe enjoys spending time with her friends, only becoming more excited for tomorrow's dance.

The next day, Aubrey comes over to Chloe's house to get ready with the girl. Chloe's mother helps with both of their hair and dresses, probably having more fun than the girls do. Aubrey's mother plans to come over to take pictures before they leave with their dates, like they did last year for prom.

Aubrey's hair is pinned up, a cute little braid in the back to help it stay in place. Chloe leaves her hair down, curling it to sit over her shoulders. The girls get dressed quickly, both of them looking "elegant" as Chloe's mother says.

Chloe had picked out a simpler dress for this dance, loving the way it had looked on her when she first tried it on. It's a strapless dress that breaks into two parts, the top half being a white that reaches down to her waistline, and the bottom half being black with splitting inches above her left knee. She usually went with more colorful or glimmering dresses, but she couldn't resist the way this dress made her feel when wearing it.

An hour later, the girls are already taking pictures with their dates in Chloe's living room. Aubrey's mother grins more than Chloe has ever seen the woman, snapping as many pictures as she can of Aubrey and David.

David is a very tall slender boy who plays for the basketball team, Aubrey having had flirted with him when they had to bring the mats to the auditorium for the girls. He seemed like a nice enough guy, so Chloe was happy for her.

Chloe's father marvels over Tom like always, making Chloe smile as she watches their interactions. She knows things won't last with her and Tom, but at least he was making a good impression with her parents now. Chloe knows that her dad will be devastated when they eventually break up, knowing that her father is impressed with her boyfriend being the quarterback of the high school team.

Tom drives them all in his car after pictures, taking them all to a nice restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel where the dance will be held at. The food is wonderful and David turns out to be a funny guy, so they all have a good time. After dinner, they then head to the hotel for the dance. A lot of students already filing in through the front doors when they get there, only enhancing the girl's excitement.

"Wow, they really outdid themselves." Aubrey bumps Chloe softly as they walk in, this year's theme being "City of Lights". Up on the ceiling holds a lot of twinkling lights, the walls lit up with silhouetted buildings, and the stage covered in white and blue christmas lights.

"This is so beautiful." Chloe agrees, clinging onto Tom's arm.

They get their pictures done before walking to the dance floor, where the speakers play radio hits and everyone just awkwardly socializes. Chloe and Aubrey meet up with Jessica and Ashley, awing over their dresses as Tom talks with his teammates.

Chloe's surprised though when the band hits the stage, she shouldn't be because she already knew, but she's still curious when she sees Beca walk up. The girl wears a black button-down shirt with her usual black jeans and combat boots, but her hair is curled really nicely and a red tie sits around her neck that goes with the pink lipstick on her lips. It's a simple outfit, but Chloe can't remember the last time Beca ever attempted to look good. And she did look good, sexy even.

Chloe shakes her head, looking away from the stage and back to her friends. She can hear the band getting ready on stage, testing their instruments and setting up the speakers. Chloe can't resist looking back though, seeing Beca with her guitar already strapped around her neck. Chloe hasn't directly spoken to her since the incident on Monday with the auditorium, not knowing where she exactly stands with the brunette now. Sure, they have always been snarky with each other, but Beca had crossed a different line that day.

Chloe looks away from the brunette when she feels an arm slip through her own, making her look up to see Tom. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiles, "The band's gonna start soon, you wanna dance?"

"Yeah." Chloe grins, grabbing onto his hand as he leads her away from her giggling friends.

Chloe looks up to the stage as she holds Tom's hands in hers, seeing Beca walk up to the mic.

"Hey guys." Beca smirks with a sultry voice, "We're gonna be either your new favorite or your least favorite band. We are the B-Sides."

The crowd chuckles before Beca leans back, her fingers beginning to play a familiar riff. The rhythm guitarist joins in and then Stacie, their drummer starting to pound the drums as the crowd starts to dance. Chloe doesn't know why she hasn't looked away yet, but her eyes stay fixated on Beca.

Beca has an actual smile on her face.

Not her usual smirk, but a genuine smile.

Beca looks happy as she plays her guitar, bringing her lips up to the mic and sharing her voice with everyone. Chloe never knew that her voice was so, well amazing. It mixes perfectly with the type of music her band plays, which is a genre between rock and pop. It makes everyone dance around Chloe, making even Tom smile. And he doesn't even really like music.

Chloe dances with Tom, but feels guilty knowing she's paying more attention to Beca. Chloe just likes her mannerisms on stage, the way she moves, the way she sings, the way she get's the crowd going. It's almost hypnotic.

Chloe shakes it out of her though, starting to give her attention to her date. Tom keeps her well entertained as they dance together, Aubrey and David soon joining them. Chloe listens intently to the music being played, listening to every note Beca belts out. She steals glances every now and then, swearing Beca's eyes meet her a few times. Chloe doesn't know why she's acting so weirdly, she should still be pissed at the girl.

Time passes quickly, the group taking a few breaks from dancing every now and then. The punch hasn't been spiked yet which disappoints Aubrey, making the redhead laugh. Chloe spends most of her time by Tom, dancing and just talking. He's in a rather good mood, which is something that's a bit uncommon. So Chloe devourers his happiness for the night, knowing she'll need to save it for another day.

The music becomes slower making Tom pull Chloe close to him, she rests her head on his shoulder and lets him hold her.

Chloe watches Beca take the stage by herself, now holding an acoustic guitar as she strums softly. Chloe watches the girl's eyes as they stare at her own fingers that dance across the fretboard, making beautiful sounds. Chloe can see the small smile on her face, making her wonder what she's thinking about.

" _You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that."_

Beca closes her eyes, her words ringing through the space of the room.

" _The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back. We are surrounded by all of these lies, and people who talk too much."_

Chloe continues to watch over Tom's shoulder, seeing the way Beca's forehead scrunches together every now and then.

" _You got the kind of look in your eyes, as if no one knows anything but us."_

The room is quiet, Chloe only hearing her own breath as long as Beca's voice.

" _Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me. 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need."_

Chloe tries to think about Beca a bit harder, she's never seen the girl with anybody. She's seen the usual hookup sneak offs with random girls at parties, but has never seen her with anybody she might actually love.

" _I'm so in love, so in love. So in love, so in love."_

Chloe watches Beca's smile appear on her face, wishing she knew the person who could make Beca Mitchell feel like that.

" _You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes, is the Tenerife Sea."_

Chloe continues to listen, taking in each emotion Beca portrays on stage. Chloe lets her forehead rest on Tom's shoulder, not wanting to look at the brunette anymore while she sings. She feels upset and angry, she hates that she can't know that Beca anymore. She wishes she never went to that party and stayed home with Beca to watch a movie like the brunette wanted, maybe it could've changed things. Maybe someone said something to the girl to make her angry with Chloe, the redhead just wishes she knew what went wrong.

Chloe feels like she can't breathe when Beca ends the song, walking off the stage for a break. Chloe watches her leave and walk behind the stage, wanting to talk to the girl and demand an explanation.

"You okay?"

Chloe looks over to Tom, seeing the guy awkwardly glancing between her and the stage, knowing Chloe's off. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course." Chloe nods with a fake smile.

"Well-" Tom smiles, grabbing one of Chloe's hands, "I kind of, may have, booked a room."

Chloe's smile fades, scrunching her eyebrows together as she looks up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, so we can go have a good time." He winks making her blink a few times, trying to make sure he's actually saying what she thinks he saying.

"Oh." Chloe nods, he wants to do it tonight? Like, she knows a lot of kids do it tonight, but really? _Tonight_?

"Come on, it'll be fun." He grins, beginning to pull her away from the crowd.

"Wait Tom," Chloe stops him with wide eyes, "Now?"

"Yeah." He nods, oblivious to her concerns, "We can do it before they announce us as King and Queen."

Tom holds onto her hand, leading her out of the huge room and into the lobby of the hotel. Chloe doesn't know how this is all happening so quickly, she's still trying to get over the haze Beca's song put her in. She's already feeling anxious though, about what's to come when he pushes the elevator button. It's not like they haven't had sex before, it just doesn't feel right to do it tonight for her. She wants to tell him no, but doesn't want to disappoint him either. He looks so excited.

So she follows him with a small smile as they walk down the hallway of the floor, watching him as he struggles to open the room's door when they approach it.

"These keys are always sketchy." He chuckles, finally pushing it open and walking inside. Chloe follows him, biting her lip as she looks at the room. It's _nice_ , she supposes.

He already has his suit jacket off when she looks back at him, feeling her heart beat running faster than it had been before.

"We gotta make this quick, they're going to announce the king and queen soon." Tom grins making Chloe raise her eyebrows. _Very romantic Tom._

Chloe stumbles back as he closes their distance and touches his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her as he backs her into the nearest wall. Chloe blinks a few times before wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to ignore the pain in her back from hitting the wall so roughly. His lips move messily against her own, her feet still trying to find balance underneath his.

Tom's hands move to grab her breasts through her dress making her squeal at the pressure, "Not so hard please."

"Sorry." He gives her a guilty smile before moving his lips to her neck. She winks at every time he takes a quick nip, her hands grasping onto his back as he pushes her further into the wall.

"Can we move to the bed?" She asks, making him stop his kisses on her chest.

He smiles as his face meets hers again, heedless of her discomfort. "Yeah."

He backs off of her, giving her space to move around him. She takes off her heels, grimacing as he he starts to quickly undo his belt. She sits on the bed, his lips coming to her neck as he sits beside her. His hand comes up and touches her chest again, making Chloe take a deep breath as he tries to push her to lay down.

She lays her body down, telling him to move a bit so that he isn't sitting on her dress. He moves on top of her, her eyes watching him as his hands pull up the bottom half of her dress. She jumps slightly when his cold fingers touch her hips, sliding into the waistband of her underwear. He takes them quickly off and throws them, but then stops.

"Almost forgot." He smiles before getting off of her and running to his pants on the floor, she sighs as she waits for him to put the damn thing on.  
He's hovering back over her in a matter of seconds though, not even warning her before entering her. She winces as he slowly starts to move his hips, his arms on either side of her head as he works on his movements. Chloe watches his face as he begins to grunt, looking down to see if he's even going in all the way or not.

He kisses her neck again, moaning words into her ears as she keeps trying adjust to the odd movements. She closes her eyes, trying to focus on his efforts and the feeling. She feels a small rise starting to build in her abdomen, finally relaxing and holding onto his back. She takes deep breaths, waiting for some greater pleasure to come.

He grunts loudly into her shoulder, shuddering above her. She opens her eyes and looks at him as he grins above her, his movements stopping completely.

He pulls out and lays beside her, "That was great."

She scrunches her eyebrows together with her mouth open, "Tom-"

"We better get back before they call us." He looks over at her with a grin, leaning in and kissing her cheek. She watches him in shock as he rises from the bed, walking over to get his pants.

Chloe sits up, her breathing starting to become rigid as she feels the discomfort and her body heat rising. "Tom, I didn't-"

"Oh no, David says they're starting." Tom stares down at his phone, eyes wide. "Come on, hurry and get your shoes on."

Chloe frowns and sighs, hitting her head against the headboard of the wall. She shakes her head, rising from the bed as well and grabbing her underwear from the floor. She quickly puts it on along with her heels as Tom buckles up, glaring at him as he stays oblivious to the fact that she's frustrated.

He kisses her frowning lips before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room, she follows him with a sigh as they get on the elevator. He starts to talk, but she's not really listening to him. She keeps her eyes closed the whole elevator ride as she tries to find out a way to get rid of the burning in her stomach, wishing she wasn't about to go stand on a stage with a bunch of people watching her.

They walk through the lobby and back to the dance room, her eyes instantly meeting Aubrey's confused ones. Tom hurries to go talk to one of his buddies before they start announcing, as Aubrey walks towards Chloe.

"Where have you guys been?" The blonde steps up to her, looking concerned from the expression on Chloe's face.

"Making Tom cum in a hotel room." Chloe sighs, meeting the girl's eyes.

"Wait," Aubrey shakes her head, "You guys just had sex?"

Chloe nods awkwardly, nodding her head to the side once with a frown. "Well, he did."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey raises her eyebrows.

Chloe blushes, looking around with her hands on her hips. She then leans in, "He forgot to...you know...he forgot about me."

Aubrey's eyes widen, her mouth opening the slightest. "Oh, i'm sorry."

"Yeah," Chloe takes a deep breath before starting to fan herself with her hands, "And now i'm all-"

"Hot and bothered?" Aubrey wonders with a small smile, trying to hold in her amusement.

"Oh shut it Aubs." Chloe pushes her making Aubrey sober up.

"Yeah sorry, it's not funny."

Chloe bites her lip, looking to her best friend. "I know they're about to announce the winners, but I really need some fresh air. Just tell Tom i'm not feeling well if he looks for me."

"Okay." Aubrey gives her a sympathetic look.

Chloe gives her a quick wave before turning and walking away. She takes deep breaths as she slides through the crowd of students, going straight for the lobby. She looks around when she gets there, her eyes landing on the front doors. She shakes her head though, knowing that would be the first place Tom would look if he came looking for her.

She walks to the elevators, looking over shoulder to make sure no one is watching her.

She bites her lip as she presses the last button, leaning against the wall as it starts to rise up. She watches the numbers above the doors, counting along inside her head as the numbers increase. When the doors open, she walks out into the hallway and looks for the door she needs. When she sees the exit sign, she sighs in relief and makes her way to it.

She pushes it open with her body, air immediately sweeping in and hitting her in the face. She breathes in before stepping out onto the concrete, an edge with a wall that stands up to her chest in front of her. She walks to it, placing her hands on the top before leaning over and looking at the street below.

She takes deeper breaths, trying to feel less sexually frustrated. She thinks about things that are unflattering, but nothing really helps. She steps back, her forearm sitting on top of the ledge as she buries her head into it. She looks down at the ground, cursing herself as her hand begins to trail down her stomach.

She stands up straight, one hand on the ledge as the other reaches towards the split in the bottom half of her dress. She pulls it up and lets her hand touch her throbbing clit through her underwear, moaning lightly at the needed pressure. She quickly puts her hand inside of her underwear, slowly slipping in two fingers as her thumb takes care of her clit.

She moans as she pushes in and out, finally letting her breath quicken as she feels the same build in her abdomen.

"Um, you're not alone up here."

"Jesus!" Chloe shrieks, turning around and seeing a body, standing up against the wall to the left of the door. Chloe hurries and pats down her dress, removing her fingers from her underwear.

Beca sits with a giant grin as she watches the flustered girl, Chloe breathing heavily as she realizes who just caught her doing that of all things.

"Do you need some help there?" Beca wonders with a mocking tone, making Chloe groan.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Chloe takes a huge breath as she shakes her head, repeatedly patting down her dress. She doesn't meet Beca's eyes, too scared to face her.

"Drinking. What the hell are you doing up here, touching yourself?" Beca laughs as she stares at Chloe's flushed cheeks. "God, that was hot Beale. I'll give you that."

Chloe's cheeks only redden, looking over as the girl takes a sip from the bottle in her hand. "Why are you drinking Jack Daniels?"

"It's the only thing I could find in my father's stash." Beca shrugs, biting her lip as a giggle rises up in her.

"I can't believe-" Chloe takes a deep breath, raising her hands to her forehead with a shake to her head. "I can't believe you just saw that."

"So you're not so innocent after all." Beca nods, chuckling as she stares at the ground. She looks up to Chloe again, trying to suppress even more laughter.

"Oh god." Chloe looks away, trying to stop the heat that invades her neck and cheeks. She swears her heart is about to burn out from running so fast.

"Aren't you supposed to be like, getting your crown or something?" Beca wonders with a smirk, "-and you know, not masturbating on the roof?"

Chloe glares over at the girl, still trying to catch her breath as she turns and leans against the wall. "Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

"Touché." Beca tips the bottle in her hand, before taking a quick swallow. Chloe watches the girl as she wipes her mouth off, looking up at Chloe with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

Chloe shakes her head, pushing off the wall before walking towards the girl. She leans over with her hand on the short ledge that Beca sits on, taking off her heels and letting them drop to the ground. She hesitantly sits on the small edge next to Beca, confusing the brunette.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran off yet." Beca tells her honestly, her smirk still playing over her lips as she looks at the redhead.

Chloe continues to glare at the girl before leaning over and taking the bottle from Beca's hand, making the girl chuckle as Chloe brings it up to her mouth. She takes a long swallow, feeling the burning in her throat and the quick haze that passes over eyes. She holds out the bottle to Beca, blinking a few times to get rid of the haze, the other girl taking the bottle and setting it on the other side of her.

"You still haven't told me why you were trying to get all funky with yourself on the roof." Beca points out, making Chloe groan.

"Please, just-" Chloe shakes her head, taking a deep breath before meeting Beca's eyes."No."

"You do seem frustrated...I guess I understand" Beca shrugs mockingly.

"Shut up." Chloe sighs, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall. There's a short moment of silence, Chloe still trying to process the whole situation. She can hear Beca's breaths beside her, not remembering a time where it was just the two of them alone together. Of course it had to be under these circumstances when they finally could just talk.

"He couldn't get you off, could he?"

Chloe's eyes open wide, looking to Beca who smirks back at her. Chloe stares at the girl up close for a moment, looking at the dark eyeliner and the laugh lines around her eyes. "He...He just didn't know, okay?"

Beca laughs then, making Chloe frown. "Tom eh, didn't know he was such a fast shooter."

"Hey, he's a good guy." Chloe defends Tom, making Beca only laugh harder. Chloe feels like she should be angry, but Beca's laugh is kinda cute. Chloe can't help but watch her smile, it's something she never gets to see.

"So that's why you're always so tightly wound." Beca chuckles more, reaching around and grabbing the bottle. "Here, you could use some more of this."

Chloe rolls her eyes, pushing it away which only makes Beca laugh more. Chloe can't help but smile though, _Beca's just kinda beautiful._

"You can't tell anyone about this, please?" Chloe sighs, looking over to the amused brunette.

"I may be an asshole Beale, but I don't gossip." Beca tells her, "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." Then Beca winks at her, Chloe feeling a weird rise in her chest.

"So, you admit that you're an asshole?"

Beca chuckles, looking away for a second before meeting Chloe's eyes again. "Oh yeah, biggest asshole I know. Most people deserve this though." Beca points to herself with a smug smile.

Chloe looks at her for a moment, not knowing whether this is regular Beca talking or drunk Beca. "Do I deserve it?"

Beca's smile fades, her eyebrows scrunching together as she thinks about the question. She takes a deep breath as her eyes soften, looking away from Chloe before saying, "Probably not."

Chloe nods, biting her bottom lip.

"You do deserve a boyfriend who can at least make you cum though." Beca's seriousness disappears, her chuckle returning. "Every straight girl deserves that, right?"

Chloe rolls her eyes with a deep breath, looking away from the brunette. She feels the girl's eyes on her then. "Did you write that song?"

The redhead looks over to Beca, the girl surprised with the question. "Which one?"

"The one about the girl with the blue eyes."

Beca freezes, taking a deep breath as she gulps. "Yeah." She nods, awkwardly looking away.

"It was beautiful."

"Thanks." Beca nods stiffly.

"Why do you hate me?"

Beca looks back, eyebrows scrunched together at the sudden question. She stares at Chloe for a moment, making the the redhead curious about her hesitation to answer. Chloe doesn't say anything, she just waits. She feels that small rise of hope inside of her that she'll finally get to know why Beca's always been so rude to her.

Beca giggles though, shaking her head as she takes another drink from the bottle. Chloe frowns at the action, making her get angrier by the second. "Answer my question Beca."

"No." Beca shakes her head, looking back to Chloe with a smug look.

"You are an asshole." Chloe sighs, reaching over and taking the bottle from Beca once again. She keeps her eyebrows knitted together in a look of irritation as she takes a huge swallow. Beca watches her, her eyes softening as she looks at the frustrated redhead.

When Chloe puts down the bottle, she looks over to Beca and sees the girl staring at her. "What?"

Beca shrugs, her eyes staring down at Chloe's lips. The redhead notices, starting to feel suddenly nervous.

Beca's lips are on Chloe's in a matter of seconds.

Beca's lips.

On Chloe's.

Chloe feels her eyes flutter from the softness of the girls mouth, tasting the mint and whiskey in the girl's breath.

Chloe pushes Beca away from her with one hands as her eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

Beca looks at her confused, "Looks like you could release some stress."

Chloe's mouth drops open, thinking about what Beca's implying.

Beca leans forward again though, Chloe not knowing how to stop her this time.

Beca's lips meet hers again, Chloe sighing contently as Beca's tongue touches the edge of her Chloe's lips. Beca's hand is at the back of her head quickly, pulling her closer as their mouths mold. Chloe already finds herself moaning from the way the other girl moves her tongue, never knowing a kiss could feel so soft but rough at the same time.

Chloe reaches out for Beca's tie, pulling the girl closer to her. Beca stumbles onto her feet from off the edge, immediately placing herself between Chloe's legs. She reaches down to Chloe's legs, pulling the girl closer off the edge to her. Chloe can feel Beca's chest breathing against her own as she continues to marvel over the way Beca kisses her. Beca leans forward, placing her hands on either side of Chloe's legs. Chloe's hands reach up and intertwine her fingers into the brunette's locks, rubbing the strands through her thumbs and index fingers.

Chloe's breath hitches as Beca's lips move away from her own, slowly trailing down her jaw and to her neck. Chloe moans as she feels Beca lick below her ear before taking a soft bite, soothing it over with a few kisses. Beca's hands reach up to Chloe's legs, slowly slipping underneath the fabric of her dress and rubbing up the girl's bare thighs.

"Your skin tastes so good." Beca mumbles against Chloe as the girl travels further down.

Chloe lets her hands cup Beca's face, breaking the girl away from her neck. Chloe's eyes meet Beca's starry ones, trying to catch her breath as she whispers, "You should try tasting the rest of me."

Beca grins before pushing forward and kissing Chloe once again, Chloe deciding she loves the taste of Beca's lips.

Chloe can feel one of Beca's hand move up her thigh and slowly up her body, moaning as Beca softly grasps at her left breast. Beca's mouth moves south again, igniting fire underneath every spot of Chloe's skin where her lips touch. Chloe leans her head back against the wall, mouth opening as Beca's hand pulls down the fabric of Chloe's dress.

Chloe bites her lip as Beca's teeth nip at her breast lightly, her tongue reaching her erect nipple before her mouth wraps around it. Chloe scooches closer, holding Beca's head in her hands as the girl gives attention to her chest. One of Beca's hands wrap around Chloe's waist tightly as the other evens out her actions with her other breast.

"Fuck." Chloe sighs as her eyes flutter shut, Beca's lips beginning to suck on her skin. Beca pulls down Chloe's dress even more, revealing the other breast and giving it the same treatment as the other. Chloe licks her lips as she tries to even out her breathing, knowing it's no use though.

"Beca, I need you to fuck me." She whispers through each of her breaths, making an unfamiliar smile form on her skin.

Beca detaches her mouth, leaning down while placing her hands on top of Chloe's thighs again. She pushes the girl's legs open, pushing up Chloe's dress. The redhead's hands stay in Beca's hair, shivering as the girl's lips start kissing the skin on her thigh. The brunette's fingers tap along her thighs until they reach the waistband of her underwear, Beca continuing to kiss her skin as she slowly pulls down her fingers. Chloe shivers at the hot breath near her center as Beca pulls her underwear all the way down and off her legs.

Beca doesn't waste any time with Chloe, the taller girl already feeling the wet kisses along her core, sending the redhead into a breathless paradise.

Chloe bucks into Beca's mouth as the girl starts to lick up and down her wet folds, stopping at her sweet spot and circling around her clit before sucking on it. Chloe whimpers loudly, her eyes shut tightly as her body begins to tremble underneath Beca.

Chloe grips Beca's hair in between her fingers as the girl tests Chloe's walls with her tongue, the small movements making Chloe roll out a stream of cuss words.

Beca's tongue is soon replaced with two fingers, making Chloe about scream as she curls her digits inside of her right away. Chloe can feel the burning fire building inside of her, trying to hold on a little longer. Chloe can feel Beca's tongue against her clit as her fingers continue to curl with each motion in a quick pace.

Chloe would have felt embarrassed by the sudden release along with the crying scream, knowing she's never came so fast before. She would have been embarrassed, but can't focus on anything other than how Beca continues to ride it out for her, her eyesight still fuzzy.

Chloe whimpers breathlessly as Beca pulls her fingers out, already missing the feeling.

Beca leaves a few kisses before trailing her lips along Chloe's thighs again, her body rising as her kisses reach the redhead's chest. Chloe has her hand on the girl's neck, pulling her up to let her lips meet Beca's.

Beca's kiss is soft, letting Chloe melt into the brunette. Chloe holds the girl close to her by her hair, fingers touching Beca's scalp.

Beca pulls away though, looking into Chloe's eyes for a quick moment before stepping back completely, letting Chloe's hands fall as she stares at Beca in confusion.

Chloe gulps as she watches Beca stand straight, seeing the girl check the watch on her wrist.

"I gotta go."

"Where?" Chloe reaches down, pulling her dress back up to cover herself. She stares at Beca who fixes her tie, noticing the girl's messy hair.

"The band's break is almost over." Beca tells Chloe as if it were obvious.

"But-" Chloe breaths out, keeping her eyes on Beca.

"But what?" Beca raises an eyebrow, jaw clenching.

"What just happened?" Chloe wonders, her voice starting to break.

"That's called an orgasm." Beca smirks, "I guess you wouldn't know that, being Tom's girlfriend and all."

Chloe wants to be angry, but the girl does have a point. She hasn't had a release like that in a long time. She doesn't know if it was so good simply because she had been yearning for release, or that Beca was just that amazing.

"Well I have to go. Bye Beale." Beca gives her a salute, with a click to her tongue and a wink.

Chloe frowns as she watches the brunette step towards the door, walking through it without another glance. Chloe feels her bottom lip tremble, staring back out towards the street for a second.

Beca Mitchell had just fucked her, and then left.

Chloe wipes away a tear angrily, staring at the door where Beca had left through.

* * *

 **AN: and there you have it. now the story can really begin ;) like always, please leave a comment and tell me what you think, your predictions, or whatever you wanna say about what just went down. lol, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe feels furious when she walks through the front doors on Monday. She had tried to let her emotions calm down over the rest of the weekend, but only found herself getting angrier every time she thought about what had happened. She will not just let Mitchell get away with walking out, right after fucking her.

No.

Chloe has more respect for herself than that.

Chloe avoids her group of friends, searching for the brunette before class is supposed to start. She walks through the crowd of students in the commons, not seeing Beca anywhere. She sighs in frustration when she can't find her, thinking that the girl is either going to ditch or show up late. Chloe goes to her class when the bell rings, knowing she'll just have to wait to have her few words with Beca.

She continues to divert her path away from her friends, not wanting to have to answer to their questions about her off mood. Chloe glares at Tom the whole hour during their History class when he passes off her moodiness for menstruating. Chloe feels like she should feel guilty for cheating on him, but she knows that the main concern at the moment, is to give Beca a piece of her mind.

She's officially had it with the small brunette.

She expects to find the girl during lunch, trying to figure out a way to get to her without adding to her friend's suspicions. Beca doesn't show though, which only makes the redhead become more infuriated.

She walks to her art class at the end of the day, taking deep breaths, thinking that Beca is probably going to ditch this class too. She stops in the doorway of the classroom though, surprised to see the girl already in her seat with her project in front of her.

Chloe clenches her jaw, knowing she can't just go off at Beca here. So she walks towards their table, sitting beside the girl without expressing a word. She doesn't look at Beca or acknowledge her, even though she can feel the girl's eyes on her instantly. The rest of the class files into the room, Mrs. Sanderson already talking to everyone as people pull out their projects. She gives a quick introduction before setting us off to work and playing her music through the room's speakers.

Chloe looks down at her drawing, sighing as she looks at the deformed landscape.

She takes a deep breath, her heart stopping at the familiar smell that runs through her system. She can smell the vanilla and mint that she felt covered in after Saturday night, knowing the same scent was all over her homecoming dress now.

Beca hasn't said anything yet, not even a snide remark like Chloe expected when they would encounter. Chloe's curiosity gets to the best of her, making her look over to the girl.

Beca stares down at her drawing, shading in some spots with her pencil. Chloe can see the way the other girl bites her lip when shading in a tight shape, her fingers gripping tightly around the pencil in her hand.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to resist taking a glance." Beca smirks, her eyes staying on the paper.

Chloe frowns before looking away, taking deep breaths as she tries to control her emotions again. She starts to sketch a few lines angrily, trying to keep her mind off the girl next to her.

Beca's drifting scent makes it hard to not think about her though.

"I'm angry with you." Chloe whispers softly, still staring down at her own paper.

"Wow, that's new." Beca chuckles sarcastically.

Chloe bites down on her teeth. "You don't just walk out on someone after-" Chloe cuts herself off, glancing cautiously over to Lily. The quiet girl stares back at her with raised eyebrows, looking back and forth between Chloe and Beca.

"After what Beale?" Beca turns towards her, a smug smile glowing through her features.

Chloe looks back to Beca with a glare, "You know what."

Beca's smirk only grows, her eyes now full of amusement. "You're cute when you're pissed Red."

Chloe sighs, wishing she could hide the blush that appears on her cheeks. "You're an asshole." She shakes her head, looking away.

"I just gave you a compliment." Beca raises her eyebrows, "And besides, we've already agreed that I am an asshole."

Chloe continues to blush, remembering the moment. "That wasn't a compliment, you were making fun of me."

"Lily, was I making fun of her?" Chloe looks up, seeing the girl staring at Lily for support. Lily looks surprised when being pulled into the conversation, shrugging which makes Beca sigh. Beca then looks back to Chloe, "I wasn't making fun of you."

Chloe scrunches her eyebrows together as she stares back at the girl, she sees a different look on Beca's face. She looks amused still, but genuine at the same time. An unfamiliar crooked smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not... _cute_ when i'm pissed." Chloe states with a pout, making the other girl roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say, princess." Beca smirks before going back to her drawing, making Chloe's muscles relax.

Chloe bites her bottom lip, staring at the girl, feeling suddenly confused. She doesn't necessarily feel angry anymore, which isn't right.

"I'm still mad at you." Chloe nods, convincing only herself, making the brunette look back to her.

"So?"

Chloe knits her eyebrows together, how could Beca not care? "You...you just left."

Chloe takes a deep breath, trying to rid the anxious feeling rising in her chest. She doesn't know why she's so upset, Beca is Beca. Of course the girl would leave.

"Did you want me to stay around and cuddle with you Beale? Would that have made you feel better?" Beca wonders, a hint of irritation now laced in her voice. Her amusement no longer present.

Chloe's frown deepens, not knowing what would have made her feel better. "I...I don't know."

"Then get over it." Beca tells her, shaking her head before looking down at her paper.

Chloe clenches her jaw, knowing it's starting to tremble. She looks away from the girl, feeling the lump in her throat form and her face beginning to feel hot. She tries to stop it all, her emotions. She's never been good at that though.

She slowly rises from her chair and walks away from the table. She can feel curious eyes on her from Beca, not caring if the girl thinks she's some kind of baby for getting emotional.

Chloe takes the hall pass before leaving the room and walking to the nearest bathroom. She can already feel her eyes filling as she steps into one of the stalls, her back hitting the door as she holds herself.

She needs to stop hiding in stalls to avoid her problems with Beca.

She takes a few breaths, wiping away at the few tears that have escaped.

She's crying over Beca Mitchell.

 _Again_.

It needs to stop.

She doesn't even know why she's so upset right now. She didn't want Beca to stay and cuddle with her, that would have been a little weird, Chloe knows that. Beca had just left though, like Chloe was some kind of toy. A toy that Beca threw away when she got bored with it. Chloe thought maybe things would be different between them now, but no. She's stupid for even considering it, she should just give in and stop hoping for Beca to come back to her. Beca will always be a selfish person who doesn't care about Chloe, Chloe needs that to sink in.

Chloe hears footsteps, making her bite her bottom lip. She stands up straight, patting down her shirt and making sure there's no other tears on her cheeks. She takes a deep breath before opening the stall, not moving any further when she sees Beca standing in front the sinks, arms crossed and a bored expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Chloe gulps, closing the stall door behind her.

"Mrs. Sanderson wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"Oh." Chloe frowns, shaking her head before walking to the sinks. She washes her hands, knowing Beca's eyes are on her. It's not like _Beca_ actually cared if Chloe was okay or not, why would she?

"I'm fine, you can go back."

Beca shrugs, shifting her feet beneath her. "I was sent on a mission, I expect to fulfill it."

Chloe raises her eyebrows, looking over to the brunette. "That sounded really geeky."

Beca shrugs again with a small smirk.

Chloe stares at Beca as she wipes off her hands, throwing away the paper towel. She puts her hands on her hips and bites her lip, not understanding how the brunette can still be over their conversation.

"Should we go back or…?" Beca asks awkwardly.

"I can't just get over it Beca." Chloe whispers softly, her eyes staring down at the ground.

Beca nods as she looks down to the ground as well, kicking it with the tip of her muddy boot. "I don't know what you want from me Chloe."

"Maybe some respect for once." Chloe snaps, looking up.

"What should I have done?" Beca's eyes meet Chloe's, "Let you fuck me back? Take you out to dinner? Asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Chloe bites down on the skin inside her mouth, never liking the other girl's cruel sarcasm. "Why'd you do it?"

Beca scrunches her eyebrows, confused with the sudden question. "I was drunk."

"Bullshit, Beca. That bottle was barely broken into when I drank from it." Chloe shakes her head, not believing the girl for one second.

Beca sighs, "Can we just go back to class?"

"No." Chloe steps closer, her voice becoming desperate. "Tell me why."

"Why do we need to talk about this _now_?" Beca wonders through clenched teeth.

"Because you'll find another way to run away again. Stop avoiding your problems Beca."

"My problems? No Chloe, this is your problem. I could care less about what had happened. You need to learn how to get over it." Beca sighs, her anger starting to build as well.

Chloe's taken aback by the girl's words, hoping that the brunette would have a least cared a little bit. Chloe looks down at Beca's lips, remembering the feeling of them on her own. Now they were telling her that it had meant nothing, not even a little of anything.

"It meant something to me." Chloe confesses, her arms raising to cross over her chest. She holds herself as she looks away from the girl, scared to see the look Beca's giving her.

"What, are you in love with me now?" Beca snickers, making Chloe look back to her quickly. Chloe looks at the amused girl, starting to feel her lips tremble again.

"I'm not in love with you." Chloe states, "I'd just hoped...we could be friends again."

Beca rolls her eyes with a small shake to her head, "That's never going to happen."

Chloe takes the stab, nodding her head. "Fine." She croaks, taking shallow breaths as Beca watches her. "Let's go back to class then, i'll leave you alone."

Beca watches the girl as she starts to step away from her, internally panicking at the last few words that Chloe had said. She sighs before reaching forward and grabbing Chloe's wrist. Chloe stops, looking down at Beca's hand with scrunched eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"We can _talk_ more, after class." Beca gulps, making the redhead raise her eyebrows.

"Why would we talk if you've already made it perfectly clear that we'll never be friends?" Chloe asks, still trying to fight back the urge to start crying again.

Beca rolls her eyes, "Just meet me in the greenhouse. I don't want us to be seen together."

"Gee, thanks." Chloe sighs, avoiding Beca's eyes.

"Just meet me there." Beca orders, letting go of Chloe's wrist. Beca then walks out of the room, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath. Chloe follows after her, still feeling confused.  
Chloe stares at the annoyed girl as they walk through the halls, not understanding the sudden desire to actually talk. Beca doesn't say another word, she doesn't even look at Chloe again for the rest of the class period. Lily looks between them both with curious eyes, making Chloe feel self conscious. Chloe can still feel the tension between her and Beca, who grips her pencil a bit too tightly next to her.

Chloe doesn't get much more work done, she only stresses about what Beca might say to her when they're alone again. Chloe doesn't want to say she's scared of Beca, because she's not. She's just scared of what she might feel from Beca's words. Chloe wishes that they didn't matter more than others, but she can't help but dwell more on them.

When the bell rings, Beca's out of the door in a matter of seconds. Chloe watches the girl leave with scrunched eyebrows, not having a clue of what the girl might be feeling or planning.

Chloe leaves the room with a frown on her face, having to pull out the school's map from her planner, to remember where the greenhouse is. Chloe avoids her friends usually hang out space in the commons, not wanting any of them to ask her where's she's going. She walks down the culture hall, walking all the way to the end. She cautiously opens the door to the flower culture classroom.

The room is empty, completely.

There are a couple of desks and a few empty shelves, but everything is white with space.

Chloe walks towards the musty glass door at the back of the room, starting to feel a bit uneasy.

Is this Beca's plan to finally murder her?

Chloe opens the door slowly, her eyes immediately searching for the brunette in the empty space.

She coughs instantly as she breaths in the murky air, gulping when her eyes land on a small figure sitting on a stool in the corner.

"Why did you bring me _here_?" Chloe asks, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"It's quiet." Beca shrugs as she steps off the stool.  
The greenhouse is bright from the light passing through the musty roof, there's dirt on the ground, but no pots or plants. The walls are covered in a layer of dirt and dust, making it impossible for anyone to see through.

"Why is this place empty?" Chloe wonders, looking back to Beca. Chloe gulps, noticing how close the girl is to her now.

"Budget cuts." Beca shrugs, stepping closer which makes Chloe raise her eyebrows. She stumbles back, immediately blushing and biting her lower lip as her back hits the door.

"So, what did you want to say to me?" Chloe wonders, confused by the girl's gaze.

"Nothing much." Beca smirks, stepping close.

"Oh god, you are going to murder me." Chloe breaths with a look of panic, making Beca stop her advances.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chloe gulps, looking away from the confused brunnette.

"You seriously thought I brought you here, to _murder_ you?" Beca chuckles with a small smile making it hard for Chloe not to reciprocate it.

"What else am I supposed to expect?" Chloe bites the inside of her lip, remembering she's supposed to still be mad at the girl.

Beca just rolls her eyes with the same crooked smile, making Chloe's heart pick up it's pace.

"Why am I here Beca?" Chloe takes a deep breath, looking away from the girl's smile.

Chloe's hand jumps at the sudden touch to her skin, she looks down at the other girl's hand slipping into her own. She looks up to Beca again, feeling confused.

Beca's lips quickly move to her own.

This time, Chloe can't even imagine thinking about pulling back and questioning the girl's actions.

Her eyes flutter to a close, her hand that isn't being held by Beca's, reaching up and settling on the girl's shoulder.

Beca's lips move fast on her own, prying Chloe's lips open in a matter of seconds. Chloe's strap to her bag, falls off her shoulder as she reaches up and wraps her arms around the girl's neck. Beca instantly pushes Chloe against the wall, making the redhead moan as she let's her tongue wrestle with Beca's.

One of Beca's arms, wraps around Chloe's waist, keeping them both as close as possible. The other hand quickly moves to Chloe's jeans, fumbling with the button. Chloe's body shivers as soon as the girl's hand slips into her pants, her mouth pulling away from Beca's as she gasps.

"Jesus Beca." Chloe rests her forehead against the brunette's shoulder, breathing harder as Beca's fingers start to play with her clit. Chloe doesn't know how she ended up having Beca fuck her again, but she doesn't really care at the moment. All she can focus on, is the way Beca's fingers quickly push into her.

She can feel every movement Beca makes, she can feel the girl's lips biting onto her neck, trailing kisses along each mark. Beca's movements are rough, but just the thing to make Chloe crumble underneath the girl. Chloe buries her face into Beca's neck, trying to suppress the many noises that are leaving her mouth.

Beca's fingers keep a consistent motion, making Chloe yell out into the girl's neck in a matter of minutes.

Beca rides out the redhead's orgasm, slowly retracting her hand which makes Chloe frown. Beca smirks as she licks her own fingers, making the redhead stare intently at the other girl's lips.

"You sure cum fast for me, don't you?" Beca teases, both of her arms wrapping around Chloe once again.

The redhead keeps her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, still trying to catch her breath as she stares at Beca in a daze, not even mad about Beca's comment.

"You're really good at that." Chloe nods, making Beca smile.

"I've been told."

Chloe leans forward, touching her lips to the other girl's again. Beca kisses back, surprising Chloe. She had thought that Beca would have run off by now, just like last time. Chloe can tell that the girl wants more though, making her kiss Beca harder.

Chloe quickly decides she wants to know what Beca tastes like.

Chloe lets her lips move away from Beca's, her mouth traveling down the girl's jaw. She notices the way Beca's head tilts back as her eyes close, letting Chloe know which points on the girl's skin to pay more attention to. Chloe bites down a few times, making the other girl moan. Chloe smiles, deciding she likes that sound coming from Beca.

Chloe's arms unravel from around Beca's neck, her hands traveling down the girl's chest as they lightly grasp at the girl's breasts.

She makes the decision quickly, turning the other girl around and pushing her against the wall instead.

"I'm having a turn now." Chloe whispers, making Beca nod quickly with uneven breaths.

Chloe lets her hands travel down Beca's torso, her body slowly crouching as Beca leans back against the wall, her smile only growing as Chloe gets down on her knees.

Chloe unbuckles and unbuttons Beca's jeans, pulling them down to the girl's feet. Her smile growing as Beca's hands intertwine in her hair immediately.

Chloe kisses Beca's waist as she slowly brings down the girl's underwear with her fingers, her mouth continuing down to the girl's core. She blows hot air, making Beca's breath become heavier above her.

Chloe moves forward quickly, placing her hands on the backs of Beca's thighs as she tastes the girl for the first time. She pushes her tongue up Beca's wet folds, making the girl's grip in her hair tighten. She smiles, liking the feeling of Beca trembling because of her. She moves her lips, moving her tongue inside of Beca. The actions earns the redhead sounds from the other girl's lips, making her move her mouth faster.

She brings up one of her hands, letting her thumb add pressure to the other girl's clit. Beca moans louder as Chloe picks up her pace, happily eating the girl out.

Chloe decides she likes the way Beca holds Chloe's head in her hands, she likes the way Beca just feels so present.

A few minutes pass before Beca has her turn at cumming. Chloe cleans the girl, riding out her orgasm for her. She pulls back and looks up at Beca, happy to see the girl's satisfied expression on her face.

Chloe wipes her mouth off on her arm, before rising again to be leveled with Beca again. She looks at the girl's smiling face, feeling proud of herself.

"Looks like I can make you cum pretty fast as well."

Beca opens her eyes, smiling as she looks at Chloe. "Don't get too cocky there, Beale."

"Me, cocky?" Chloe asks with her mouth dropping, her amused look only making Beca's smile grow.

Chloe's surprised though when the brunette quickly flips them over, Chloe's back hitting the wall again. "Yes, you."

Chloe bites her lip as she stares at the smug smile on the girl's lips in front of her.

"We have to set some rules if we continue to do this Beca." Chloe breaths, her hand grasping the back of Beca's neck.

"God, you're no fun Beale." The other girl smirks, her lips touching Chloe's neck once before she looks back at the redhead.

"First of all, no one can know." Chloe starts.

"Okay." Beca kisses the girl's neck once more.

"I have to be the only one."

"What do you mean?" Beca's head rises once again, eyebrows raised as she looks at the other girl's eyes.

"I don't want you fucking around with other girls, only me." Chloe states, taking a deep breath as she stares at the other girl.

"You don't want to share me, huh?" Beca smirks making Chloe roll her eyes.

"I just don't want to catch some weird STD." Chloe tells Beca, making the girl chuckle and look down between them before looking back up.

"Fine."

Chloe holds back the smile that wants to break loose, she had thought Beca would have been more reluctant with that rule. "You have to give me your number."

"Is that a rule or a personal need?" Beca teases, making Chloe roll her eyes as she tries to hide her oncoming blush.

"It'll be easier to do this if we can contact each other." Chloe explains making Beca nod with the same smug smile still plastered on her face.

"Sounds good." Beca leans down again, kissing underneath Chloe's ear. "Anything else?"

"No." Chloe smiles, her arms tightening around the other girl.

"Well, we should go one more round if you're done talking now." Beca mumbles against Chloe's skin making Chloe bite her lower lip.

"Okay." Chloe smiles, closing her eyes as Beca begins to nip.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, but i'll be trying to post a few more chapters in the next few weeks because of break :)**

 **Qs: are you guys liking it so far? What do you think will happen? :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello. I know it's been like over a year since this story was last updated and most of you have forgotten about it, but I'm back. Life got in the way and I eventually just forgot about it. A friend found it and suggested I continue though. So here I am. I'll try to update it like once a week, I think that's all I can manage at the moment. But thanks for reading! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I didn't go through it too thoroughly. Hope you enjoy though**

 **\- Jess**

* * *

"I've had it with the midget." Aubrey huffs as she moves into the passenger seat next to Chloe.

"Huh?" Chloe asks, confused by the girl's entry.

"She took a whole hour this morning in the bathroom. Now I look like shit." Aubrey shakes her head, putting on her seatbelt.

"You look beautiful as always Bree." Chloe gives a sympathetic smile as she puts the car in reverse, pulling out of the Posen's driveway.

"She never takes that long, so she must have been doing it on purpose." The blonde continues, "And she blasts that god awful music while she's showering, my room was practically shaking with rave trash. I'm surprised I didn't find any potheads dancing outside of our house."

Chloe nods her head as her best friend continues to rant, her body on autopilot as she drives towards the high school. Aubrey may have made a mistake when she put the words _Beca_ and _Shower_ together in one sentence, making it hard for Chloe to think of much else.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe glances over at the blonde, receiving a puzzled look.

"You're spacing out."

"Sorry." Chloe shakes her head, feeling her face burn up. "My mind's just set on routines for cheer practice today."

"Oh." Aubrey nods, before continuing on with talk about the squad. Chloe remains to space out every now and then, nodding her head in agreement when she needs to. Her thoughts linger on the past week, wondering how it had flown by so quickly.

Chloe felt bad when she spent time with Aubrey lately, knowing she would be sneaking off to the greenhouse at lunch or during free periods instead of being with her best friend. Beca was there every time, ready to put Chloe into bliss before the next class would start. She felt guilty, knowing she was cheating on Tom and lying to her best friend. There's no doubt that if Aubrey found out, she would call it a great betrayal of some sorts. Chloe really wouldn't blame her for it either.

Meeting up with Beca though, it made Chloe's heart beat in excitement. She couldn't wait for each short reunion with the brunette. Beca still didn't converse much during their time together, but Chloe had gotten the girl to smile a few times. Chloe couldn't even explain the joy she felt when she saw the girl's lips curve the slightest because of something _she_ said.

Chloe also liked the way Beca would climax because of her.

It made her feel powerful and desirable, all in the best way.

Tom had begun to ask questions on why Chloe wasn't spending much time with him, but she only told him that she was busy with cheer and homework. He had complained about not getting intimate with her since the dance, but she honestly just couldn't do it. Why would she ever go to Tom again when she could go to Beca, who actually knew how to please her. So Chloe just continued to make excuses, hoping he would eventually just disappear until she figured out what she was going to do about the both of them. She still couldn't decide if she was ready to break it off just yet. The people around her would, and that's the daunting aspect of it.

Chloe looks around the commons when they step inside the school, knowing she's always mindlessly searching for the brunette in every room.

She strolls through the crowd, before she stands next to Jessica and Ashley as they chat. She turns and stretches her neck in an attempt to see above the sea of heads, looking for the girl with the piercings and tattoos. A hand slips onto her waist, making her look back to see Tom staring at her with confusion. "Who are you looking for?"

"You, of course." She lies, smiling as she leans and kisses him on the cheek. She let's her feet flatten out on the ground, knowing she'll just have to wait until after class to see Beca.

Chloe continues throughout the day, trying to distract her thoughts from getting too orientated on the girl. She doesn't have her Art class that day, knowing she's going to have to either send a text or find the brunette if she wants to meet with her. She never thought she would actually look forward to an Art class, but now she wants to have it everyday, just so she can share the silent mischief with the other girl.

Even though her and Beca rarely interact in that class, she's still fascinated with just watching the girl draw. She adores the way the girl's hand moves so fast, crafting flawless strokes casually. She likes the way the girl bites her lower lip when she's concentrating on a certain detail or when she stares at her own art and just ponders it for a moment. Beca seems at peace then, which never fails to make Chloe smile a little.

When practice comes around after school, Chloe walks to the gym and heads straight for the locker room. She notices some of the girls already changing as well, making small talk as she changes into her practice sweats and her sleeveless crop shirt. She then walks out to the gym, finding Aubrey already warming up some of the girls. The sight makes Chloe roll her eyes with a smile, knowing that Aubrey won't be anything less than ruthless to the team today.

Chloe makes everyone run a few laps before going over the routines from the previous practice, feeling hopeful at the sight of the improvement from her squad. She can sense Aubrey's stress still, hoping the blonde will lighten up and put some faith into the girls. Chloe knows that with time, their team will be seamless for regionals. They pick up strategy better than Chloe once thought they would, so she wasn't worried anymore.

"Alright guys, take five." Chloe breaths out an hour later, watching as each of the girls sit down or head for the water fountain. She looks over to Aubrey, seeing the girl rub at her temples as she sits down on a bench.

"Bree, it's okay." Chloe walks over, "Hey, on the Brightside, only two girls fell today."

"Two girls too many." The blonde sighs and looks up, making Chloe roll her eyes as she sips from her water.

"Take a break, I have to go grab some arrangements I wrote down today from my locker." Chloe steps back.

"Focusing on cheerleading instead of your classes again?" Aubrey teases, making Chloe chuckle.

"I have a 4.0, I think I'll be okay." The redhead winks before turning around and walking towards the locker room. She opens the door and steps in, passing by the tall rows of lockers and benches. She pushes towards the back of the room, finding her locker and opening it quickly.

She reaches into her backpack, looking for the folded paper she worked on in her Math class. Her hand stretches down, hoping she hadn't lost it.

Chloe's body jumps and a small squeak escapes through her lips when she feels two hands grasp onto her waist, making her turn around quickly.

"Why so jumpy Beale?" Beca smirks, pulling Chloe closer to her.

"You scared me." Chloe hits Beca's arm, making the girl stagger back a bit.

"Jesus, woman." Beca chuckles, patting at her arm playfully. "Take it easy."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe whispers, walking over to look past the rows of lockers, making sure that she and Beca are alone. She turns back to the brunette, breath staggering as she sees the girl stepping back towards her.

"I missed you." Beca shrugs, grabbing Chloe by the waist again and pulling her close.

Chloe stares at the other girl, her face softening a bit with a small smile. "You did?"

Beca nods, "Yeah, we haven't like fucked since Tuesday."

Chloe frowns before thinking about what the girl said, "It's Wednesday Beca."

"I know." Beca smirks again, making Chloe bite her lower lip as she raises her own arms and wraps them around the other girl's neck. Beca seems lighter today, there were no dark circles around her eyes that she usually sported half of her existence.

Beca takes the cue and leans in, her lips pressing against Chloe's glossed ones. She takes Chloe's bottom lip between her own, slowly walking towards the wall and pressing the girl up against it. Chloe's hands slide to Beca's face, pulling her closer as her tongue quickly slips into the other girl's mouth. She can feel Beca's hands start to wander on her waist, feeling them grasp at her exposed skin.

Chloe pulls her mouth away from Beca's though, earning a confused expression in return. "We can't do this now Beca."

"It won't take long." Beca reassures the redhead with a few heavy breaths.

"They're expecting me to come back any minute. It doesn't take that long to grab a piece of paper from my locker." Chloe gulps, staring at the long eyelashes in front of her.

"Is Aubrey out there?" Beca wonders, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Yes."

"She'd probably kill me if she ever saw this." Beca leers, leaning in and pressing a short kiss to Chloe's lips.

Chloe lets her eyes flutter back open when Beca's lips leave hers again, gulping as she watches the way Beca eyes continue to stare at her. "She would."

"It's exciting, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The risk of it all." Beca softly chuckles, never letting her eyes shift away from Chloe's.

"I suppose it is." Chloe smiles, her heart hammering against the inside of her chest. "I can't stay though."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah?"

Beca nods, her eyes dark. They wander down between them, taking in the redhead. "You look really hot right now."

Chloe bites her lip, not having the will power to try and hide her satisfaction with the girl's words. She kind of loves when Beca says things like that, it's sadly the only positive thing the girl usually has to say about her though.

"After school then?" Beca's attention returns to the conversation, a playful smile plastered on her face as she slowly leans in again. She doesn't give Chloe a chance to respond, only a chance to ponder in her lips.

Chloe pushes aside the nagging thought of hurrying and getting back to the gym, and lets her tongue connect with Beca's again. She lets her fingers grasp at Beca's long hair, both palms on either side of the girl's face as she attempts to bring her closer. Beca's arms wrap around the girl's waist tighter, bringing their chests together.

Time passes by slowly as she lets Beca continue their kiss, knowing she could go on like this all day.

Chloe forgets how long she's been gone though when one of the doors from the gym opens, making her pull her lips away from Beca quickly.

The two girls stare at each other with wide eyes as they hear footsteps coming closer. Beca lets go of Chloe, stepping back into the far end of the three walls of lockers around her.  
"Hide." Chloe whispers as she steps back towards her own locker, making Beca give her a questioning look.

"Do you expect me to get in one of these lockers?" Beca asks sarcastically, making Chloe frown. Chloe sees that Beca's right, they're stuck and the only wall out has someone walking towards them.

"Oh hey Chloe."

Chloe spins around, seeing Emily step inside the few walls of lockers. The girl's eyebrows rise as they land on Beca though, who stands in the corner with her head down and her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Emily. Did you need something?" Chloe wonders, trying to get the girl to look away from Beca.

"Oh yeah." The freshman chuckles before walking towards a certain locker across from Chloe's. "I just needed to grab a hair-tie."

Chloe smiles and Beca just hangs back silently, staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Hey, are you trying out for the team or something?" Emily then asks, looking back towards the quiet brunette again.

Beca looks up, meeting Chloe's eyes before looking to the curious freshman. "No."

"Oh." Emily nods confused, closing her locker quickly.

"Beca was just…wanting me to pass a message on to Aubrey." Chloe smiles hesitantly, already feeling guilty for lying to the younger girl.

Emily looks at her for a moment before nodding, almost as if she was contemplating whether to believe her captain or not. Her sweet eyes passing back and forth between the two before she speaks again. "Aubrey's in the gym, if you need to talk to her Beca."

"Oh that's okay, Chloe's got this." Beca straightens out ineptly, before walking towards the nearest exit. She turns and gives Chloe one last short look before moving through the door.

Chloe turns to Emily then, who looks at her still confused, "Why didn't she want to talk to Aubrey herself?"

"Oh, they just butt heads a bit." Chloe excuses, "She didn't want to start anything during our practice."

"Oh." Emily nods, "Well are you okay? I heard you two butt heads a lot too."

"I'm fine, nothing bad happened." Chloe smiles, starting to feel the stress in her jaw shape from pressing a smile for so long. "Let's go back to practice."

She grabs onto the papers she came for, before walking back to the gym with the freshman. Aubrey gives her a questioning look, asking her what took so long. She lies about using the bathroom, feeling relieved when the blonde believes her. Chloe starts up practice again, wanting to get it over with so she can go and hopefully see Beca.

The rest of practice treks by agonizingly slow after, a certain activity with a particular irritable, brunette being the only thought passing through Chloe's mind while her squad repeats their current routine. Chloe knows Aubrey can sense the shift in her mood and the impatience laced through her commands, so she picks up her smile as the blonde begins to bark orders in hopes of disguising herself.

Chloe nearly runs back to the locker room after dismissing her squad for the day, not caring about her best friend's confusion. The redhead doesn't even bother changing before grabbing her bag and leaving the school with her phone in hand.

She rolls her eyes as she paces through the school grounds, the dialing continuing longer than necessary, knowing the girl likes to keep her waiting as long as possible in terms of amusement.

"Hello?"

"Beca, I'm gonna text you my address. Be there as soon as possible."

"Whoa. Sounds like you're a little desperate right now."

"Just be there, okay? " Chloe sighs as she spots her car, quickening her pace in hopes of not being diverted by someone along the way.

"Will do. Get ready to have your world rocked Beale." Chloe can practically hear the smirk, making her own smile unravel.

"You're kind of a dork sometimes, did you know that?"

"Yeah sure, says the girl who still wears hello kitty underwear."

Chloe stops as she reaches her car, looking around as she lowers her voice. "You promised to never mention those again Beca. It was laundry day anyways."

"And you believed me?" Beca chuckles in the phone.

"Shut up."

"You're pouting, aren't you?"

"No." Chloe frowns, getting into her car. She sighs in relief when silence engulfs her surroundings, taking a moment to let her heart rest as the brunette laughs on the other end. "You know, I could just lock my doors when you get there. No sex for you."

"Yeah, as if it would bother me that much. We're not all as horny as you Chloe."

"That's it, I'm cancelling." Chloe pulls out of her parking spot, hearing silence in return. Her smile slowly curves up as she drives away from the school. She liked having the upper hand sometimes.

A sudden beep makes her scrunch her eyebrows together though, and pull her phone away from her face, her eyes widening at the sight on the screen.

"She did not just hang up on me." Chloe's mouth hangs as she turns her focus back to the road, shock buzzing through her. She takes a moment before throwing her phone in the passenger seat. "Whatever, she'll be there."

Chloe pulls into her driveway later, hopping out of her car with her bag in hand. She's amazed when she sees Beca standing against her front door already, sipping on a straw from the soft drink in her hand. The girl smirks and pushes up her sunglasses when her eyes land on the redhead walking towards her.

"Did you walk here? Where's your car?" Chloe wonders looking back to the driveway once more before stepping up to the girl.

"Parked a block away, thought it would be best just in case we had an unexpected visitor." Beca shrugs moving out of the way for Chloe to open the door, following the girl inside after.

"I guess that's the smart choice." Chloe agrees but frowns anyways, watching the girl take in her home as they amble through. Beca follows her up the staircase, and into the girl's bedroom with curious eyes. Chloe pauses for a moment in her doorway before completely walking in, almost feeling nervous about the girl being in her most sacred place. She silently curses herself for leaving the place a mess, feeling embarrassed by the scattered books and clothing.

Chloe gently drops her bag and turns to looks at the girl, following the girl's exploration as she looks around the room slowly. The room was pretty simple, nothing too expressive. Violet was apparent in the supposed theme of the room, a few posters and pictures, here and there. Chloe slowly realizes her room was probably boring and blushes, hating how she cares for the girl's opinion about something so meek. She miserably always cared about what the girl thought though.

Beca's eyes meet hers once she's done looking around, taking another sip from her drink. "Cool room."

"Yeah…not really." Chloe shrugs uneasily, staring down at the ground as one hand grabs her other arm and her lips quirk.

"No, I like it. Especially that ancient JT poster." Beca points out chuckling, which makes Chloe blush. "I mean, I totally forgot about the whole ramen noodle hair he had going on. Very sexy. "

Chloe laughs and looks up to see the brunette smiling at her, a moment passing through them. Chloe finds it hard to not beam back. Beca Mitchell just made a _joke_ , in _her_ room. With intention to make _Chloe_ laugh. That's not something that just happens everyday.

Beca sets down her drink on Chloe's desk, before striding over to the suddenly reluctant girl. Chloe can see the moment her eyes turn dark again, the way they lust after her confidentially. Her hands land on the girl's hips first, making Chloe bite her lip harder each step taken closer. Her eyes flutter to a close as the girl presses her lips to Chloe's own softly, with no moment in between to take each other in. Chloe scrunches her eyebrows, confused with the tenderness of the kiss. Beca always seemed to take their pace quickly, leaving no time to expand mentally on their actions.

Chloe lets her hands reach towards the girl's face, softly cupping her cheeks in an effort to feel her closer. The kiss is humble, and leisurely sincere. She hasn't felt this soft around the girl since they were young. How Chloe is left breathless, more than any of their prior make out sessions is a mystery.

Their mouths separate for a moment, each of them too still to open their eyes. Chloe can hear Beca's mind racing, wondering if the girl can hear her own. She can't quite understand the sudden shift happening in the moment here.

Chloe opens her eyes, meeting the dusky sky in front of her. Beca blinks a few times, a turn in her expression evident as her head pulls back a few inches.

Beca steps back, frightening Chloe. _Was she going to run again?_

The shorter girl slips her jacket off her shoulders though, and then her shirt, leaving herself half naked in front of Chloe. Chloe takes in the girl for the moment, curious about the short pace altering.

Beca raises an eyebrow at the redhead though, looking suddenly impatient.

Chloe nods taking in the request, moving to take off her own shirt. Hands and lips return to her then, pulling her in against a bare chest. Chloe lets herself fall into the next moment, and the moment after that. Each of them finding indulgence in each other, the odd shift in Beca's action's lost in the back of Chloe's mind for the time being.

* * *

Chloe stares up at her ceiling, trying to keep her own smile away. She can hear the girl's rushed breaths beside her, knowing Beca is staring up as well. Chloe wants to reach out to her, but knows she can't. That's not what this kind of situation is, Chloe knows Beca doesn't want that kind of thing. Still Chloe's energy continues, not helping her as she restrains herself.

Her phone can be heard ringing for the second time since they walked into her room that day. She lets it ring again, not wanting to move away from their after moment. She can feel that the device is making the body next to her tense though.

It continues to ring for a third time, making Beca sigh. "Apparently whoever is calling doesn't know how to leave a message."

Chloe smiles at the comment, before gradually pushing herself up and taking a shirt from the bottom of her bed. She pulls it over her head and stands up, running a hand through her messy hair as she walks to her discarded bag on the floor. She pulls out her phone, frowning when she sees Tom's name. She dismisses the call and turns back to her bed, freezing when she see's the brunette.

Beca rests nevertheless, her eyes closed with her hands behind her head. Her naked form stays visible, only Chloe's light sheets covering her bottom half. Her breathing finally evens out, her chest starting to move slower in its place. Beca's hair is messy though, and somehow looking longer than ever to Chloe.

"This was a lot easier than doing it in the greenhouse at school, that's for sure." Beca mumbles making Chloe's cheeks burn. The taller girl stumbles back over, crawling into the bed again. She lies on her side cautiously, getting comfortable as she gazes at the other girl in her bed. _How the hell did they get in this situation?_

"For sure."

Beca's eyebrows scrunch together as she opens her eyes, turning her head to glance at the soft voiced redhead. "Who was calling you so much?"

Chloe's lips twist as she looks down from the girl's eyes, "Tom."

"Hmm." Beca nods, eyebrows pressing further. "That reminds me, how come I'm not allowed to fuck other girls but you and assface can get it on?"

Chloe frowns and glares up, " _Assface_? Really Beca?"

Beca just shrugs, a proud smirk on the edge of her lips. Chloe shakes it off though, "Tom and I aren't _getting it on_. I haven't slept with him since you and I started…this weird…escapade."

"Don't you mean sexcapade?" Beca grins then, softly laughing at her own joke, making Chloe roll her eyes. "C'mon, there was no way I would resist calling it that."

Chloe's eyes narrow at the girl, before she bites her lip, "Again, you're kind of a dork Mitchell."

"I'm a fucking badass." Beca beams, making Chloe amazed at how far the girl has taken the light banter. She nods softly making Beca roll her eyes and stare up at the ceiling once more, the brunette quickly sobering herself. "You two sure are a weird couple, that's all I'm saying."

"Why do you say that?" Chloe wonders, pouting.

"I don't know." Beca shrugs again, her eyes searching the blank wall. "I guess just the whole thing you have with me, and the whole thing he has with like half the soft ball team. It's just… _weird_."

Chloe slowly sits up, unraveling from her comfort. She stares down at the brunette baffled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Beca looks back to Chloe, suddenly confused. "Huh?"

"What do you mean by the 'whole thing he has with half of the soft ball team'?" Chloe questions, an edge of panic in her voice.

Beca sits up unsettled, meeting the girl's level. "Did you guys not have like an understanding or something?"

"About what?" Chloe's voice rises timidly as she searches Beca's expression.

"You know, 'bout an open relationship or some shit. I don't know how those things work." Beca stammers, not liking the quick change in atmosphere here.

"Tom has no idea about you." The redhead tells her with a shake to her head, "What did you mean about the soft ball team Beca?"

Beca swallows, watching the forming trembles in the girl's lips. "Shit Chloe, I thought you knew."

Chloe waits for a richer explanation, her mind already setting together the situation though. She looks away from Beca, gazing down at the ruffles in her blankets around her. "He's been cheating on me?"

Beca stays silent, uneasily watching the girl process the information.

"For how long? With how many girls? How did _you_ know?" Chloe looks back with a threat in her eyes, making Beca speak cautiously.

"Um." She pauses, "I think a lot of people know. I just heard about it at lunch this past week…I don't know how many girls…I thought that's why you were fine with our, er sexy times or whatever..."

Chloe gapes at Beca, letting it sink in. A lump forms in her throat, not understanding how this could have been going on without having any knowledge of it.

"No, I didn't know." Chloe whispers, moving to lie back down on her bed. Beca warily looks around the room, unsure of what's happening. Her eyes return to the girl, seeing the gloom in her eyes as she contemplates.

"Do you love him or something?" Beca wonders, not understanding why she's this upset.

"No." Chloe mutters.

"Then break up with him, move on." Beca suggests as if it's the most obvious conclusion.

"Yeah."

Beca sighs, not liking the sudden dejection in the girl's voice. "Maybe, I should-"

"Stay please." Chloe interrupts and looks to Beca with glossy eyes, her breath staggering.

Beca gapes down at the girl, disordered with the request. Chloe's hand reaches out then, a few fingers barely touching the top of Beca's hand. The redhead can sense the internal battle, hoping she would come out on top this time in Beca's thoughts. She knows by the look in the girl's eyes though, it's not happening today.

"I have to go..." Beca nods, slowly removing herself from the bed. Chloe nods back, telling herself to not take it to heart. She didn't expect anything else from the broody girl.

She watches as the brunette walks around the room, putting her clothing back on and gathering her stuff. Beca gives a soft nod in the doorway, before quickly walking through it.

Chloe feels sad for two entirely different things now.


	7. Chapter 6

A weekend with an awkward meeting amongst little explanations and a phone call later, Chloe finds herself sitting beside Aubrey in a mountain of blankets; a pint of ice-cream in hand as the Princess Bride plays on her TV. Aubrey took the few words Chloe gave her when she had called her over, the blonde currently on a thin line of understanding. Chloe wishes she could tell her everything, about Beca, and her own involvement in the damage of the breakup. She knows she can't though, she doesn't want to lose _two_ people in her life right now.

Chloe wasn't sad for the reasons Aubrey initially thought when the redhead announced the breakup. She was more upset about the man she once thought she knew, as foolish as it sounded. Of course she wasn't in love with Tom, she knew that wouldn't be happening the first month into their relationship. She does love him though. She's known him for years, long enough to know she was losing a friend more than a boyfriend.

Maybe she's just upset, because she wasn't fond of the idea of being single again. She had been dating Tom since their sophomore year. On a long scale of things, it wasn't that long; but two years of having someone always there, and then suddenly not, wasn't something she would just get used to quickly again. She wants to say it would be all right since she has Beca now, but they weren't _dating_. Chloe likes to think the girl doesn't hate her as much now, but knows she still isn't coming out on top of the girl's list. Beca doesn't even stay around much after they have sex, Chloe doesn't even know what the girl's favorite color is. So she has no account to rely on the girl for much more than just fucking.

She thinks about how she cheated too, and that her right for anger aimed at Tom was hypocritically taken away from her. She just didn't expect his side to involve more than _one_ girl. It may have not been 'half of the softball team' like Beca heard, but he admitted it happened quite a few times with more than one girl.  
Chloe didn't stay long to listen to his reasoning, she didn't want that playing through her mind all week; compelling an obsession of what she could've done to prevent it. She could see the pain in his eyes as she left his house, making her wonder if he was desolate for the same reasons she was. She's been playing with the idea of maybe trialing a friendship again one day, but knows they would both be off to different places by the time she felt ready for it.

Aubrey ends up staying the night, sleeping in the girl's bed as a reassurance of Chloe's sudden feeling of loneliness.

The next day at school, Chloe can't help but keep low and avoid any possible places that Tom usually lingers. She doesn't want to deal with looking him in the eyes, already knowing she would want to tell him about Beca. He was in pain, Chloe can see that plainly. She wants to assure him he wasn't the only one in the wrong doing here, but knows it's too risky. She has a feeling Beca doesn't want their secret to unveil just as much as she does. There was no way Chloe wanted to attend a school where people knew she stoops as low as fucking someone who probably hates her.

Luckily, her friends are sincere and don't ask too many questions during the day. Jessica and Ashley have been proving to be sincerer than she originally thought, making her wonder what altered inside her head to finally appreciate that. She's starting to think that she can't read people anymore. She couldn't read Tom or Beca properly, and she had slept with both of them. Something she believes to be a very intimate action, even if her moments with Beca were haste and for pleasure only. She already knows she wouldn't have slept with just anyone the night of the dance, oddly as it sounds. Beca may be the most irritating girl Chloe knows, but she believes there's still something between them. Even if it's the least, vital, piece in their lives.

Chloe walks into her Art class later that day jadedly, noticing she's early when there's no one at her table yet. Lily is usually the first to show, making it impossible for Chloe to feel comfortable in their silence. The quiet girl is still making no progress with the redhead; Chloe tries to talk to her, but receives muteness or whispered comments that she hopes aren't insults.

As Chloe sits down on her usual stool, she pulls out her latest assignment. She takes a moment to gaze down at it, every crimped line taunting her. Each project for this class seemed to merge into one difficult clutter for her; making her yearn to get a good score for genuine skill, rather than just participation for once.

More students amble into the room as the second bell rings, Chloe not paying much attention to the motions around her. She contemplates her sketch and it's form, questioning why she just can't get it right. It looked more like a child's drawing than a moderately grown human's, making her wonder why she was the odd one out in the classroom. Sure, there were a few students like Beca, who seemed to be descendants of Da Vinci or something, but everyone else seemed relatively average. Yet she sat here, a girl who couldn't meet the standards of a child's doodles.

Maybe that's why Tom cheated on her, she couldn't draw a fucking apple to save her life.

"Don't you remember what I told you about staring at your drawings like that? It doesn't make it any less shitter."

Chloe looks up slowly, seeing Beca stand above her with a playful smirk. She wears a hoodie with sunglasses propped on the top of her head, pushing the hair out of her face. She looks alive today, almost as if she was happy about something.

"You're right." Chloe nods slowly. Her voice then starts to break, and her bottom lip suddenly is trembling with her eyes watering.

Beca's eyes instantly go wide, not expecting this kind of reaction. "Shit."

The shorter girl looks around in a panic as Chloe gradually loses stability in front of her. Lily stares back from across the table, her shock just as apparent as the brunettes.

"You're completely right." Chloe looks back to her paper, a few tears running down her face. "I can't do _anything_."

Beca can see everyone beginning to stare at the sudden breakdown from the redhead, making her curse under her breath again. She turns back to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder as she leans down to the girl's level. "Chloe shh, it's okay. Your art is good. I'm sorry."

"No it's not. I'm going to fail." Chloe grabs her paper, holding it up to her chest to display it to Beca. "This is failure."

Beca stands straighter gaping, "Um…"

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Mrs. Sanderson quickly steps beside Beca making the brunette step back, removing her hand from the source of commotion.

"Everything is wrong." Chloe slams her paper back down, her crying only intensifying as she puts her hand on her forehead to hide herself. Mrs. Sanderson then looks to Beca, accusation already in her eyes.

Beca shakes her head quickly, looking back and forth between the two women. "It wasn't-I don't know...bad breakup? I think."

Mrs. Sanderson sighs and rolls her eyes as she folds her arms, taking a moment to think before shaking her head. "Take her out for a minute to get this under control, make sure she's alright."

Beca nods her head briefly with a slight shrug, "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Chloe can feel the girl's hands on her shoulders again, "C'mon Chloe. Let's go."

Chloe looks up, damp eyes meeting the girl's flustered ones. She nods with a silent surrender and lets Beca guide her out of the room, not catching much of the moment as everyone stares at them with curious eyes. Chloe can hear the door click behind her as they walk away. Beca keeps her hand on the girl's shoulder, and continues to direct her towards the end of the hallway in hopes of privacy.

"Jesus woman." Beca mumbles, stopping the girl near the back wall. She looks around making sure no one is around before turning back to the girl, hands moving to stand awkwardly by her sides.

"I'm sorry." Chloe shakes her head, wiping the tears off of her face. She looks up and around, anywhere but at the girl in front of her. Beca gives her a moment before speaking again, nervous that she might make the girl cry even more.

"What's wrong with you?" Beca warily asks, her eyebrow raised.

Chloe sighs, her crying finally coming to a slow. "I don't know."

Beca slides her hands into her back pockets, starting to rock on the heels of her feet. "Is this…about assface?"

"Don't call him that." Chloe tells Beca crossly, finally looking up at her.  
The brunette rolls her eyes, taking a step forward. "He cheated on you. I think it's safe to say he justifies the nickname."

Chloe shakes her head, thinking about the comment. Beca watches curiously as the girl's mind races, not ready for more tears. The redhead's voice wavers again when she speaks. "If it's safe to say that, then I'm an _assface_ too."

The shorter girl sighs, her annoyance trying to break the restrains she's holding. She bites the inside of her lip as she contemplates her next move, groaning before she puts her hands on the girl's arms, taking one last step forward. "You're being so dramatic Chloe. Just take a breath and chill out for a second."  
Chloe blinks a few times before she does as she's told, nodding as she tries to stop the new set of tears wanting to break loose. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, pursing her lips as her emotions finally subside. She hiccups once making Beca's frustration disappear and a small smile form.

"See? That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

"I'm sorry." Chloe nods again, the soft look on Beca's expression making it easier to catch up with the moment and think fairly again. She puts her full attention on the brunette, unsure of how long the girl would stay this close to her.

"You're many things Chloe Beale, but one of them is not an assface. That word is only reserved for real dicks." Beca tells her, making the redhead consider the sincerity from the girl.

"I'm not?" Chloe questions quietly.

"No." Beca chuckles, "You're not."

"But I-"

"But nothing. You cheated, okay? He cheated too…a lot. In fact, he cheated before you did. You both were clearly not supposed to be in a relationship together. Whatever, maybe it's a sign or something. Just move on…you'll be fine." Beca states with a short smile, trying to end the dejection in Chloe's expression.

Chloe stares at the girl in front of her, noticing the effort in the girl's words even though they may be simple. She doesn't know where Beca's actions are coming from or even why, but they're making the lump her throat fade. She gently nods her head, realizing that Beca's right. She needs to move on. She's known for a long time that her and Tom weren't going to last, maybe this was a blessing in disguise to discourse the delay of the inevitable.

"You're right." Chloe agrees softly. "I-I'll be fine."

Beca sighs in relief, her hands sliding down the girl's arms until they fall away. "Yeah dude. There you go. Girl power or some shit." She pumps a fist in the air awkwardly.

Chloe laughs under her breath, amused by the girl's attempts to ease the tension. Beca surprisingly smiles back, clearly satisfied with her own effort.

Chloe can't remember the last time the broody girl smiled this much outside of sex. "You're a dork Beca."

"Excuse me, I thought we already established I'm a badass. Stop trying to convince me otherwise, or I might start to believe you." Beca smirks and runs her hand through her hair, making Chloe laugh some more and stare at the girl in awe. Her wet eyes crease as her hand comes up to cover her bright smile, before it moves to wipe away any remaining tears in an attempt to cover the previous action up.

"I think you were the one that established your badass status. Not me." Chloe shakes her head, her hands dropping back down to her sides. "I never agreed on that."

"Oh whatever." Beca mumbles with a playful eye roll, the girl's hands slipping into her back pockets again. Chloe grasps onto the amusing inelegance that shifts into Beca's spirit, remembering the way it used to make her smile the same way when they were younger.

"You are surprisingly good at making me feel better." Chloe mentions, watching the girl's reaction carefully.

Beca shrugs, looking away for a second. "I just don't like when girls cry…it's just too much stimulation for me to handle."

Chloe holds back a grin that wants to break loose, easily seeing past the excuse. "Okay."

The brunette looks back to Chloe, her expression sobering as she searches the girl's face. The taller girl stays still in the moment, not wanting to scare off the girl's eyes again. She realizes she really wants to kiss Beca then, not knowing if that would be strange or not though. If anything, it would definitely scare the brunette off, and that was the last thing Chloe wanted to do.

"Okay." Beca mimics, nodding uncertainly. Her eyebrows then scrunch together softly, making Chloe want to know what the girl is thinking more than anything. When the shorter girl's eyes dip down for a second, Chloe stops herself from doing the same, as hard as it may be.

"We should go clean you up." Beca meets Chloe's eyes again, licking her lips. "You're eyes are swollen."

Chloe nods, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks. She wipes at her eyes once again, wishing she could suddenly hide. Beca and everyone had seen her crying, messily too. She doesn't know why she lost it in the moment, knowing she was stronger than that. Seeing Beca though, it somehow made her want to unleash what she was really feeling.

There's a moment of uncertainty between them before they turn around, each of them too caught on the unusual vibe. Chloe walks alongside the girl as they amble back to the bathroom, pleased that the girl watches over he as she cleans up.

* * *

 **An: This chapter is short bc it's a filler, but has a few important aspects to our dorky little duo. So I hope you like it. Again, sorry for grammar mistakes, I don't revise as well as I should. Thank you so so much for the feedback though on the last chapter, so glad you guys are enjoying the story :)**

 **\- Jess**


	8. Chapter 7

"Horror movies are good and all, but are just so unrealistic." Aubrey sighs before placing another piece of popcorn into her mouth, shaking her head critically as the girl onscreen walks into the basement. The intense music coming from the TV slowly builds and plays throughout the room, each of the girls hardly affected by it. "I mean, there can't be that many dumb people out there."

"I've met that many dumb people before." Jessica chuckles beside Chloe, the redhead sending her a smile after. Lights dance across each of their faces, giving them the little illumination that they needed in the room.

"Sure, me too. But I want to see one of these movies with smart characters for once. That would be a lot more interesting than just watching everyone get hacked up right off the bat." The blonde debates making Chloe roll her eyes with a grin.

"Bree, have you ever noticed that you're always more concerned about the realism, than the actually plot?" Chloe questions from the couch, turning her head to look back at her best friend. The girl sits on the other sofa, now smiling back.

"A movie isn't very good if it's not realistic." Aubrey retorts teasingly, leaning over the small space between the couches to hand the bowl to Chloe. "Here, take this. I need to stop eating."

Chloe grabs it and sets it in her lap, taking a few bites as she looks back to the screen. "Is that why you never wanna watch fantasy or sci-fi?"

"No. I don't want to watch those because they're boring." Aubrey shrugs as she wipes off her hands with a napkin.

"No they're not. I mean, have you seen Star Wars?" Chloe questions, making the taller girl look at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"You like Star Wars?"

"Of course." Chloe states as if it's something the blonde should have already known. "Wars in space, that's just cool. And have you seen Han and Leia? Talk about bi-heaven." Chloe smirks boldly, making Aubrey roll her eyes as Jessica laughs.

"She's right." Jessica agrees, taking some popcorn for herself.

Chloe smiles as they each turn their attention back to the film, enjoying her Friday night with them. Since Chloe wasn't going out to her usual date with Tom that night, Aubrey thought it would be fun to gather some of the girls to watch a few movies. Jessica was the only one available, but Chloe was overjoyed about it nonetheless.

The week had been slow, but she had friends by her side looking out for her. She knew the breakup wasn't going to affect her for much longer, and she was finally at peace with it. She now had extra time for more important things in her life. She was working hard on new routines for the squad, focusing more on her homework, and even doing some after school tutoring for the middle school. She was starting to feel motivated again and it felt good. She wasn't going to let some boy take her down like an unfair cliché.

The only thing she hadn't returned back to yet, was Beca. Sure they had seen each other around, but hadn't really _enjoyed_ each other since the night Chloe found out about Tom's secrets. They don't really talk during their art class, but they do share some quiet moments together. Just glancing at each other as they work, almost as if it were a silent check up with one another. She likes to think that's an improvement over anything. Chloe knows the girl is giving her space though, and she couldn't be more grateful about it. Finding out her boyfriend cheated on her with multiple women, wasn't really putting her into the mood lately.

She finds herself thinking a lot about her breakdown in art class though, and how Beca had calmed her down. It was like Chloe had been talking to an entirely different person that day, even if it was just a brief and simple conversation. Beca had been soft, and it was directed towards Chloe of all people. She and Beca may have not talked to each other since then, but she's noticed that the softness hasn't disappeared completely yet. There's a hint of it still there, making Chloe feel at ease around the girl. She just hopes it doesn't vanish so soon.

Maybe she had a real reason to have hope. It made her feel eager, knowing there could be a chance to have a relationship with the girl again; even if it was only on the lines of friendly acquaintances. She would take anything at this point; being around Beca again, made her realize how much she missed the girl. The _real_ girl. Not the one who walked around with a tired glare and hung-over motions, swearing everyone off at any given moment; but the one that used to work so hard to hide her blushing when Chloe would compliment her, who talked passionately about music with adorable hand motions, and would geek out hard over the few things she really loved. Or the girl that would tell Chloe how much she missed her mom, and completely unveil her true emotions right in front of her. Chloe can remember when Beca had thanked her for spending time with her, that she had made the girl feel less alone. She can't understand how she went to being thanked for being there, to being casted away with anger. It just didn't make sense to her.

She was going to find out why though someday, she just has to tread careful waters before she can get to that point.

"I gotta pee, be right back." Chloe stands from the couch, giving the popcorn bowl to Jessica.

"Want me to pause it?" Aubrey looks up, reaching for the remote.

"No it's fine. I've seen it before." Chloe smiles, leaving the girls behind as she stumbles in her socks towards the hallway.

She turns on a light as she enters it, walking through the blonde's familiar home. Photographs line the walls in frames, most of them of Aubrey throughout the years. Half of them have her mother beside her, sitting in awe of her daughter. Chloe glances at them as she wanders by slowly, always enjoying them each time she here.

She finally reaches the bathroom, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. Her eyebrows scrunch together as she looks towards the end of hallway, she can see the light on under Beca's door. She can hear light music too, confirming that the girl was actually inside. She had no idea the brunette was home that night, suspecting she would be out.

Chloe looks behind her towards the TV room, checking if Aubrey and Jessica can see her from where she stands. The walls obstruct her view making her smile and turn back around, she then leisurely walks towards the last door in the hallway. She steps closer and stops herself, listening to the music for a short moment. She didn't recognize it, but it was calm and kind of lovely.

She then gets an idea, quickly pulling her cell from her hoodie's pocket. She types up a quick text, smiling down at her phone.

 **To: Beca**

 _ **Hey, open your door :)**_

There's a moment of silence as she slides the phone back into her pocket, feeling a bit silly as she stands waiting, but smirks it off anyways. She can hear the familiar text tone behind the door soon after, only enticing her excitement to see the girl.

A minute later, the door opens cautiously. Beca stands there in a white tank top and sweatpants, an eyebrow raised in question as she takes Chloe's form in. She looks down the hallway before returning her gaze to the redhead.

"Hey." Chloe whispers with a smile as she leans in, her head pressed against the doorframe.

Beca's confused expression only grows, clearly not understanding Chloe's little game here. She leans in a bit, her face only a few inches from the taller girl's, whispering back. "Hey?"

"Whatcha doin?" Chloe wonders sweetly, her voice still low.

"Um…not much. Just mixing music." Beca replies with a shrug.

"That sounds fun." Chloe beams, staring at the girl with bright eyes.

"Sure…" Beca nods, both eyebrows raised now. Chloe stays silent for a moment, still standing close with a cheerful appearance. The brunette awkwardly stands there, questioning the girl with her eyes. When she doesn't get an answer right away, she sighs and decides to play along. "What are you doing?"

"Saying hello." Chloe grins.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Do you want to come join us?" Chloe then wonders, catching the girl off guard. "We're almost done with this movie, we'll probably start a new one soon. We're watching all the classic horrors."

Beca just stares at her dumbfounded, her eyebrows scrunched together. "That sounds terrible."

"What?" Chloe pouts, "Why would you say that?"

"I hate movies."

"You do?" Chloe asks curiously.

"Yeah."

"Well…" The redhead draws out, "You could still come join us. There's an open spot on the couch next to me."

Chloe then winks at her, making Beca unable to hide the slight amusement wanting to break loose.

"Yeah, it still sounds terrible." Beca shakes her head making the girl pout again.

"Fine. Hang out in your room all night by yourself like a hermit." Chloe amiably surrenders and straightens up, her head leaving the doorframe. "We'll just have some more fun without you I guess."  
"Can't be that much fun with the Devil's spawn involved." Beca smirks, making Chloe roll her eyes.

"That's my best friend you're talking about. Don't be so mean."

"Did you expect anything else from me?" Beca wonders with a short laugh making the girl in front of her faintly smile back.

"No." Chloe shakes her head, "We're just watching a movie though, it's not like you have to talk to her. Or to any of us for that matter."

Beca stares at the girl for a moment, making Chloe hopeful that she's actually contemplating the offer.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna have to pass on that."

Chloe sulks, "Okay."

"Okay." Beca nods, watching the girl's disappointment play across her features.  
"Bye then." Chloe steps back slowly, making the brunette frown herself.

"Bye." She replies as the girl turns around and walks towards the bathroom door. Chloe can feel the brunette's eyes on her as she does so, still wishing she would change her mind.

She returns to Aubrey and Jessica a couple of minutes later, sitting back down in her spot. The movie they're watching ends soon after, each of them going to the kitchen to restock their junk food supply before deciding to put in another DVD. Chloe and Jessica decide to stay the night since it was late, so they borrow some of the blonde's bedclothes and get dressed before starting the next movie.

The film begins and the room lights up again as each of the girl's pull their attention to the screen. Chloe curls into her blanket, looking over to the empty spot next to her with a soft sigh. She was starting realize she was missing the girl's presence more and more since they last were together. And not just in a sexual way, she just wanted to be _near_ her.

She doesn't know what sparks her luck so instantly, but it happens. Because when she looks up, she see's the subject of her thoughts, making her smile form at an unhealthy speed.  
Beca stands in the entryway of the room with folded arms, clearly still reconsidering her decisions as she looks at the scene before her. Their eyes meet though and Chloe waves the girl over, patting the seat next to her. The hesitation on the girl's face makes Chloe believe she'll turn right back around, but Beca rolls her eyes and drops her arms. She staggers into the room, the other two girls finally noticing her presence.

Aubrey watches the girl with knitted eyebrows as Beca sits down with a slouch, a fist resting underneath her jaw, holding her head up as she sighs deeply. Chloe tries to hide her smile as she looks over at the girl, knowing she can't be too obvious around her friends.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aubrey questions the girl after pausing the movie. Jessica raises her eyebrows beside Chloe, confused about the situation too.

"Sitting in my living room." Beca replies nonchalantly, looking over at the blonde with tired eyes.

"No you're not, go away."

"Bree, I invited her." Chloe speaks up, her voice already seeping into her "mother tone" as Aubrey likes to call it.

"Why would you do that?" Aubrey looks at her baffled.

"There's always room to share the fun." Chloe tries to smile, hoping the girl will pass it off as the redhead's nature of involving everyone. "Now come on, play the movie."

Aubrey stares at her, mouth gaping as she looks between her best friend and her stepsister. She shakes her head while blinking a few times, before turning back to the TV.

"Whatever." She mutters before grabbing the remote and resuming the movie. Chloe smiles and looks over at the brunette, seeing the girl already staring back at her.

Beca can't help but roll her eyes with hilarity, making the redhead grin before quickly covering it up and turning her attention back to the screen. She tries to push off the feeling of the girl's eyes on her, but can't.

She knows her heart is pounding harder because of it, and she just hopes Beca can't hear it. Chloe wishes she could reach out to the girl's hand resting between them, but knows it wouldn't be something Beca would want. She doesn't even know why she wants to if she's being honest with herself, the girl's hand just looks so tempting at the moment.

Chloe leans forward and pulls the blanket on top of her, spreading it out to cover the brunette's legs. The girl gives her a questioning look as she does this, making the redhead only smirk as she looks to the TV.

Beca doesn't push it away.

The movie ends as the night turns into the early morning, each of the girl's slowly falling asleep around Chloe. Beca had fallen asleep ten minutes into it, leaning up against the couch arm and having curled herself up into the blanket, stealing it in her slumber. Chloe realizes she's usually the last one awake at sleepovers like this, wondering why she can't fall asleep as easily.

Chloe decides to stand up and turn off the TV, making the room go completely dark. She gradually walks over to Beca, trying not to trip over her own feet. She puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, gently shaking her. "Beca. Let's get you to your bed." The girl mumbles in response as her eyelids squeeze together tighter, the pout on her face making Chloe smile. "C'mon sleepyhead."

"Fine." The brunette sighs, sluggishly opening her eyes. She unravels from the blanket, standing up. Chloe steps back, ogling at the way the girl stretches beside her. She can see the way Beca's shirt rides up, showcasing her lower abdomen. She bites her lip before looking away quickly, her eyes wandering to the other sleeping forms in the room. Aubrey was spread out on the other sofa, her head resting on one of the pillows. Jessica had her legs up on the recliner, already deep in sleep underneath her blanket.  
Beca walks past the redhead, rubbing at her eyes with a yawn. Chloe is about to sit back down and get comfortable, but a hand catches her wrist before she can do so. She looks to Beca with raised eyebrows, seeing the girl gesturing to come with her. Chloe hesitantly nods and follows the girl down the hallway, glancing back once as a precaution.

She walks into the girl's room, Beca finally letting go of her wrist before she shuts the door. Chloe stands awkwardly, looking around in the dark. The little moonlight from the window being their only flashlight as she takes in the room. Before she can comprehend much though, hands slip around her waist from behind, arms circling gently around her torso.

A kiss is pressed to her neck, making her breath hitch. She places her own hands on top of the girls arms as she leans back into the body, closing her eyes as more kisses trail her neck gently. She can feel that the girl is tired by the way she moves, but eager to quench her thirst.

Beca's hands unravel and trail down her torso, slowly dipping into Chloe's shorts. The taller girl opens her eyes, breathing quickly as the girl rubs small circles above where she wants her touch the most.

"We can't do this Beca." She breathes out, instantly hating herself for it.

The girl's motions stop, her mouth leaving the girl's neck. "You don't want to?"

Chloe turns her head to look at the girl, surprised by the girl's concern in her voice. Beca's eyes meet hers, soft apprehension laced in them.

"I do…trust me." Chloe turns her body, forcing the other girl's hands to pull out of her shorts. The redhead places her arms around Beca's neck, giving her some reassurance. "It's just that Aubrey and Jessica are right down the hallway."

Beca's concern morphs into charmed understanding as she rolls her eyes, placing her hands back on the girl's hips. "We'll be fine. They're asleep."

"But-" Chloe tries to argue, but lips interrupt her. She lets the kiss take over her, all fears about her friends slowly evaporating. She can feel the girl's hands slide down and around until they're on her ass, Chloe already sensing the girl's fire grow higher as their kiss intensifies. She pulls herself closer to the girl, missing this. She hadn't kissed the girl in days, and it made that time spam seem like months. She truly had missed it, she was recognizing that especially now.

Chloe decides then that she wants to be the only one doing the work tonight.

She turns the girl around gradually, pushing her down to the bed. Beca looks up at her, lustful eyes encouraging Chloe's actions. She kneels on either side of the brunette, the girl's hands returning to her hips instantly. Chloe rests her body on the girl, putting her hands on Beca's cheeks as she gazes down at her. Chloe kisses her again, but calmer this time. Beca pulls her close into her, moaning against her lips.

"Shh." Chloe pulls back with a sly smile, her face still so close to Beca's. The shorter girl gulps and nods, her eyes focused on the lips in front of her. Chloe can't recall ever seeing her this desperate before, it made the redhead feel dominant between them for once.

She runs her thumb over the girl's bottom lip, slowly tugging it down as they breath heavily together. She then slides her hands down Beca's neck until they rest on her chest, feeling a thick pounding against her palms. She takes a moment to appreciate it, before gently pushing the girl until her back hits the mattress. Beca's breath quickens again as Chloe runs her hands down further until they reach the hem of her tank top. She then slips them underneath, letting her hands trace up the girl's abs. She can feel a brief tremble in the girl's stomach making her smile even more.

Her hands continue their trail until they touch the girl's bra, her nimble fingers slowly pushing it up as her palms feel against the girl's breasts. She leans forward, softly lying against the girl as she kisses down her neck, her thumbs running over the girl's erect nipples. She toys with them, hearing the weakest moan she's ever heard from the girl above her. Beca's arms raise, each of her hands slipping into Chloe's hair.

Chloe bites softly onto the girl's skin, soothing over the marks with her tongue. She continues her motions with the girl's chest, knowing she's doing something right when the hands in her hair grip a little tighter. A moment later, one of her hands glides back down the girl's torso, her lips returning to Beca's.

Her right hand slides into the girl's sweats, instantly feeling how wet the girl is when she touches her. Beca moans again as Chloe easily slips in one of her fingers.

"Fuck." The brunette pulls back, her head hitting the mattress. Chloe opens her eyes to find the girl's closed and her mouth parted, her chest pushing up against Chloe as the redhead moves her finger. She slides in another as she returns her mouth to the girl's neck, tasting the pulse against her lips.

Her thumb eases over the girl's clit as she adds a little pressure to her motions, her own hips pushing low. Beca's jaw clenches as her eyebrows crease together, her attempts at being quite only going so far. Chloe picks up her speed, knowing the girl is close already by the way she clenches around her fingers.

"Let go, Becs." She leans up and whispers into the girl's ear, slowly kissing it after. She keeps her mouth close to it, pressing more soft kisses as the girl's back continues to gradually arch. She utters more encouraging words, feeling the girl tighten firmly around her as a long shudder ripples through her, then one last deep moan escaping her lips.

Chloe grins, riding out the girl's orgasm as she removes her hand from the girl's chest. The other slowly pulling out a moment later when the girl loosens.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?" The redhead lays against the girl further, feeling arms surround her. She presses a few more soft kisses against the girl's skin, loving the sound of Beca's breathlessness.

"You're ah-mazing."

Chloe chuckles, bringing her face up to the other girls. Beca gazes at her with hooded eyes, her mouth parted into a small smile. "I know."

Beca rolls her eyes, her smile growing. Chloe can feel the brunette's hands on her back move, her thumbs rubbing tender circles into her shirt. "Give me a second, then I'll make you think I'm amazing too."

Chloe laughs, but shakes her head. "No, not tonight."

Beca looks at her with scrunched eyebrows, not understanding.

"We can continue tomorrow, we're both tired." Chloe reassures her, kissing the girls cheek once. She starts to rise, but the arms around her become firmer. She looks back to the girl, seeing worry on her face.

"Stay then, at least." Beca whispers, almost too low for Chloe to hear. She gazes at Beca, trying to hide her surprise. There's a moment she takes to run the words over in her head multiple times, not quite grasping them.

"You want me to stay?" Chloe sweetly asks.

"Yeah." Beca nods, her eyes still staring up at Chloe with hope. The taller girl thinks, knowing she doesn't have time to evaluate her shock of the girl's request.  
Chloe nods her head, "Okay."

Beca sighs and Chloe can't tell if it's out of relief or acceptance. The brunette then leans, pushing Chloe up with her. She grabs Chloe's hand and gestures towards the top of the bed with her head. Chloe nods and gets up off the girl, watching as Beca crawls up to her pillow, slipping underneath the covers. She then stares at Chloe, her exterior bold and confident like she always is, but her eyes looking almost childlike with nerves. The redhead nods still shocked by the girl's invitation.

She slips into the bed beside Beca, feeling instantly warm underneath the blankets. She get's comfortable, already feeling Beca's body heat touch the edge of her skin. She turns her head to look over at the body next to her, seeing the girl on her side staring back at her.

"Goodnight." The brunette whispers, her eyes finally calmed.

"Goodnight Becs." Chloe bites her bottom lip. She knows this isn't the best idea, to sleep in the girl's bed. If she didn't wake up before Aubrey in the morning, the blonde could come looking for her and find them together. Beca's never requested anything of her like this before though, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to sleep next to the girl as well.

It was a problem she'd face tomorrow. Right now, she was going to enjoy being there.

* * *

 **AN: I've had some free time** **lately** **, so here's another chapter. I won't be able to update like this all the time, but for the time being, I hope you enjoy. As always, thanks for reading and leaving the amazing comments! - Jess**


	9. Chapter 8

Chloe hears soft voices from the kitchen, recognizing them as Aubrey's mother and Mr. Mitchell's. She catches their movements as they make breakfast and prepare for the day, laughing with one another. She looks over to her best friend, noticing that the girl is still in a deep sleep. Jessica was starting to stir on the other side of the redhead, but wasn't awake yet either. It couldn't be long though before they both woke, the espresso machine was already making quite a bit of noise from down the hall.

The last time Chloe checked her phone, it was a little over nine. The sun was trickling through the window curtains, and she had begun to hear a lawnmower thrive outside not too long ago. She woke up much earlier though, before the sun was even fully up; but it wasn't a sound of the world that had made her do so.

Chloe still sits on the couch, leaning over with both elbows on her knees. One knee bounces as she chews on one of her nails, staring straight ahead at the blank television screen. Her mind still runs hastily as her eyes glance to the hallway every moment or so. Her nerves were sparking up, making her aware that she had to get her stability under control before people would want to talk to her. She couldn't have them asking her any questions right now, especially since she already knew she wasn't the best at lying.

She breathes out heavily before sliding her hands up her forehead, pushing her hair back and holding it against her neck. Everything just seemed so real to her unexpectedly, and she wasn't even close to being prepared for it. She knew early on that there was a chance of this happening, but she thought she could fight it. She thought there were enough reasons to fight it for her.

This morning, she had woken up to Beca being absolutely _everywhere_.

The first thing she picked up in her disorient state, was the overbearing scent surrounding her. It wasn't particularly recognizable, but she knew it was coming from the girl's skin, hair, and bed. Chloe knew Beca wore a certain kind of body wash everyday, it was sweet and she concluded it to a similarity of honey. She would recognize the smell anywhere now, especially with how many times she's had an opportunity to be near it during their intimate moments. Now though as she woke, it felt like she was swimming in it. It made her want to grasp onto it, knowing it would torture her when the smell wasn't embracing her anymore.

The second thing she noticed was the soft weight on top of her, completely snug as if it had been there for a long while. She could feel it on her stomach and the entire length of her arm, making her eventually open her eyes and turn her head towards the cause of it. She had to blink a few times for the other body to coherently process in her thoughts. An arm rested across her, sitting just below her own breasts. The hand in its extent unknowingly gripping the side of her torso kindly, making her eyes run up along the arm, to see the rest of Beca pressed up against her.

The shorter girl slept on her side, her head resting on Chloe's shoulder.

The girl's lips were slightly parted, and her face relaxed with a thin strand of hair running across it. Chloe could see slow movement underneath her eyelids, making Chloe immediately wonder if Beca was dreaming in the moment.

She wondered what the girl dreams about, and if it were something Chloe would find pleasant. She wanted to know what classified as a "good dream" to Beca, and if it were something she would deem good as well.

Chloe slowly pulled up her hand involuntarily, reaching to move the strand of hair away from the girl's face; her fingertips lightly touching the brunette's forehead in the process.

Chloe let her hand return to her side, before slowly reaching up to faintly touch the hand gripping her torso. She watched the girl's expression as she traced tender motions against Beca's skin. The brunette didn't stir, making Chloe continue her actions, enjoying the softness against her fingertips. Her eyes observed the way the girl's chest moved against her, fixing on how she lined up the feeling with the sight.

As she watched the girl, she let her fingers lace through Beca's gradually. A smile crossing her face when she feels the girl's fingers tighten again, fitting right inside her own so effortlessly. Her thumb continued her previous motions, keeping them casual enough to keep the girl sleeping.

She always assumed the girl would be a deep sleeper, and it seemed like she was right with that guess. She would safely predict that the girl wasn't ready to wake anytime soon either. Chloe didn't think she would mind that much herself though, she thought about how wonderful it would be to wake up like this every morning.

The reason she now sat on the couch, feeling so uneasy, had everything to do with the thought she had earlier next to Beca after that moment. She let herself leave the girl's embrace and slip out of bed, reality having caught up with her quicker than she expected.

* * *

Aubrey and Jessica eventually did wake up, and most likely to the sound of Aubrey's mother and Mr. Mitchell chatting loudly in the kitchen. Chloe finds herself relieved to have two people to distract her, taking her to the kitchen where they were greeted with a generous breakfast. Jessica leaves early though, needing to get back home to her family. Chloe and Aubrey both say goodbye to the girl before sitting down at the table to eat. Chloe lets herself indulge in the pancakes and fruit Aubrey's mother prepared for them, enjoying the food as they all begin to chat.

Mr. Mitchell works hard with his cheesy jokes while he drinks his coffee, happy to hear about each of the girl's recent life events. Chloe was starting to notice the slight shift in Aubrey and him lately, coming to an understanding that they were making progress. Aubrey was always quick to judge with the man, not loving how she has to share her mother with him. She found him difficult to talk to, but Chloe knew the blonde was grateful for the encouragement he gave her that her real father never could. Chloe was happy to see that things were getting better though, always having hope that the blonde would eventually be content with her new family.

"We should go shopping today for new dresses to wear to Terrie's wedding." Aubrey's mother speaks up later, making the blonde light up.

"I would love that, I need a new dress." Aubrey smiles, before taking another bite of her food.

"Your cousin Terrie?" Chloe questions, having met the girl when they were younger. She can remember looking through tween magazines with her in Aubrey's room, one of the Posen's parties roaring throughout the house below them.

"Yes, it's gonna be at the Grove Country Club downtown. The place is just gorgeous." Emma gushes, making Chloe smile. "And the fiancé is just lovely, a real nice boy."

"When is the wedding again?" Mr. Mitchell questions interestedly.

"In two weeks, you need to make sure you get the day off." Emma reminds him, making him nod.

Chloe looks up from her plate, gulping when she sees Beca walk into the room. The girl's hair is messy and her eyes halfway opened, her tank top riding up as she stretches with a yawn. She then runs a hand through her hair, stumbling towards the kitchen.

"There's breakfast on the counter kiddo." Mr. Mitchell leans back, noticing the girl as well. He watches her as she replies with a sluggish thumb up and another yawn.

"It's nine thirty and Beca is awake. What's the occasion?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow, looking past the table towards the girl. Mr. Mitchell smiles at the comment, sharing an amused glance with Aubrey.

Chloe stares down at her plate, hearing the girl walk around in the kitchen. She can feel the heat in her cheeks already, cursing herself out inside her head. She just hopes no one notices her blush, especially the brunette.

Beca then leaves the kitchen with a full plate in her hand, walking back towards the hallway.

"Beca come join us please." Her father looks back, smiling as best he can. She turns and looks at everyone, and shakes her head.

"That's okay, I'll just go to my-"

"Beca." Her father tries again, a little more stress in his tone.

She sighs before trudging over, placing her plate down across from Chloe in the empty chair. She sits down, a moment of awkward silence following. Chloe glimpses up, watching as the girl picks up a piece of bacon to chew on. Beca's eyes meet hers next, making the redhead swallow roughly as she looks away.

"Emma and Aubrey are going dress shopping today for Terrie's wedding. You should join them Becs. We'll buy you something nice." Mr. Mitchell suggests as everyone goes back to eating their food. Aubrey shakes her head as if she already knows where the conversation is going.

"No thank you." The brunette mumbles between bites, eyes still on Chloe. Her eyebrows scrunch together when she notices that the girl is still avoiding her, trying to hide the tint in her cheeks.

"C'mon. It should be fun."

"I was under the impression that I wasn't going to this wedding." Beca looks to her father, "I don't even know Terrie."

"Sure you do, you've met her once or twice." Her father tries to lighten his tone, "And you're going by the way. You were invited just like the rest of us."

Beca sighs, dropping her head back as she looks up at the ceiling. Chloe can tell the girl is picking her battles inside her head. "Fine."

"Good." Mr. Mitchell smiles, wiping his face with a napkin.

"But I'm not wearing a dress." Beca looks to him, taking another bite of her bacon crossly. Emma breathes out deeply from the comment, sipping on her coffee after.

Mr. Mitchell looks between his wife and daughter hesitantly, before returning his eyes to Beca. "Fine. You better dress nicely though."

Beca nods, looking relieved. She then turns her attention back to her food, catching up as she begins to eat her pancakes.

The rest of the breakfast goes fairly smooth and less awkward, all considering that Beca doesn't talk much more. Chloe shares a few looks with the girl, unable to help it. Beca looks confused each time, sensing something was off with the redhead immediately. It only made Chloe feel more anxious.

When they finish eating, Chloe follows Aubrey back to the living room to pack up her stuff. She had made an excuse about her mother wanting her back home early, feeling guilty that she was lying to her best friend. She just had to leave the house though, she desperately needed to escape Beca for the rest of the day.

"Sorry about the uncomfortable breakfast-family time." Aubrey sighs from where she sits on the couch watching as Chloe gathers her things into her backpack.

"It wasn't uncomfortable." Chloe assures the girl, lying to herself as well. "It was nice, thanks for letting me stay."

"Of course." Aubrey smiles with a small shrug, "I hope this was fun for you. I know this last week has been tough."

Chloe looks back to the blonde, smiling genuinely. "It was. Thanks again Bree."

Aubrey rolls her eyes as the redhead walks over and stands in front of her, waiting. The taller girl stands up and lets the girl engulf her in an embrace. One of Chloe's favorite things about Aubrey, was the way she reciprocated a hug. They always made her feel better about anything she needed to feel better about.

Chloe grins into the girls shoulder before releasing her, making Aubrey chuckle as she pulls back herself, never underestimating the shorter girl when it comes to hugs. Chloe then glances to the entryway of the room, noticing Beca lingering in; her eyes already meeting the redhead's.

"Oh before you go, you left one of your sweatshirts up in my room." The blonde steps back "Let me go grab it."

"Oh, okay." Chloe smiles, watching the girl leave the room and head towards the stairs. Chloe looks away from the brunette walking into the room, and turns back to her bag, pretending to check through it.

"There's something wrong with you." Chloe hears the brunette tell her as she approaches, making her turn around with scrunched eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe questions, her tone warning the other girl.

Beca rolls her eyes, putting a hand on the girl's arm. "Take it easy. I just meant that you're acting weird…what's up?"

"Oh." Chloe blushes, looking away from the girl again. She stammers as she shrugs, her eyes returning to Beca. "Nothing."

Beca stares at her, an eyebrow rising. "You're a terrible liar." The redhead pouts then, making Beca's expression deliberately swing with uneasiness. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

Chloe gazes back at Beca, gulping. She can see the genuine confusion in the girl's eyes, making her wonder if Beca was actually concerned about their relationship.

She shakes her head, quirking her lips once before replying. "Nope. Not at all."

Beca nods hesitantly, the new look in her eyes telling Chloe she knows that was a lie. She lets her hand fall though, before stepping back. "Okay. I guess."

A second later, Aubrey walks back into the room with Chloe's sweatshirt. "Beca, leave Chloe alone."

Beca rolls her eyes again, more annoyed this time, sharing one last look with Chloe before turning around and leaving the room. Chloe watches her go, biting her lip to keep from cursing under her breath.

* * *

Chloe doesn't speak with Beca over the weekend, or even Aubrey. The more she played the situation over in her head, the more frustrated she became with confusion. She wishes she could reach out to Aubrey for guidance, but knows the girl would want specifics from her explanation. She couldn't risk the girl feeling untrusted when Chloe couldn't give them to her.

She walks through the door on Monday morning, being greeted by the usual crowd in the common area. She scans the crowd, before cautiously walking down the east wing into the culture hall where the nearest bathroom was. A few girls linger by inside as she steps in front of a mirror. She sets down her textbook as she leans over the sink, inspecting her makeup.

Her eyes were a bit strained, which made her sigh. She hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend, knowing that was the reason. Her anxiety was really great at playing absurd scenes her in head at night, guaranteeing to make everything worse. Her thoughts would overdramatize any setting she felt apprehensive about, making it difficult to finally fall asleep.

As she's fixing her eyeliner, she tenses up as more girls linger into the restroom.

She didn't know why the universe was fucking with her so much lately, but she wasn't too happy about it altering her luck. Especially now as Beca walks into the room, sunglasses on top of her head as she holds a cup of coffee in her hand. A tall blonde and brunette trail behind her, chatting about some party over the weekend.

Chloe glances at the three in the mirror, recognizing the blonde as the drummer in Beca's band. She was an Australian exchange student, Chloe knew that much. The brunette was Stacie Conrad, the bassist. She hadn't talked to the girl since freshman year though unfortunately, their acquaintanceship eventually faded out that summer as the girl left the cheer squad. She did although witness the intense hit of puberty the girl phased through in front of the whole school that next year.

"I still can't believe you didn't go home with that girl B." Stacie shakes her head as she steps in front of the mirror beside Chloe, the other girls standing against the wall next to her. Chloe's eyes meet the shorter girl's quickly, seeing Beca's eyebrows knit together underneath her glasses.

Chloe blinks a few times before beginning to wash her hands, looking back to the mirror.

"She wasn't my type." Beca shrugs, moving her eyes back to her friends. She takes a sip of her coffee, concern still playing across her features.

"She was so hot though." Stacie claims, giving the girl a doubtful glance. Chloe dries off her hands, turning her back to the women; suddenly feeling certain she doesn't want to hear the rest of this conversation.

"I'm no vegetarian, but she was a looker shawshank." The blonde interjects making Chloe scrunch her eyebrows together, suddenly feeling a bit heated and also puzzled by the analogy.

"Whatever." She could hear the girl exhale, making Chloe pause for a second longer. Was Beca just trying to move on with the conversation, or was she upset that she didn't advance with this girl at the party? Was she mad at Chloe for it?

Chloe turns and grabs her textbook that sits on the side of the sink, starting to stride past the brunette. Beca's eyes follow Chloe until she's out of the room, looking a bit despaired. The redhead doesn't look back though, starting to feel even more perplexed than before.

She walks down the hallway thinking about the awkward moment, hearing the first bell ring. She heads towards her first class, knowing she's going to have to get her shit together. She feels compelled to talk to Beca now, even with the internal battle she's having with the girl at the moment. If Beca wanted to stop their arrangement going on so she could be with other girls, Chloe needed to know.

The answer could help her resolve whatever feelings she was going through.

* * *

"Hey Jessica?" Chloe looks up from her book later that day, sitting across from the girl. The library was rather busy, but they had been able to grab a study room before they were all unavailable. She had been contemplating all day about telling someone how she was feeling recently, and she knew Jessica was the perfect friend to do so. She felt like maybe talking it through could help ease her discomfort in the whole situation.

"Yeah?" The blonde sweetly smiles, looking up from her book as well. Chloe looks outside of the glass doors for a second, seeing many students conversing and using the resources. She knew there was no way they could hear her, but she couldn't help but worry a little.

"Can I tell you something that's kind of private?" Chloe slowly wonders, returning her attention the girl in front of her.

"Sure…is everything okay?" Jessica questions, looking suddenly concerned.

"I mean, yeah." Chloe nods awkwardly, starting to feel nervous. "I would talk to Aubrey about it, but I can't exactly tell her everything and I know she would want all of the story…which I can't give her…and I trust you to keep it a secret."

Jessica nods with a proud beam, "I understand that. And of course, you can always trust me."

"Thanks." Chloe nods with a soft smile, closing her book hesitantly and sitting back against her chair.

"So what's up?"

"Yeah, um." Chloe sighs as she tries to find the right words to say, already feeling her cheeks flush. "I just broke up with Tom…and well, I know that any feelings I have for someone new right now…have to be rebound feelings…right?" Chloe gulps, watching as the blonde processes the puzzle the redhead is giving her.

"Um, not exactly." Jessica shrugs, making Chloe smile as she sees the lack of judgment in the girl's tone. "I think it would depend on the person to be honest."

Chloe nods, biting her lower lip. "What if this person has no interest in me back?"

Jessica chuckles, shaking her head. "That's just one of the consequences of having a crush I think."

Chloe grimaces with a groan, "Please don't call it that."

"Why not?" the other girl softly laughs.

"Because," Chloe breathes out, running a hand through her hair. "It's a lot more complicated than I'm explaining it to be."

"Hmm." The blonde nods, a trace of amusement still visible in her tone. "I get it, hence the whole reason you're coming to me and not your best friend."

"Exactly." Chloe tries to smile, loving how comfortable it feels to talk to the girl.

"Well…does this person know you have feelings for them?" Jessica moves on, sitting back as well.

"No." Chloe shakes her head, looking down at her fumbling hands. "I mean, I just found out that…I-I like them..."

"Maybe that's the problem then? You need to tell them."

"Oh no." Chloe shakes her head with a dour chuckle, "I can't do that."

" _Complications_?"

"Yeah. Something like that…" Chloe looks up, noticing the sympathetic smile on the girl's face.

"Well either way, not every feeling after a breakup is of the rebound kind. Sometimes part of the breakups can be caused because of these feelings. I mean, do you think that might be a possibility?" Jessica wonders, voice softening around the subject.

Chloe takes a moment to think, wondering if her relief after the breakup had been caused by feelings that were forming before she even knew it. "Maybe."

"Then who cares if you just got out of a relationship?" Jessica states, "If it makes you happy, then go for it. Everyone else can just mind their own business."

Chloe smiles up at the girl, knowing things weren't that simple, but grasping onto the advice anyways. She couldn't just go for it, but at least she could stop feeling completely invalid for the way she felt.

Waking up next to Beca on Saturday morning, was something that made questions she had, a little clearer for her. She finally understood why she has been so upset all these years that Beca pushed herself away. She always knew they had some sort of connection, even if it just was on her side of thinking. She just didn't know her relentlessness came from her heart actually craving Beca.


	10. Chapter 9

So maybe Chloe's idea of avoiding Beca was starting to backlash on her. If she was being honest with herself, she already knew it would from the start. She just can't find it in herself to face the girl yet. She's still feeling far too skittish about her personal revelation towards the girl, and seeing her would only heighten the pressure. Nothing could have made their little 'sexcapade' (as Beca liked to call it nowadays) worse. Chloe knows it needs to come to an end soon, she can't see any other way to move on with Beca still in the picture.

It's not like she _wants_ it to end, she just knows she won't be able to control her own feelings, while the girl would always feel _nothing_.

Chloe feels angry with herself, hating that she had to just go and develop _feelings_ for Beca Mitchell. _Romantic_ feelings for Beca Mitchell. It was like calling the white house and expecting to speak with the president himself, there was no way it was gonna actually happen. Beca would always be herself. She wouldn't magically become someone who would work for a relationship overnight.

She wouldn't want to ever hold Chloe's hand, want to introduce her to friends, or even just ask about her day.

Chloe hates that she even entertained the idea of those things, and if Beca were actually capable of them. She needs to end the pensive daydreaming she found herself coddling in lately too. It would only leave her more disappointed in the end when Beca couldn't reciprocate any of them into reality.

Chloe knows Beca is still wary about her recent behavior; not understanding the way the redhead was putting up a facade. Chloe kept quiet lately, and restricted as much eye contact between them that she could. She thought if Beca got one good look of her, then she would somehow know Chloe's new infatuation for her. Chloe can't even imagine what would happen if Beca actually did find out.

Now as Chloe sat on the cold bench, a crowd of people swarming around her, she knows the girl's eyes are on her.

She thought she was going to have a break tonight from the girl, a pause from ramming herself into her own insecurities because she was present. Beca was here though, sitting among the students and their families in the bleachers. Chloe can't understand why she can't escape Beca, yet here she was, unknowingly tormenting the redhead.

The football game is a depressing one so far, and Chloe feels emotionally and tangibly exhausted. They were three quarters in, and the score was more than humiliating for Barden. The crowd was hopeless and Chloe could tell her squad was starting to feel the same. Their cheers seemed to slowly dissipate into drained encouragements, most of the girls already sitting down like Chloe was.

Chloe could feel her head start to pound, not knowing if it was the angry fathers yelling or the stress she felt each time she looked back to see Beca sitting there. A few of the girl's friends were surrounding her, grasping her attention and trying to entertain it as her uninterested expression continued resting. Chloe struggled to not look back too many times, but she would and Beca's eyes would catch hers every now and then. The girl's eyes don't say much, but Chloe knows there are some questions still there.

Chloe glances over at Aubrey, who still stands cheering with Flo by her side. She knew the blonde was starting to slowly give up as well, yet also knew she would stay standing the entire game no matter what happened. That's just how Aubrey functioned, even without her father here to observe her.

Chloe stands up and treads over to the girls, pausing Aubrey's motions in her approach. "Hey, I have a headache. I'm gonna go grab some Aspirin or something."

"Okay, I'll watch over the girls." The blonde smiles back sympathetically.

"Thanks Bree, I'll be right back." Chloe attempts a smile, turning around and starting to walk off the sidelines. She gazes up, eyes trained to the same area they've been checking all night. Beca's eyes are already on her, her eyebrows scrunching together as she watches Chloe step away from the field.

Chloe internally panics as she see the girl instantly stand up though, saying something to her friends before she walks down a few of the bleachers.

Chloe quickens her stride and keeps her head down, rounding the bleachers with the parking lot now ahead. She hurries and paces towards her car, walking further away from the crowd. She can already sense that she isn't alone though, sighing as she continues to pretend to not notice the girl.

She smiles at the few people lingering in the lot, most of them walking back towards the field. She can feel her heart beat faster, feeling a spurge of nervousness build in her chest. She had no idea what she was going to say to the girl.

When she finally reaches her car, she unlocks it quickly and leans in through the door to reach for her purse inside.

"Chloe?"

Chloe ignores the voice behind her as she pulls out a bottle of Aspirin, pouring a couple of pills into her hand. She looks at them before throwing them into her mouth, taking a rough swallow as she leans out of her car hesitantly. She can see Beca out of the corner of her eye, making her take a deep breath.

" _Chloe_?"

The redhead finally looks over, slowly closing her door and locking it. Beca stands with her hands in her pockets, apprehension in her brows. Chloe gulps as she truly looks at the girl for the first time in a week, remembering how beautiful Beca presented herself in the most careless way. Even now, in her ripped jeans and leather jacket, hair tossed over to one side, almost as if she's been running her hands through it a lot. Her shoes scraped with scruffs and her eyeliner heavy as usual, it all made Chloe coil into unnecessary thoughts.

"Hey." Chloe softly speaks as she steps forward, heading in the direction to walk past the girl. "What's up?"

"What's up?" The brunette leans in, stepping in front of the girl and stopping her. "You've been ignoring me all week, and all you have to say is _'what's up'_ when I approach you?"

Chloe glances around, seeing themselves trapped between her car and some van next to hers. She avoids the girl's eyes, feeling hesitant about how close she already is. She doesn't like the obstruction in Beca's voice, hating that she caused it.

"I've just been really busy." Chloe looks back to her, biting her lower lip. Beca rolls her eyes with a trace of annoyance, shaking her head.

"That's bullshit. You've been acting weird ever since you stayed over on Friday." Beca points out, taking a short moment before speaking again; her voice a lot softer now. "Was it because you slept in my bed?"

Chloe freezes, feeling a blush run through her cheeks quickly. Her defense jumping in quickly with a precarious cover, "No…Nothings weird, I've just had things on my mind. That's all."

The shorter girl gazes at her, standing in contemplation. Chloe knows the girl noticed her blushing, making her wonder if Beca was already catching onto her embarrassing secret. Beca nods her head slowly though, looking around before returning her stare to the redhead. "So…we're like…okay? Nothing's wrong between us?"

Chloe's eyebrows scrunch together, feeling confused by the sudden concern. "Yeah? I mean, sure…we're fine." She stumbles, feeling a eerie sense of expectation rise inside of her.

Beca nods again, awkwardness clearly in her stance as she thinks. "Okay good."

"Good?" Chloe can't help but ask, puzzled by the girl's reaction.

"Yeah, _good_." Beca shrugs, pulling her hands out of her pockets with a muddled expression. "Because, you know-I've been feeling…um-a bit…I don't know, frustrated?"

Chloe can see the girl slightly blush, making her own eyebrows rise. She couldn't read the girl, so she tries to push away her disappointment before asking, "You mean, _sex_ -wise?"

Beca shrugs again with a slight nod, looking unsure. Chloe wants to ponder into the girl's uncanny variation in her actions, but knows her feelings will change her perception of it. "Sorry then."

Beca rolls her eyes, a little bit easier this time. Her voice adjusting to a softer tone. "Don't ever apologize for that."

"Okay?" Chloe quirks her lip, not quite understanding what the girl wants.

Beca pauses, an awkward moment playing between them. Chloe watches as the girl rocks a few times on her heels, her hands moving to her back pockets. "So…what are you doing out here?"  
Chloe can feel the silent demand for a change of subject, so she nods her head, moving along.

"Getting some Aspirin." Chloe leans against her car, folding her arms. "I have a headache."

Beca smiles, glancing down to the ground timidly before meeting Chloe's eyes. "I bet I'm not helping much with that."

Chloe slowly grins, all of her uneasiness slipping away because of the girl's shift in manner. "Not exactly…"

Beca chuckles, taking a step closer to the taller girl. Chloe can feel her own heart flutter a second quicker as she blushes, cursing herself out inside of her head.

"So, what are you doing? I mean- _here_ anyways." Chloe hastens ineptly, "You just don't seem like the type to enjoy football."

"And I'm not." Beca shakes her head, smile still present. "It's all Jesse's fault."

"Jesse…?"

"He's this weirdo." The brunette shrugs, "Kind of forced his friendship on me during a music class freshman year and now we're here. He's the guitarist in my band."

"Oh, okay." Chloe remembers, picturing the boy's face. "He seems nice."

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Beca snickers, "All of my friends are to be honest."

"They do seem… _interesting_." Chloe admits slowly, making the shorter girl give her an amused, skeptical look.

"Yeah and your friends seem like a real hoot." Beca shoots back, making Chloe blush with a short laugh.

"Did you just use the word ' _hoot'_ to insult my friends?" Chloe teases with a massive grin.

"Heard it in a movie once." Beca shrugs, playing it cool. She takes the last step forward, leaning and placing her hand next to Chloe on the car.

"I thought you hated movies?" The redhead challenges, wanting to keep the conversation rolling, her duty as a captain completely escaping her mind for the moment.

"Yeah, well that's also Jesse's fault. He forces me into watching some with him." Beca rolls her eyes, "He's annoying like that."

"It sounds like you don't even like him." Chloe points out, loving to watch the girl's different motions in her expressions.

"Yeah, not most of the time anyways." Beca smirks, making Chloe beam. She admits that the gesture was annoying at first, but she's grown to love it.

"And the others?"

"Well…" Beca pauses, "Nah. Not really."

Chloe shakes her head with a playful eye roll, looking down with short smile. She can feel the girl's eyes on her, making it impossible for her blush to stay hidden. She looks back up quickly, eyeing the satirical girl. "I'm not even surprised to be honest."

Beca's eyes soften, her gaze becoming stronger. Chloe doesn't even know how to stop the way the girl makes her feel in moments like this, wishing now she could just kiss her.

She lowers her own eyes, glancing at the girl's lips. She doesn't even care if she's being overly obvious at the moment, she just wants the girl to get the hint. Beca then looks around, eyeing the parking lot. Chloe does the same, not seeing anyone near. When their eyes meet again, Chloe knows her need would be contented. Beca leans in then, her hand rising to Chloe's cheek before their lips connect. Chloe takes everything she can in it, her sensitivity of Beca kissing her now feeling a lot more breathtaking than before. Her heart feels heavier inside of her chest as it beats, not understanding how much her knowledge of her own feelings could magnify the moment.

It almost makes her want to tell Beca right then, so that she could know this meant something more than it did before. So that Chloe could know if Beca was feeling the same way in any form possible.

Beca pulls back soon though, making Chloe hold back a whine as she opens her eyes. Beca's navy eyes are hooded, telling Chloe that she wants to continue. The redhead gulps, feeling the same way, but unsure if it were possible. She knows Aubrey was going to need her back soon, she has a responsibility to her squad.

"I should get back…" Chloe whispers, staring up at the girl.

"Or…" Beca starts, glancing back down to the redhead's lips.

"Or?"

"Or…we could get into the back of your car here," Beca leans over more, her other hand resting on the vehicle, now on the other side of Chloe. "And we could catch up."

"Catch up?" Chloe can't help but smile, liking the way the girl lightheartedly charms the idea.

"Yeah." Beca nods, "Catch up."

Chloe swallows, looking past the girl towards the field and the back of the bleachers. _Aubrey could handle things, right?_ That's why she was the co-captain.

"Okay…" The cheerleader nods, biting her lower lip to keep from smiling too big.

"Okay?" Beca grins, not holding back.

"C'mon." Chloe rolls her eyes, turning and unlocking her car with her keys as Beca stands back. She slides into the backseat, being quickly followed by the brunette. As the door closes, Beca looks over to Chloe with a pleased smirk. Chloe smiles back, pushing all confusion she's having about Beca's behavior to the back of her mind.

She can feel the girl's hand land on her thigh then, making her look down with a blush. "Becs?"

"Yeah?" The shorter girl sits closer, eyes already on Chloe's neck.

"We should probably keep this PG13."

"Wait, what?" Beca looks to the girl with knitted eyebrows.

"We're in a parking lot, there's like people walking around." Chloe points out, disappointment laced in her own voice.

"The suns almost down, nobody will see." Beca reasons, her hand beginning to run up and down Chloe's bare thigh.

"Becs, I can't have sex with the possibility of a kid or _teacher_ for that matter, seeing us." Chloe licks her lips, trying to ignore the heat rising as the other girl continues her motions.

"So what you're saying, is that you just want to make out?" Beca wonders, a small whine in her voice.

"I mean…we could just go back to the game?" Chloe teases slowly, her own hand landing on top of Beca's.

Beca tilts her head, a short glare playing across her eyes. She then sighs, "Fine."

Chloe smiles and rolls her eyes, her other hand reaching up to cup Beca's face. Her voicing dropping an octave. "Maybe, we can meet up after the game?"

Beca's disappointment shifts into a small smile, "I'm more than fine with that plan."

"Good." Chloe chuckles as she takes in the girl's indulgent eyes, pulling the girl's face to her own after. Their lips meet again, a gentle pace shifting through them swiftly.

She can feel the girl's hand leave her thigh, sliding up to her waist. The kind grasp Beca lays there reminds Chloe of the morning she woke up next to the girl, with her hand unknowingly gripping the same place. Chloe wraps her arms in her favorite place, around the girl's neck. Their kiss continues it's gradual pace, surprising Chloe. Beca never stayed this tender for too long with her.

Maybe it was because the girl knew the moment couldn't lead to anything else. Chloe could see that.

Chloe never thought she would be just satisfied with making out with the girl, but she was enjoying just keeping it light. She feels like she can pay attention more, no rush in either of their movements to distract from the little details. It made it easy for her to imagine that Beca liked her back, that she was affectionate for all the reasons Chloe hoped for. She knew it was farfetched and even naive, to sit and visualize those things, but it made the whole experience feel more vigorous. She would let her dreams control the high anytime, especially if it made it this great.

As Beca kisses her, running her hand across her uniform, Chloe thinks of the girl's delight and mischievousness earlier. It made Chloe feel like she needed to stop running away and just take everything she could from the girl, even if it would leave her more wounded in the end. Any take of thrill and harmonious moments between them would make up for it, she already thought they made up for all the other pressures in her life at the moment. She hasn't forgotten how rough Beca's words hit her sometimes, but her feelings were starting to blind her perception of the reasoning behind them. She didn't know if that was good or bad, but she doesn't feel like caring anymore.

There was another part of her that was starting to conceive a different judgment though. Deep inside, she needed Beca to want her back so much, that she disordered herself to feel like maybe there was a chance. She wondered if it was possible that Beca was still holding back on the truth, and if Chloe could hear it, that she could fix things and make Beca want her again. She pondered what it would be like to just know the girl's true feelings, and if there were any to begin with. Maybe Chloe just had to stop pretending herself, and see where it went. Maybe her own honesty would bring it out in the other girl. She wouldn't let it hit the girl all at once, but just see how Beca's actions would turn if she put forth any effort. She could get Beca to like her, and get her to see past the ambiguous reasons she claimed to hate the redhead for.

She doesn't know why she's suddenly feeling so hopeful, but the minor feeling in her gut had to mean something. It couldn't just be there for nothing, she was usually right in these types of things. Beca is just tricky though, a game only few could win. Chloe doesn't know if she was skilled enough to be one of those few, but thought it would be better to try than to never try at all. Beca was worth that.

Chloe jumps when she hears a few taps against the window, making her pull away from the brunette quickly. She looks towards the window, a spread of panic coursing through her as she sees a face eyeing back at them. At least she knows now, that restricting sex was a good idea.

* * *

 **AN: I was going to write who was at the window in this chapter, but why not leave a little fun and mystery till the next update ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.**

 **Don't worry though, that update will come soon. Thank you so much for the sweet comments you guys have been leaving lately, they make me so grateful and happy. You guys are amazing!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chloe pulls back from Beca, her cheeks and neck burning as she gapes at the face behind the glass. Beca doesn't let go of her yet, her grip on Chloe's waist and expression both still, almost as if this weren't a big deal that someone had just caught them in such an intimate moment. There's a short moment of uncomfortable reserve and disbelief, letting Chloe's mind run rapidly about what move to make next.

"We're busy!" Beca suddenly shouts, making the redhead jump. She looks to the brunette with wide eyes, shocked by the girl's forwardness.

"Yeah, not anymore. Get out of the car." Mrs. Sanderson calls back shaking her head, as if she weren't surprised by Beca's bold outburst.

The shorter girl sighs then, finally unraveling her hands from around Chloe. They look at each other for a short moment, Beca's expression beaten. "Finish this later?"

"Yeah." Chloe nods, speaking softly.

Chloe follows the girl when she opens the door and gets out of the car, the redhead sliding awkwardly out of the backseat after her. She can still feel the immense blush on her skin, her heart continuing to pound quickly as she closes the door behind her. She pats her skirt down, watching as Beca prepares for the lecture.

Their art teacher walks around the car to meet them, wearing a Barden shirt with an authoritative glare and arms crossed. Chloe slowly steps behind Beca, hiding herself, the other girl still appearing nonchalant in her defeated steps. Chloe looks over the girl's shoulder, starting to think of every scenario that could make this moment even worse. Chloe can't ever remember getting in trouble before, it just wasn't in her to break the rules. What if her parents were called? She doesn't think they would like to learn about her sexual lifestyle like this.

"We were just having a little fun, that's all." Beca shrugs, playing the tension off with a small smirk.

"Yeah well, there's no having _fun_ on school property." Mrs. Sanderson rolls her eyes, uncrossing her arms.

"You're right." Beca shrugs, her simper growing. "I never have fun at school."

"It's not what it looks like Ma'am." Chloe pipes up, making the brunette look back to her with an insulted expression. She awkwardly meets Beca's eyes, immediately regretting the attempted line. She didn't mean it like that.

"I don't care what it looks like Ms. Beale." The older woman tells them, catching their attention again. "I just care that it's not happening on school grounds...publicly I might add."

Chloe nods, feeling very small underneath her teacher's eyes. "You're not going to call our parents, are you?"

Beca rolls her eyes, stepping to the side to face the girl. "I have connections here, Mrs. S' and I are tight." She then turns to look back at her teacher with a smirk, "Right Jenifer?"

"I won't call your parents." Mrs. Sanderson ignores the brunette's statement, making Chloe blow out a puff of air in relief.

"Thank you." Chloe looks down, wishing the heat on her skin would subside already. She didn't understand how Beca was so cool with everything, did she not feel embarrassed about this?

"Don't you have some cheerleaders to manage?" Mrs. Sanderson then asks Chloe, making the girl nod shamefully. The woman then looks to Beca, a small sneer growing on her own lips. Sarcasm laces through her tone as she speaks again, "I just love how _I'm_ the one who always finds you in the midst of trouble. It's quite the curse."

"You know you love me Mrs. S'." Beca slowly grins coquettishly, making the redhead smile faintly as she gazes at her. She knew they had a special relationship from what she's seen in their Art class, but always wondered how it came to be.

"I once found her smoking outside of the principal's office after school hours, you know?" Mrs. Sanderson then looks to Chloe, starting to dimly tease. Chloe's smile grows, looking to a blushing Beca with a bit of curiosity. "That's when I knew it was gonna be a rough four years ahead of me."

"Hey, you gonna reveal all my secrets?" Beca defends herself, continuing to play it levelheaded.

"Any girl crazy enough to date you, needs to know what she's getting herself into." Mrs. Sanderson advises before she begins to walk, making Chloe's eyes widen as she watches the woman head towards the bleachers. She looks to Beca seeing the girl stand with bafflement in her eyes, immediately turning to follow the teacher.

"We're not dating." Beca quickly steps in making Chloe grimace, starting to trail after them.

The woman smirks, glancing back before shaking her head. "Of course."

Beca rolls her eyes with a bit of annoyance, then looks over to the redhead who steps next to her. Chloe ogles back awkwardly, folding her arms across her chest. Beca scrunches her eyebrows as she gazes at the redhead, swallowing roughly before looking away again. Chloe stares down between them as they ineptly walk back together; at least she knows how Beca might feel now about the idea of dating.

Each of them is silent in their stride as they follow behind their teacher, finally reaching the bleachers again.

"You should go first. You know, so people don't see us walking back together." Beca stops Chloe with a hand on her arm, making the redhead look back.

"Yeah, okay." Chloe tries not sulk as she nods.

Beca watches the girl's expression for a moment, her own easing up as she reads her. "Meet me after the game by my car?"

Chloe contemplates the request for a moment, wishing she could just understand the girl's thought process. She smiles though, nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Beca's lips curve up the slightest, surprising the taller girl. Another short moment plays out as they both stare at each other, Chloe taking in the girl's faintness. Beca got lost like this every now and then with her, she didn't know if it was an exclusive habit with only her, or just a 'Beca thing'. Either way, she's always hoping it isn't the last time it happens with her.

Chloe steps back and turns, leaving the girl as she takes a deep breath. Beca waits back, watching intently as the redhead returns to the crowd until she's out of sight. Chloe paces back to Aubrey down the sideline, finally feeling her heartbeat slow down. She couldn't understand how a short moment with the brunette always left her so breathless, and now she can only think of meeting her again after the game. She suddenly wants to control time, wishing she could fast forward to the evening ahead with the girl.

As she approaches her friend, she looks back to see Beca climbing the bleachers already. The girl sits back down next to her friends, each of them all reaching for her attention as soon as she does. Their eyes meet once though, Beca's expression remaining tender for a short moment.

A smile breaks onto her face a second later, the girl rolling her eyes lightheartedly as Chloe beams back instantly. Each of them holds a silent message of relief, their interruption before now feeling rather amusing. Chloe holds back a giggle as she watches Beca shrug with a shake to her head, enjoying the sight of the girl's insouciance. Chloe returns her attention back to the game, biting her lip as she continues to wish for time to pass.

* * *

Chloe can remember when she first had sex in a car. It was difficult and rather painful, no matter how hard Tom tried to make it pleasurable for her. Seat buckles would dig into her back, her head was propped up uncomfortably (resulting in a ache in her neck for a week after), and her sense of security gone as they sat parked in an empty lot outside of his work. She decided then that it just wasn't worth it to ever try it again.

Beca seemed to make everything that was awkward with tom though, a new experience Chloe wanted to relive again. She outclassed the boy with half the effort, and they weren't even dating. The way Beca made sure she was comfortable enough first, taking control as Chloe flew into her own bliss in the front seat of the brunette's car, straddling the girl's lap happily. It was almost caustic how well the girl made Chloe's positive view of sex increase immensely.

As soon as Chloe was able to escape her duties as a captain after the game, she met up with Beca quickly. The girl had driven them to a secure part up the small mountain behind her neighborhood, Chloe feeling far from the world as Beca kissed her. Neither of their houses were empty leaving them to come here, but Chloe was rather happy with this idea now that they were in the midst of it. It felt kind of sweet on Beca's part, making her wonder if the girl had intended it to be that way.

She could see the stars outside of the window, hearing a lax playlist crackling through the girl's stereo as nature's sound whirled through the opened windows. She felt secure under the girl's touch, her body vastly relaxed. She knew she would be asking to do this again, hoping the girl was enjoying it as much as she was.

When each of them came down from their highs, her body falls gently on top of Beca. The brunette's arms circle around her to keep her up as Chloe rests her own head in the crook of the girl's neck, breathing heavily with a smile. Her hands rest against the girl's chest, feeling the pounding heart underneath her palms.

"You okay?" Chloe wonders, hearing the girl chuckle in a reply.

"I'm great Beale." Beca breathes out, her arms tightening around the girl.

"Me too." The redhead grins, hoping Beca doesn't want to move out of their embrace anytime soon. Chloe listens to the girl's breathing, hearing the music around them. It consisted of a guitar, playing gently. No vocals covered the track. It wasn't something Chloe has ever heard before.

"What's this song?"

There's a short pause before Beca speaks, "It's…um mine."

"Really?" Chloe marvels softly, listening to the chords as they move along the melody. "It's really beautiful Becs."

"Thanks." The girl nods above her, modest ineptness in her tone.

"You record your own music then?" Chloe moves on, keeping herself snugged into the girl's arms.

"I mean, yeah." Beca shrugs with a short chuckle, "Sometimes…"

"Do you record with your band?"

"Yeah, we've recorded a few tracks before. When a song sounds really good. I mostly just record my own stuff though, a lot of guitar progressions like this." The brunette tells her, attentive to the query.

"Where do you do that?" Chloe awes, thinking back to the girl's room.

"I have a little headset and mic hooked up to my laptop, it's nothing much. It get's the job done for now though."

Chloe smiles, imagining the girl recording the song they're currently listening to. "Is that what you want to do?"

"Kind of." Beca muses, "I mean, I want to be a producer of sorts."

Chloe looks up, her eyes meeting the other girl's. "Really?"

Beca stares back, a surprising amount of shyness in her eyes. "Yeah…"

"I didn't know that." Chloe admits, smiling softly from the thought. She could easily imagine the girl sitting back in a studio, putting tracks together.

Beca shrugs, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I got into it a couple of years ago, sophomore year really. Mrs. Sanderson suggested it."

Chloe grins, "She did, huh?"

"Yeah." Beca nods with a small smile, "She knew I loved music and suggested I create my own. Tried it out, learned to play the guitar along the way…She was right."

"You guys seem close." Chloe points out, resting her head back against the girl's chest.

"We are." Beca tells her, "I don't know. We just have a weird dynamic, she's more than just a teacher."

"How so?"

Beca pauses again, reluctance in her voice. "She helped me get through some shit."

Chloe nods, hesitant about her next question. "Like?"

"Her mother died when she was young too." The shorter girl simply shares, making Chloe bite her lower lip. She can feel the shift in mood, as they both stay silent for a moment. The redhead can feel the girl's heart still against her palm, focusing on each pump inside.

"Are you okay?" Chloe then tests, making the girl shrug.

"Yeah. I have to be, right?" Beca admits, making Chloe scrunch her eyebrows together.

"Not necessarily." She replies cautiously, Beca hasn't spoken to her like this in years, especially about her mother. Beca had a habit to run about now, she doesn't want to scare the girl off again.

"Well, it is what it is." Beca speaks softly, "Cancer is a part of life, and so is moving on."

Chloe nods, her hand leaving the girl's chest and moving to her arm. She squeezes softly, not understanding why the girl is opening up in the moment, but hoping Beca doesn't regret it. She guessed it was something about the place they were in, the high they left off on and the atmosphere making it easier for the girl. Maybe Beca was tired of putting too much effort into her retrains around the redhead. If so, Chloe was happy they were finally leveling out a bit.

"Can I come over to your place tonight?" Beca attempts to move on, surprising the other girl.

"Sure…I mean, if you want." Chloe looks back to Beca, noticing the nonchalant expression on her face as she gazes up at the roof.

"My dad has just been real pissy lately, and I need a break from Aubrey." Beca tells her, answering Chloe's unasked question.

"What's going on between you and Bree?"

"Nothing. All she talks about is stupid nationals or what she's gonna wear to her cousin's wedding. It's driving me insane." Beca sighs, finally looking back down to Chloe. The other girl smiles back though, making Beca raise her eyebrows. "What?"

"You're just funny sometimes." Chloe shrugs, "You and Bree are so different."

"Trust me, I know that." Beca groans, "I'm reminded of it every time I try to use the bathroom. She's always there, you know?"

Chloe chuckles, shaking her head. "She likes to keep up her appearances."

"Why though? Like who cares?"

"Definitely not you, that's for sure." Chloe teases, getting a playful slap to her back in return.

"How rude." Beca gapes, her smile struggling to stay hidden.

"I rarely have quick retorts to burn people, let me have this one." The redhead tells her making Beca laugh. Chloe smiles at the action, happy she was the reason for it.

"Fine." Beca shakes her head, laying it against the headrest once again.

"I was kidding by the way." Chloe adds.

"About?"

"Your appearances. You don't have to try hard though." Chloe tries, resting her head back down again.

"You think so?" Beca questions, making Chloe already know she's smirking.

"Yeah." The taller girl nods, "I mean, I don't think we would be in this situation if it weren't for that."

Beca laughs again above her, making her grin. "Back at you Beale…You're pretty hot."

"Thank you." Chloe beams smugly, snuggling in closer.

"And that uniform, my god. It makes me want to believe in god again."  
"What?" Chloe chuckles, eyebrow scrunched.

"Because it's a blessing. Keep up. Jesus..." She teases.

Chloe laughs, loving this side of her. "Don't you like it better when I'm not wearing anything at all though?" She then pulls up, scooting her face closer to the other girl's.

Beca grins, nodding her head as she mumbles. "So much better."

Chloe kisses her then, her hand rising to rest against the girl's neck to pull her closer. She smiles into the kiss, happy when the girl's arms tighten around her once again. Chloe's fingertips trace along the girl's skin, outlining the jawline underneath them.

She pulls back hesitantly though, eyes hooded as she looks down into Beca's.

Beca stares back, her breath short. A moment passes by before one of the brunette's hands reaches up to push away a strand of hair that's fallen between them. She places it behind Chloe's ear, eyes never leaving her own. Chloe is utterly intoxicated by the way the girl gazes back at her, and the way her eyes hold every wish the redhead has.

She was finding more and more lately, that eye contact was a dangerous thing with Beca. Was it lovely though.

"Fuck." Beca whispers suddenly, making Chloe knit her brows together.

"What?"

Beca gulps, jaw tightening. "Nothing."

Before she can ask anything more, Beca's lips are on hers again.

* * *

Beca ends up sneaking through the back door when they arrive at Chloe's house that night. The girl's parents were watching a movie in the living room, and her younger brother in the basement playing video games. Beca's already there though when Chloe walks through her bedroom door, sitting on her bed. Chloe couldn't explain how much the image made her heart plunder, loving the way the girl made herself at home.

Beca borrows one of Chloe's shirts, slipping under the covers as the redhead turns off the lights. She falls asleep quickly though, her body so close to Chloe's. She watches the girl for a bit, appreciating the fact that she was there. Beca always made her feel less alone, even when she wasn't saying anything.

Chloe had no idea why Beca asked to stay here, and not go to one of her friend's houses. Maybe they were all busy? Or maybe Beca liked sleeping beside Chloe too. She was hoping for the later.

Chloe wakes up the next morning, an arm wrapped around her from behind and sun spilling over her cheek. Beca was spooning her from behind, face buried in the redhead's neck. Chloe had no idea she was such a cuddlier in her sleep before this pas week. She definitely isn't complaining about it though. Chloe just leans back into the girl, taking in the contentment that is Beca Mitchell.

Saturday mornings were always her favorites, and now that the past two she had woken up next to Beca, they were becoming even more of a luxury. She knew her parents would be out in an hour for their weekend walk, never having missed one in years. Her brother would sleep in until noon, so she decides to get up soon to make the girl breakfast.

When she knows her parents have left, she slides out of the bed. She looks down at Beca, seeing the girl immediately cuddling into her comforter afterwards. Chloe smiles, leaning down to kiss the girl's forehead. She sighs as she pulls up, biting her lower lip as she turns and walks out of the room in her socks.

She saunters into the kitchen, pulling out the waffle maker and starting the espresso machine. She sings along to the music on her phone, twirling around as she licks off the batter on her fingers. There were a few clouds outside, but she had hope that the day would be a good one. Especially with the girl she had been falling for, still in her bed.

When everything is done, she grabs the plate of waffles, balancing the mugs of coffee in one hand as she walks back up the stairs. When she ambles into her room, Beca is still asleep, looking as if she hasn't moved at all since she left. Chloe sets down the food, getting on her bed and kneeling by the girl. The girl doesn't move then, looking almost dead. She wonders how deep of a sleeper the girl actually was.

She reaches down, brushing hair out of the girl's face. The girl stirs a bit then, her nose scrunching. Chloe smiles at the slightly smeared eyeliner underneath the girl's eyes, starting to run her hand through her hair gently. Her nails lightly trace through the girl's scalp, massaging the skin there.

The girl then mumbles, "Don't stop."

Chloe grins, continuing her motions as Beca's eyes flutter open.  
"What time is it?"

"A quarter past nine."

Beca's eyebrows knit together, a small frown forming on her lips. "Why the hell are you up so early?"

Chloe rolls her eyes, smoothing out the girl's hair before standing up. "I made breakfast."

Beca raises her head, squinting at the plate Chloe picks up. The redhead sits back down, leaning back against the headboard as she crosses her legs. She holds out the plate and a fork, seeing the girl raise her eyebrows. "There's only one plate?"

"We can share silly." Chloe points out with a chuckle, waiting.

Beca rolls her eyes spiritedly, sitting up and mirroring Chloe's sitting position. She runs her hand through her hair, patting down her shirt with her other hand. She then grabs the fork and the plate, setting it into her lap. She starts to eat excitedly, sighing contently after her first bite. Chloe holds back a giggle as she watches her.

"What?" Beca mutters while chewing.

"Nothing." Chloe smiles as she shakes her head, leaning in and taking a bite for herself.

"Apparently it wasn't _nothing_." Beca argues lightheartedly, continuing to eat.

"It's just," The redhead starts, a teasing smile on her lips. "You're very passionate about food."

Beca shrugs, not surprised by the statement. "Food has always been good to me. What's not to be passionate about?"

"Mmhmm." Chloe nods, handing the girl a cup of coffee.

"Do we have to share this too?" Beca asks mockingly as she takes the cup.

"No." Chloe laughs, scooting closer to the girl as she takes another bite for herself. Beca pulls back the plate when Chloe tries to take another, humorously messing with the girl.

Both of them look to the phone on the bedside table though when a message rings through. Chloe scrunches her eyebrows as she picks it up, seeing that it's from Aubrey. She reads the message, feeling suddenly confused.

"What is it?" Beca wonders beside her, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Bree just asked me to go to your cousin's wedding with her?" Chloe tells her, receiving an equally as confused expression in return.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Chloe writes her friend a text back, asking for an explanation.

"Are you two having sex too?" Beca asks jokingly.

"Oh god." Chloe shakes her head with a chortle, staring down at her phone still.

Beca continues to stare at her though, eyebrows slowly knitting together. "You didn't answer my question."

Chloe looks back, slightly gawking before speaking again. " _No_ Beca, I'm not sleeping with Aubrey."

"Good." Beca mumbles, looking back to her food.

"Jealous much?" Chloe queries suggestively.

"No, I just wanted to make sure my fuck buddy wasn't getting nasty with my stepsister." She covers up, giving Chloe a coy look. "That would count as a problem in my book."

"Sure." Chloe rolls her eyes, "So I've been promoted to _fuck buddy_ , eh?"

Beca simply smirks back, sending a quick wink. Chloe bites her lower lip, holding back another bubble of laughter that wants to escape. She picks up her phone again though as it rings, reading the text quickly. She then snickers softly as she reads her friend's reasoning.

"What?"

"Apparently, she doesn't want to be stuck in awkward conversation's with her family."  
"Still sounds like she's asking you out on date or something." Beca theorizes childishly, "But reasonable. Have you met any of her mother's family? Fucking bat shit crazy…"

Chloe gives her a look, trying to hide her own smile. She sets down her phone, returning her attention back to the food Beca's already halfway through.

"So?"

" _So_?" Chloe mimics.

"Are you going?" Beca looks to her, curious.

"I guess." Chloe nods, "I mean, it could be fun right?"

"Yeah." Beca shrugs, a small smile rising on her face. "Actually, not really…but now it could be."

Chloe looks to her quickly, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Sure." Beca continues to smile, going back to her eating. Chloe bites her lip, hoping it meant what she's thinking. She watches the girl eat, remembering how it felt to run her hands through her hair earlier. How the girl looked when she first woke up, eyelashes long and her own shirt rolled up over the girl's skin.  
Beca looks back at her then, question in her eyes. "Got any more waffles?"

* * *

 **AN: I love writing dialogue for these cute dorks, so I hoped you liked this chapter. Things are getting fluffier and sweeter, who knows how long that'll last? though ;) Anyways, thanks again for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

Chloe doesn't understand how she ended up at Tom's house tonight, his friends chanting around him as he chugged beer after beer right in front of the redhead. She could see Aubrey grimacing beside her, politely sipping from her own solo cup as she observes the uproar as well. Chloe's on the verge of convincing the girl to leave, already feeling completely drained by the day's events. She rather spend the rest of the night in her bed, watching a movie until she falls asleep. It was always her favorite way to end the day; yet she's still here, in no mood to dance or pretend like she's having fun.

One moment, she was leading a late practice outside on the football field. The next, Tom and his friends were inviting her squad to meet up at his house after for a "Notorious party". She didn't feel comfortable letting Emily go without someone watching over her, knowing Legacy was still too vulnerable to attend a high school party by herself; especially if it were one of Tom's. She didn't know how well the girl could handle herself yet in this kind of atmosphere. Which leaves Chloe to the present, watching as Emily dances plastered on the small space in the living room where a dance floor was gathered.

The girl has the biggest grin on her face as her stroppy limbs sway around to the beat of the music. The people around her continue to spur her on, relishing the free entertainment. Chloe rolls her eyes as she sees the scene unfold before her, quickly returning her attention back to her ex who shouts along with his buddies. She knows Legacy would be okay if she stood by, Chloe is more than capable of altering her attention back and forth. The freshman's spirit and exhilaration made the unease between Tom and Chloe more tolerable, keeping the redhead glad that he wasn't attempting anything or looking as if her were planning to; especially in his drunk state.

Her own fatigue reminds her that she's ready to take the girl home though, as well as more of her lingering squad. She didn't like the idea of them attending this party in the first place, but couldn't influence them to follow her wishes anyways. She figures she'd let Emily tire herself out a little more though, just in case there was a possibility that the girl is an obstinate drunk.

Tom's show with his pals starts to bore Chloe, making her glimpse down to her phone a lot. She feels conflicted with her urge to text Beca, wanting to know if there was a chance that the girl was at the party too. She can't imagine the girl attending this kind of party though, knowing the students here were more braced in different social groups. Beca would easily seem out of place; Chloe can't even say if the girl enjoys parties or not either. She just knows that this one would be a lot more enthralling if the girl were here.

She turns back to Aubrey, sharing a mutual glance with the girl. The blonde nods her head in agreement when Chloe motions to leave, both of them knowing it's going to take some time to lasso up the rest of the girls. Aubrey sets off into one direction as Chloe moves towards the dance floor, shaking her head with a chuckle as she see's Legacy roboting her way through the small crowd. She had no idea the girl would be just as enthusiastic in her intoxicated state, as she was in her sober.

"Em!" She shouts, standing on her toes as she tries to wave the girl over. "Come here!"

The tall girl spins with her stumbling feet, her grin growing broader as she staggers her way to Chloe. The redhead places a hand on the girl's shoulder immediately, trying to stabilize the swaying freshman. "We need to get you home girly."

The girl sulks then, slumping her shoulders. "I don't w-want to go home yet." She whines, pouting firmly. "It'sss fun here."

"This won't be your last party, I promise." Chloe smiles, stepping beside the girl and looping their arms together firmly.

"Fine." The taller girl continues to mope, "Can we at least get some ice-cream first?"

"Maybe."

Emily beams then, holding onto her captain as the redhead leads her out of the house. "Have you ever been drunk before Em?"

The girl just giggles as Chloe takes her to the car, putting an arm around her waist now to keep her steady. Chloe rolls her eyes amusedly before speaking again. "You and I are gonna cruise until this passes through you, alright?"

"Passes through me? Like a ghost or something?" Emily stares at her wide-eyed, making them freeze in their tracks. Chloe tries hard not to laugh as she pulls out her keys, finding Emily to be rather cute.

"No silly, the alcohol."

"Oh okay." Emily then nods, beginning to walk again. "I mean, I-I don't have to pee yet, but we'll get there eventually."

Chloe just chuckles, "Also not what I meant..."

They approach her car then. Chloe quickly unlocks it after she leans Emily up against the vehicle, praying that the girl doesn't fall. The girl stares off impassively, slouching in her stance. "All that matters is-is if we get ice-cream or, or not." She then points to Chloe, her large puppy eyes working their hardest.

"I'll get you some ice-cream, don't worry." Chloe opens the passenger door, grabbing onto the girl's arm again.

The girl takes a deep breath before tossing her arms in the air jadedly, "Yes!" Her word drawled out as the redhead chuckles, helping her get into the car after. She closes the door then, looking back towards the house. She pulls out her phone, texting Aubrey that she's taking Emily home. She hopes the blonde can handle the rest of the squad on her own. Chloe then walks around and gets into the front seat, starting the car soon after.

She glances over at the cackling girl, checking the girl's seatbelt before driving away from Tom's house. Emily sings carelessly on the way towards the Baskin Robins, amusing the redhead effortlessly. Chloe loves that the girl is such a vocal and happy drunk, enjoying the girl's intensified zest. She just hopes it'll wear off soon though, so she doesn't have to deal with the wrath of Catherine when she takes her home. She had no idea how horribly that could go, and she doesn't really want to find out.

She pulls into the parking lot of the Baskin Robbins, turning off the car. She looks over to Emily, seeing the girl ready to immediately pounce out of her seat.

"Maybe you should stay here, while I go in?" Chloe suggests, taking off her own seatbelt.

"But…" The girl turns and pouts, making Chloe feel like she just kicked a puppy. "But I want bubblegum with sprinkles and a cone."

"I can get you that, no worries." Chloe smiles reassuringly, seeing the girl gloomily nod her head in acceptance. She would take the girl, but she didn't know if Emily could handle walking that far successfully without hurting herself. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She leaves the car after rolling down the windows a bit, walking into the small shop and feeling the cool breeze hit her. There's quite a few people sitting around and buying their dessert, making her hope Emily doesn't get antsy inside the car while she waits. She ambles towards the back of the line, crossing her arms as she waits. Her eyebrows knit together though when she hears a booming voice, making her glance over to the small corner of tables towards the back.

Amy and Beca sit there, flinging gummy bears back and forth as they laugh. Chloe tries to keep her mouth from dropping as she blushes, turning away from the girl. How Beca always seems to show up in her life randomly is a mystery. It was like the universe was trying to make her unprepared with the girl at all costs.

She glances back again, taking in the girl's appearance. Beca looks relaxed tonight, her dark hair up in a messy bun and her makeup light. She wears the leather jacket that Chloe loves, making the redhead bite her lip gently. The smile on her face just as brilliant as it was up close.

She feels the jealousy wash over her though. It always made her feel dejected when she saw Beca with her friends like this, simply just happy and real. Chloe wishes she could experience that first hand all around. She's had glimpses of it, even more and more so lately, but the girl always retaliates quickly back into her fortified ego eventually. It was rather frustrating.

She watches the girl for a short moment, shaking herself out of her daze as she's called up next. She turns towards the counter, eyes widening again when she's face to face with Stacie Conrad. The girl looks up in her uniform, a grin growing on her face when she sees Chloe.

 _Thanks universe._

"Um hi." Chloe smiles softly, feeling suddenly nervous for some reason. _This was Beca's best friend, no biggie right?_

The tall girl leans over with a smirk, arms against the glass as she ogles down the redhead. "Hey lover girl."

Chloe's mouth opens sluggishly as her face flushes, shocked by the girl's statement. "What?"

Stacie rolls her eyes, stepping back with a grin. "I only have ice-cream here, the dessert you want is over there."

Chloe watches as she points back to Beca, making Chloe blush even harder. She can feel her heart pounding hard inside of her chest, making her take a moment to think. Stacie winks at her, making Chloe stare back in disbelief.

"I'll be right back." She gulps, turning on her feet and starting to walk away. She can hear Stacie behind her laughing as she glares down the small brunette in front of her. Beca has her back to her, oblivious as she continues to catch candy in her mouth. The blonde's eyes next to her go wide as she notices Chloe's presence though.

Chloe frowns at Beca, crossing her arms as she stands behind her, waiting.

"Um, pissed off ginger. Six o' clock." Amy swallows, making Beca's laughter die down.  
Beca turns around in her chair, eyebrows instantly rising as she takes in Chloe. Their eyes meet, making the redhead try her hardest to intimidate the girl. "Hey Chlo? What er…are you doing here?"

Chloe takes a deep breath, uncrossing her arms. Her eyes glance to Amy's quickly, keeping her voice hush as she returns her attention back to Beca. "I was _trying_ to buy some ice-cream for my friend, and _apparently_ you've been talking to Stacie about some private stuff." Chloe tells her in a low yet insistent manor, making the girl sigh as Amy processes the interaction.

"Sassy." Amy nods, looking between them. "I think I understand now."

Beca turns gradually with warning in her eyes, she glares at Amy before kicking her leg under the table. The Australian girl grimaces, guilt washing over her features instantly. Chloe's jaw drops again, her blush returning as she gapes down at Beca. "You told her too?"

Beca slouches, a groan passing over her lips as she shakes her head. She then stands up, making Chloe step back. She then points to Amy, "You're dead."

"Not worried, I think the ginger will kill you first."

Chloe just frowns, beginning to shake her head. This was just _great_.

She turns around then, shaking her head as she steps away. She feels her anger start to fade into humiliation, wishing she could just hide under a rock now.

"Chloe, wait." She can hear the brunette follow her. She ignores her and stands back in line, still trying to process that people knew about her sexual antics with the other girl. Beca steps up beside her, placing a hand on Chloe's arm. She just stands there though for a moment, ineptly trying to think of something to say.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal..." She attempts, grimacing at her own words after they've left her mouth.

"Yeah, okay." Chloe shrugs passive aggressively, not meeting the girl's eyes. Beca sighs, contemplating her next words.

"They're not gonna tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." Beca reassures her, stepping closer. Chloe tries to restrain from meeting the girl's eyes, wanting to see if the girl truly meant her sincerity. She can see Stacie's eyes on them as she works behind the counter, making her own blush return.

"Let me get the ice-cream and then we can talk, okay?" Chloe whispers, starting to regret her attitude. She doesn't want to be that kind of girl, not happy with how she's already embarrassed herself in front of Beca's friends.

"Okay." The brunette nods, stepping back and letting her hand drop. Chloe steps back up to the counter, approaching Stacie once again.

"I'd like a scoop of bubblegum with sprinkles in a cone." She tells Stacie. The tall girl nods with guilt in her eyes, sharing a quick glance with Beca. The shorter girl lingers back as Chloe pays for her cone, her head motioning towards the door for Beca to follow her.

They both step out, the humid air hitting them quickly. Chloe carefully takes the cone to her car, only frowning when she sees Emily asleep in the front seat. The girl's head rests against the window, her mouth hanging open the slightest. Beca loiters behind with her hands in her pockets, eyebrows scrunching together when she notices the drunken girl too. Chloe sighs letting her shoulders drop, not that surprised.

"She really wanted ice cream." Chloe pouts, slowly turning back towards Beca.

"Why is Junk passed out in your car?" Beca wonders, leaning up against the vehicle and observing the freshman through the front window.

"You know Emily?" Chloe questions then, staggered by the familiarity.

"Oh yeah," The brunette nods with a shrug, "They're making me retake a home ec' class because I failed it freshman year. She's the only tolerable person there."

Chloe smiles softly at that, thinking of how the younger girl could make anyone like her. Beca returns her eyes to Chloe, staring down at the ice cream in Chloe's hands.

Chloe's eyes follow, her mouth forming awkwardly as she remembers it. "I guess I better eat this. I mean, I did pay for it…"

Beca chuckles and shakes her head. "Looks very colorful."

Chloe smiles again, bringing up the cone and tasting it quickly. She then nods quickly, trying not to laugh. "Tastes colorful too."

Beca grins back, watching the girl wipe at her lips with the back of her hand. She then glances back to Emily, a question on her lips. "So, why's giraffe legs so wasted?"

Chloe gives her a look, stepping towards the girl and leaning up against the car too. "We were at a party."

"Whose party?"

"Tom's." Chloe tells her, noticing the way the girl's grin falters.

"Why were you at Tom's party?" Beca questions as her eyebrows scrunch together again.

"He invited the girls. I wanted to make sure they were okay." Chloe shrugs indolently, easily noticing the shift in the girl's tone.

Beca hums, staring down at the ground before tentatively asking, "Did you guys talk?"

Chloe wavers her free hand, "I mean, not really. It was pretty awkward. He gave me a drink, that was about it."

"Oh. Okay." Beca brings her gaze back up, meeting the girl's eyes. She then awkwardly motions with her hand, pointing at the cone. "Can I have a taste of that?"

"Really?" Chloe's lips curve, noticing that the girl wants to change the subject. "Didn't figure you for a bubblegum kind of gal."

The shorter girl rolls her eyes, "I just wanted to know if it was good or not."

Chloe hands out the cone then, smirking. Beca places her hand on the girl's and leans forward, taking a small bite from the scoop. Chloe watches with amusement, shaking her head with a chuckle as Beca grimaces herself. The brunette then drops her head, "Yeah, that's a no."

Chloe laughs, not being able to stop herself. "Don't like it sweet?"

"Not in this case." Beca smirks back, wiping her mouth.

The redhead smiles, her conscious coming back to ruin the moment though. There's a short pause as she tries to frown, but can't. Beca just can't keep her angry anymore. "I'm supposed to be mad at you, you know?"

The brunette nods in agreement, guilt playing over her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Chloe blinks a few times, not expecting the apology so up front. "Why did you tell them? I mean, I thought we were gonna keep this a secret Becs."

Beca shrugs, nodding her head again. "I know, it's just…I thought they would keep their mouths shut around you and they're my friends. I'm not really interested in keeping this a secret anymore, to be honest. So, I thought telling them would be okay."

Chloe processes the information, seeing the guilt in the girl's eyes. She thinks about each night she's wanted to tell someone about Beca, and how maybe it'd help her get over the toil she bears for falling in love with the girl. "Okay."

"Okay?" Beca raises her brows, genuinely shocked.

"I get it." Chloe admits, staring down then. "I wish I had someone to talk about this with."

There's a short moment of silence, making her hesitant to meet the girl's eyes again. Her mouth contorts as it does when she gets nervous, not ready to hear what the girl thinks of her confession.

"I won't tell anyone else, I promise." Beca steps forward, making Chloe sigh in relief. She then looks up, seeing how close the other girl is now. Beca pauses though, looking anxious again. "I think you should know though, that they're not the only ones."

Chloe's jaw drops, her voice already shaky. " _More_ people know?"

Beca bites her lip, "Jesse and Cynthia Rose. That's it."

"That's just… _awesome_." Chloe cynically breathes out, her skin on fire as she looks away from the girl with a disapproval shake to her head.

"Hey, it's okay. Like I said, they won't tell anyone." Beca quickly tries to reassure her again.

"I'm so embarrassed." Chloe turns though, pacing as she brings up a hand to her forehead.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Beca questions cursorily, obvious offence in her tone.

Chloe turns back, her face worried. "They probably think I'm sort of slut or something."

Beca sighs deeply, her insulted expression fading away. "They don't think you're a slut Chloe."

"Why wouldn't they?" Chloe wonders with panic in her tone, running a hand through her hair. "I would-"

"Because they're my _friends_. They care about the things I care about." Beca spits back, making Chloe stop her pacing. She gazes at the brunette, seeing the girl standing there nervously now; a little fire still in her eyes though. "They wouldn't think you're a slut, because you're with me."

Chloe's heart beats faster then, her face flushing for a completely different reason. _Did Beca just say what she thinks she said?_

"I am?" She hesitantly tests, too shocked to ask anything else. Beca's demeanor shifts a bit, her shoulders shrugging as she slides her hands back into her pockets. Her tongue rolls over lips, a real response seeming as if it weren't going to come right now. "You're ice cream is melting."

Chloe's eyebrows scrunch together as she looks down, pink liquid dripping over her hand. She sighs and trades the cone into her other hand, shaking off the mess from her fingers. She then awkwardly walks past Beca, heading for the garbage can by the door. She throws away the cone, bringing up her hand and licking off the remaining liquid. She turns and sees Beca still standing by her car, observing her from afar with soft eyes.

 _What did Beca's statement really mean though?_

Chloe returns to her, already heading to her side of the car. Beca watches her with knitted brows, frowning as Chloe opens up the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta take Emily home." Chloe glances back, feeling the sudden urge to distance herself from Beca Mitchell.

"Okay?" Beca states with a bit of bother in her tone, her confusion clear in her expression. Chloe gulps and gets into her car, seeing the girl hesitate outside of it. She closes her door, sitting in the silent space for a moment. She looks over to Emily, seeing the girl still sound asleep. Her eyes catch Beca's though through the window behind the freshman, seeing the slight nerve there.

Beca walks around the car though instead of away, making Chloe awkwardly roll down her own window. Beca leans in, her arms resting on the girl's door. Her face is close and Chloe can see that the girl actually looks a bit hurt. "Am I going to see you tomorrow?"

Chloe stares at her for a moment, confused by the girl's question. Then it hits her. "Oh, yeah…I'll be there."

Beca nods, looking relieved as her eyes soften. "Good."

Chloe's surprised when Beca leans in further then, the girl's lips meeting hers before she can even process it. The redhead's eyes shutter to a close, taking in the motion. Chloe doesn't understand the girl's words spoken tonight, that's why she needs to get away. So she can process it within reason and not hold out for useless hope again. She didn't want to break her own heart because she couldn't reason with reality properly. Beca's lips against hers though, always make her forget the objectives she needs to follow.

Chloe reaches up and places her hand on the girl's neck, getting lost in the kiss. It makes her want to step out of her car, and stay with the brunette longer.

Beca drifts back though, making Chloe see a slight, beautiful smile on the girl's lips when she opens her eyes. "Drive safely, bubblegum lips." Beca whispers, keeping their eyes locked for a moment.

Chloe blushes, a soft beam covering her face as she watches the girl she loves stand back, and slowly walk back to the building. Chloe watches in awe, listening to her heart beat profusely in side her chest. She has no idea how Beca can swing her mood in a matter of seconds, so effortlessly.

* * *

A wedding was supposed to be a celebration of love and commitment, a day of happiness and enjoyment. Aubrey's cousin's wedding though, feels like the exact opposite to Chloe; and it hasn't even officially begun yet. The amount of stress on the family's shoulders seems to be so strong that Chloe can feel it too. She can't understand why the hell every problem is taken so down to every diminutive detail, making each solution even more of a mess when taken into action. The bride is currently a mess, crying her eyes out in her dressing room. Apparently Aubrey's the priest she feels the need to confess to, sharing every lie she's ever told the groom; as if she doesn't have any other choice.

Chloe stands in the back awkwardly, trying not to let the anxiety in the atmosphere mush into her own. This is what she's here for though, to support Aubrey as she is lassoed into the family drama. This isn't the first time Chloe has done this for her friend; she's always been very willing to ease some of the blonde's stress in times of family upheaval. She just forgot each time how exhausting it really was.

She tries to keep her mind on the grand reception that would be held after the ceremony, knowing that had to be a lot more relaxed than this moment. Hopefully there would be some good alcohol and cake too.

Aubrey looks back at her with alarm in her eyes every few moments, making Chloe sense that the girl was ready to snap into her commanding mood soon. The bride's intermediate family is fairly small, leaving the relatives to pick up the pieces. Chloe is ready to leave though if this gets any worse, already feeling the unnecessary anxiety creep into her chest. It's not like this is her family, but she can't help but feel it. She doesn't like seeing this kind of stress in other people.

Aubrey sees her fright though, quickly motioning for the girl to leave. Chloe sighs in relief, walking out of the large dressing room and fanning herself down with her hands. Her heels click against the checkered marble floor of the country club, passing by relatives as she tries to find a familiar face.

The club is beyond beautiful and classy, making her feel out of place in her blue lace H&M dress. Her family has money, but not this kind of money. So she tries to make it a positive that she was welcomed here for the day. The chandlers are striking above her as she walks down the stairs, searching for someone she recognizes below in the large lobby. She steps slowly, taking a deep breath as her eyes meet Beca's father's.

She sighs in relief, walking towards the man who hangs back near the door to the ceremony hall. He smiles when she approaches him, Chloe impressed by his tailored tux.

"Hi Mr. Mitchell." She grins, crossing her arms awkwardly.

"Hello Chloe. You look lovely." He tells her sweetly, "Where've you been?"

"Thank you." The redhead smiles, "I was just with Aubrey. She somehow got tangled into the drama."

Mr. Mitchell hums, as if her weren't surprised, "Well, bless her soul."

Chloe chuckles, nodding in agreement. "Hopefully things calm down after the ceremony."

"Knowing this family…it's very unlikely, but optimism never hurt no one." He winks making her laugh softly. "Have you seen my other daughter yet? I haven't been able to find her."

"No." Chloe bites her lip, heart beating faster by the mention of her. "Haven't seen her yet."

"Hmmm." He nods, worry in his brows. "She better show up…she promised."

"I like to think that Beca keeps her promises, I wouldn't worry." She tries to reassure him, making him smile hopefully.

"How about you and I go sit down then? The ceremony should be starting soon, don't you think?" He suggests, making her nod.

"We can only hope." She smiles back, following him through the doors. They walk into the grand room, her shock evident as she takes in the many rows of people and the high-carved walls. They both sit down in their assigned section, relieved to see that the groom and his groomsmen were walking into the room. She just hopes they were able to get the bride under control by now. She sits awkwardly next to Mr. Mitchell, not having much more energy to keep up a conversation. She's known the man for a long while, even before she met Beca. They had a mutual relationship, so she's never been uncomfortable with the man. Now that her relationship with his daughter has altered though, she feels guilty under his eyes.

Aubrey's mother shows up later, sitting in between them. She goes on about the drama she was helping to dispute, making Chloe wonder if people actually had enough vitality for this kind of lifestyle. She just hopes Aubrey is still alive after all of this.

Aubrey does return back to them, giving Chloe a look that can't say much more. She gives her best friend a sympathetic look as she sits down between the redhead and her mother. She doesn't say a word, but just leans forward with her elbows on her knees, her hands holding up her head. Chloe rubs her palm against the girl's back, trying to relax her. Aubrey is a trooper, that's what she always admired most about her. She's glad though, that the girl can have a break now.

The ceremony starts and Chloe can see the disappointment in Mr. Mitchell's eyes, knowing he's wondering where his daughter is. She looks around again herself, also disappointed the brunette isn't here yet. She knows the girl would make her feel more excited about being here. She smiles at the blonde though when she sits up, seeing that Aubrey looked more relaxed now that she had taken a moment for herself.

Tasteful music begins to chime through the hall, and bridesmaids start to walk down the aisle. Their dresses more pampered than anything Chloe's seen before. She admires it all, trying to find the beauty again in the situation.

She turns her head when she feels a body sit down on her other side, looking over and seeing an out of breath Beca there. Her mouth drops, seeing the girl's attire. The dark tux fits the girl incredibly, her hair curled beautifully and contrasting against her shoulders. Her lips are pink and full, her makeup perfectly balanced. Chloe can't ever say she's seen Beca this made up before.

Beca smiles back at Chloe, before awkwardly meeting her father's eyes with an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry." She mouths down at him, making him sigh before turning his attention back to the ceremony. Her eyes meet Chloe's again though, and soften. They gaze at each other for a short moment, a secret passing through them in the midst of their biggest threat.

Beca glances at Aubrey quickly, seeing the girl lost in awe with the flower girls skipping down the aisle. The brunette then leans in, her lips barely touching Chloe's ear.

"You look very beautiful." She whispers, her intimacy lingering for a moment. Chloe lets the grin on her face show, feeling her heart race. She looks back to Beca when the girl leans away again, a genuine grin on her lips.

Chloe doesn't know what shifted, but it did. She saw it last night in the parking lot of the Baskin Robbins. She even saw it the night they got intimate on the mountain after the football game. Beca is changing. It just can't be her hopeful crush that's altering the reality to what she wants to see anymore, but the real Beca Mitchell. Maybe she's finally ready to let Chloe back in.

They return their attention back to the ceremony, Chloe not being able to control the excessive pounding inside of her chest. _Maybe this wedding wouldn't be so bad_ , she thought.

* * *

Aubrey's night turns for the best as a friend of the groom asks her to dance during the reception. Chloe can see the girl finally smile genuinely as she twirls on the dance floor, letting go a bit. Sure, there is a small disorder here and there, that's just inevitable. The party seems to ease on though, making Chloe sit back and enjoy it as much as possible.

She sits back in her chair, finger tracing the edge of her glass as she watches the people interact all around her. There are so many different kinds of faces, so many personalities to watch. She glances back towards the bar though, seeing Beca lean up against it. Her strongest smirk is in play, her charisma overtaking the conversation she's having. The man behind it smiles, nodding along to whatever she's saying. Chloe chuckles and shakes her head as she watches him start to make a couple of drinks for her. The brunette looks back, her eyes meeting Chloe's for second as she winks. She then turns back, thanking the man as he hands her two glasses.

She turns then, walking back towards their table. Beca sits down beside her again, handing her one of the glasses. "Here you go."

"You actually did it." Chloe grins, "I'm impressed."

Beca sits back in her chair beside Chloe, eyebrows knitting together with an offended sneer. "You doubted me?"

Chloe laughs, taking a short swallow of the drink before speaking. "For a moment, yes."

Beca scoffs, shaking her head as she continues to grin. "Damn girl, good to know that your faith in me is faltering."

"I have faith in you." Chloe argues, "I just didn't think the bartender would be so gullible."

Beca laughs then, running her tongue over her bottom lip after. She then takes a sip from her drink, setting it down on the table afterwards. She keeps her eyes on Chloe, looking the girl up and down once again. "Have I mentioned yet, that you're breathtaking?"

Chloe blushes, looking away in hopes of hiding it. She sets down her own drink, placing her hands in her lap. Her eyes returning to the brunette quickly, "Maybe once or twice."

"Good." Beca nods, strength in her gaze. Her tone is solid, but honest. "Because you deserve to know."

Chloe bites her bottom lip, trying to keep from grinning too big. Her eyes soften as she leans in a little closer, "You look beautiful too Beca."

The girl just softly smiles, a small nod in her reply. Chloe can't ever recall the girl being this open and sweet, making her wonder if it's the atmosphere of the wedding that's spurring it on.

"I have to ask," Chloe continues, reaching up a hand and touching the curls on Beca's shoulders; not caring if someone sees the action. "Who made you up like this?"

"That would be Stacie." Beca tells her, eyes following Chloe's fingers. "She's kind of great with that stuff."

"I can see that." Chloe smiles before slowly dropping her hand.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but she practically begged to do it." Beca shrugs dismissively. "Thought I'd throw the girl a bone."

Chloe rolls her eyes, a chuckle rolling over her lips. "Stacie sounds like a good friend for you."

"She is." Beca hums, smiling as she contemplates the friendship. "She's really great at putting up with my shit."

Chloe nods, wishing she could meet the girl's friends properly. She wants them to see her differently than they probably did now; she wants to get to know them and know why they made Beca happy. Maybe she's also curious to see how the girl is with them up close, she likes seeing Beca in that nature.

Chloe takes another sip of her drink, looking towards the dance floor. She sees Aubrey once again, looking lost in the music and boy she's dancing with. It gives her an idea.

Chloe returns her eyes to Beca, seeing the girl still staring at her. "Do you want to dance?"

The brunette's eyebrows rise quickly, caught off guard. " _Dance_?"

"Yeah." Chloe smiles, putting down her glass again as she sits up. She leans forward and puts a hand on the girl's knee. "C'mon. Dance with me Becs."

Beca hesitantly thinks, her eyes searching the people around her for a mid second. Chloe squeezes her hand softly around the girl's knee, trying to convince the girl even further.

"I don't know…I mean, I don't really dance." Beca staggers, shaking her head softly. Chloe frowns, not accepting the answer. "I've already pissed off half of the people here anyways by just wearing this tux, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be in the midst of that republican disaster."

"When have you ever cared about stuff like that Becs?" Chloe questions, catching onto the laze in the girl's excuse.

Beca rolls her eyes, leaning forward, and placing her elbows on her knees. "What about Aubrey? Huh? Thought she was at the top of your list to keep unsuspicious."

Chloe shrugs, "Maybe I'm not interested in keeping this a secret anymore."

The shorter girl smiles softly at that, taking in the words that she herself had said the night before. She looks down at the hand on her knee, reaching out and tracing a fingertip over the skin.

"Just one dance?" Chloe eggs on, bringing up an innocent smile on her lips. Beca looks up, meeting the girl's eyes once again; seeming unusually shy on her side.

"Somebody mention dancing?"

Chloe's eyebrows scrunch together when she hears the new voice, she sees Beca look behind her with a forming frown. Chloe turns, seeing a blonde man standing there. "Um…"

"I'm looking for a partner myself, would you like to join me?" He asks with a short smirk, reaching out his hand to Chloe. She looks down at it, a bit jumbled. She's never met this man.

"Yeah, no. She's – "

"Okay." Chloe stands up, interrupting Beca and letting the girl's hand fall from her own. She looks back to the brunette quickly, seeing the confusion there. She simply just shrugs, "I want to dance."

Beca leans back, her eyes sulking. Chloe turns to the man again though, taking his hand. "Let's go."

She knows that what she's doing is cruel, but if it's a chance to get the girl to stand up. Then why not take it.

* * *

Beca throws back her glass quickly, taking every last drop from it. She blinks and breathes deeply through her noise as the burn runs though her throat. Her eyes are a bit watery, but it passes over in a matter of seconds. She looks back to the bartender, sliding the glass to him.

"I would like another, please."

"Maybe you should take a break?"

"What?" Beca scoffs, looking down at the glass. "This is the only round I've had tonight. I'm fine."

"Well, considering we both know you're underage…" He clicks his tongue making Beca roll her eyes with defeat.

"Was I that bad of a liar?" She wonders as she leans up against the bar, putting her hand underneath her jaw.

"No, probably one of the best I've seen." He admits, an impressed smirk on his lips. "I'm just one of the best on this side, I can detect a teenager in a snap."

Beca raises an eyebrow at the man, "Yeah, I don't think I would tell people that, buddy. Might get some investigations on your record."

The man chuckles, shaking his head as he looks out to the crowd. "Why aren't you out there?"

Beca sighs, following his gaze. Her eyes find the fiery locks in the crowd easily, feeling an uncomfortable churn in her stomach when she sees the girl smiling widely. Her step-cousin Toby guiding the girl through another song, enjoying it more than he should. Beca has never liked that guy, or his gelled hair and hundred dollar ties. The guy is a class A dick, anyone could see that.

Yet there he is, dancing with the purest girl of them all. Making her laugh, and giving her a good time.

It makes Beca feel sick.

"Can I just have one more?" Beca turns back, another sigh on her lips.

"Sorry, no can do." He smiles sympathetically, making her groan. She nods though in acceptance, sitting down at the stool beside her. She tries to restrain from looking back towards the dance floor, but can't help it. He's twirling her now, making her angelic laugh leave her lips. Beca wants to kick that stupid smirk off his chiseled face. The Posen's were made up of either rich dicks or bat shit crazies, but they all look like they belong in a Vogue photo-shoot too. It wasn't fair.

"Why don't you just ask her?"

Beca looks back to the bartender, eyebrows scrunching together. He looks at her as if it's the most obvious thing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckles again, finding the broody girl amusing. "You've been watching that girl for the past half hour. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Beca groans again, hating this guy already. She's way too sober for this kind of accusation. "I can't just ask her..."

"Why not?"

Beca glances back, seeing Aubrey near the other side of the floor. She stands near the boy she was dancing with earlier, drinking something from a glass as she giggles along to whatever he's saying. "You see that tall, blonde?" Beca points out, seeing the bartender nod. "Well, she's my stepsister. The redhead is her best friend. This means, the blonde kills me in my sleep if she sees us. Second…" Beca then pauses, pointing down to her feet. "Do you see these feet? They would be all over Chloe's precious toes. I'm a terrible dancer when it comes to partner action. When I'm on stage, sure-I can rock it, but here? Yeah, no. I'd embarrass myself quicker than a dad joke at a tween's slumber party."

The bartender nods with a pushing sneer, "Alright, alright. I get it…but then, this might be your only chance?" He leans forward, arms on the bar. "The blonde Ken doll and your girl could really hit off, maybe he asks her out on a date. Maybe she says yes? Then what?"

Beca's eyebrows knit together, leaning forward and listening to the man's words intently.

"A kiss under the stars? A certain, forgotten, tiny, young, woman with heavy eyeliner? A marriage proposal and three little blonde pissants running around, while daddy is with his mistress and mommy drinks her nights away? And you're out in the world, wondering why you just couldn't ask her to dance this one night?" He then leans back, nodding like he knows. A tiny amount of haughtiness in his motions.

Beca gawks at the man, her jaw dropped slightly. She's never felt so drained listening to anyone talk. "What. The. Fuck."

He simply just shrugs, "I watch a lot of Lifetime."

Beca hesitates, nodding again as she processes his foretelling. "Yeah, I can see that." She pauses though, squaring him down. "Aren't you guys supposed to make people feel better and not like shit?"

He smirks, moving on quickly though. "Hey, even if there was the smallest chance of anything I just said happening…You know, even just point-zero-one percent of it actually happening…wouldn't you take action?"

Beca stares at him, wondering how she got into a conversation like this with a crazy bartender who spends his time watching old lady television. He couldn't be right though, Chloe would never chance herself with a guy like Toby. He was just another Tom, even worse than Tom.

"She can do anything she want's with her life, I don't care." Beca tries bitterly, her voice faltering a bit. "If she want's to marry that dick, who cares?"

The bartender hums, playing along for the sake of the girl's pride.

"I mean, it's not like we're together." Beca continues, turning her body to the man. A weak argument on her lips. "We just fuck every now and then, that's it. It's not like she's…" She pauses, irritation coursing through her brows as she tries to think of the right thing to say. "It's not like she's…"

"She's what?"

Beca glares up at him, hesitation in her actions before she looks down. Whispering underneath her breath, her fire dying down a bit. "Fuck."

The bartender grins again, "See? I'm never wrong."

Beca continues to stare down at the wooden bar beneath her hands, seeing each carve and sleek over it. She feels more desolate now than anything, just thinking of what this could mean.

"That's the thing though?" She mumbles, tiredly. "I'm not much better than that guy…maybe even worse…"

The weight of the guilt has been on her shoulders for far too long now, and she wants to be ready to move on. Every time she felt like she could bring it up, and try to ease it away with talking about it; her mouth would say things and Chloe would just end up being hurt again. She has no idea how to even make it right, or if the girl would ever forgive her. Beca knows she never deserved any of it. It was her own fucked up shit that made things worse, inflaming the anger for nothing; and for the last person it should've ever been directed at.

She looks back to Chloe, hearing that the song's pace had slowed down. He has his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck, and she's talking to him. Chloe likes to talk, that doesn't surprise Beca. It's the smiles on their faces that makes her fury rise a little more.

"Give me one shot of confidence." Beca turns back to the man, determined. He looks at her with raised eyebrows, understanding what she's saying.

"Fine." He pulls out a shot glass, pouring it up quickly. Beca thanks him before taking the small glass to her lips, drowning it back and slamming it to the bar as winks the sting off. She can feel the short moment of haze, making her eyes shut tightly as she lets it fade. She takes a deep breath, thinking about what she needs to do. _I can't fuck good things up anymore._

She then turns, pushing herself away from the bar and beginning to walk away. She sets her eyes on Chloe, convincing herself that she's doing this for the redhead. She moves past her step-relatives, ignoring the ogles and feeling an odd nimbleness in her stomach rise. _This wasn't that big of a deal._ She's just going to dance with Chloe, that's all. Make the girl realize she needs to stop playing in dangerous waters with fuck boys.

She can see Aubrey off to the sideline, still distracted. That fact and the liquor in her system make it easier to not care about the blonde in the moment. If the girl finds out, then she'll just have to buy a sturdy lock for her door. There were ways to escape the death Aubrey would rein upon her.

Toby gives her a look when she approaches; making Chloe turn her head back to glance at Beca. The brunette avoids looking down at the firm grasp on Chloe's hips, trying to avoid any angry outburst. She couldn't be that kind of Beca anymore, not if she were going to do things right from now on. Chloe's lips turn up the slightest though, making it easier for Beca to speak.

"I think it's my turn dude."

Toby looks to Chloe, as if asking her to protest. Chloe grins brightly, hitting Beca hard with her beauty. She then turns back to Beca's step-cousin, "Thanks for dancing with me for a bit."

Beca rolls her eyes as he drops his arms, accepting it with a scowl. "Yeah, of course."

The brunette watches him walk away smugly, feeling a jolt of pride swell inside of her. She turns her attention back to the redhead though, seeing the girl stand there waiting. Chloe pushes a stray hair behind her ear shyly, looking on the verge of saying something but then stopping herself. Beca steps closer though, trying to cover her nerves with her trademark smirk.

Chloe's arms instantly go around Beca's neck, engulfing her in a familiar position. Beca places her own hands on the girl's hips, feeling a sense of fluency. The fabric on her palms feels soft, her thumbs rubbing over it delicately. She pulls Chloe a little closer when she see's the nerves in the redhead's eyes. Beca glances down at her own feet, trying to keep a distance from the other girl's toes.

"So…" Chloe smiles, making Beca stare down at the girl's lips. Their faces are so close, and Beca is more than ready to kiss her for the first time today.

"So?" Beca tries, still trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you didn't dance." Chloe challenges with a charmed glint in her eyes.

"Well, I do when fapping Toby has his dirty hands on you."

Chloe's amused and stunned face is cute, Beca decides. It makes her chuckle as well, as if she had something to be proud of. "Beca, that's so mean…and kind of gross."

The brunette grins, watching the way the girl's eyes sparkle in front of her. "I'm just stating facts Chlo."

The redhead shakes her head humorously, "Well, I'm glad you saved me from such _dirty_ hands."

Beca smiles at the girl's sarcastic agreement, feeling a weak tug at her statement though; sobering her up.

"Really?" Beca wonders genuinely, "You weren't…uh having fun with him?"

Chloe shrugs softly, "I mean, it was fun to dance…but if I'm being honest, I was wishing it was you the entire time."

Beca just stares at Chloe as they continue to sway to the soft music, taking in the confession. Chloe is starting to say things like this a lot more lately, and so was she if she's being honest. Beca's lips seem to unlock at times she isn't expecting them to, telling Chloe everything Beca actually is thinking for once. There's a change between them, Beca see's this clearly now. She expected this from the start though. She knew the moment her and Chloe settled on an agreement, that a day would come where Beca fell back into her feelings she had been trying to destroy for years.

She's just getting drained of trying so hard lately, that it was making her question, _what's the point?_

"Well if I'm being honest…" Beca takes a deep breath, keeping her eyes locked on the bright sky in front her. "I was wishing it was me too."

Chloe stares back silently, the color in her cheeks fading to a rosy hint. Beca loves making the girl blush, it makes her feel like her words actually mean something sometimes. That she found the right words to make the small beat under Chloe's chest quicken its pace, it's a pure kind of power she hasn't ever felt with anyone else.

"So…you were jealous?" Chloe then smiles, bringing on her playful teasing; making her own cheeks turn color too.

She thinks for a moment, wondering how to deny it. She thinks there's no point in it though, "Yeah. I was."

Chloe's smile softens as she bites her lower lip, making Beca desperately want to kiss her already. So she continues talking, hoping it'll ease her urge. "I didn't like seeing you with him. It made me feel like I've failed again."

"Again?"

Beca shakes her head, wanting to avoid the subject. "I just...I don't want you to leave me behind again for some other dick."

Chloe squares Beca down a bit, her eyes searching for the answers the brunette isn't giving her. She shakes it off though, making Beca grateful. She doesn't want this moment to end so soon.

"I don't think you have to worry about that one Becs." She replies shortly, her voice softer than before. Beca can't tell if it's out of nerves or just genuine, either way, it makes Beca feel like there's no going back. Maybe that isn't such a bad thing either.

"Cool." The brunette nods, trying to keep her tone leveled.

Chloe simply just smiles, as if she were expecting this kind of answer. Beca knows she can see past it, making the lightness in her stomach grow. She knows Chloe is catching on lately, or even just trying to pull this kind of feeling out of Beca. She doesn't exactly know where the redhead stands with knowledge of Beca's feelings, but the brunette's starting to hope she could figure it on her own.

"There's this closed house on Stacie's street." Beca moves on, a small rise in her chest forming.

"Okay?" Chloe smiles with a confused little tilt to her head.

"Well, this house has an empty pool." Beca continues, watching every little quirk to Chloe's attentive expression. "And sometimes we go there and bring lawn chairs and beer…It's kind of stupid. Anyways, everyone wants to go tomorrow around eight."

Beca pauses, waiting for the girl to say something. Chloe stares at her, eyebrows knitting together.

"That sounds fun…" Chloe hesitates, amusedly confused still.

Beca shakes her head, cursing herself out for her sudden awkwardness. "Sorry, um…do you want to come with me?"

Chloe just stares at her for a moment, stunned by the invitation. Beca starts to internally panic a bit, wondering if she's going to say no. She doesn't even know why she asked in the first place, she just wants Chloe to be there.

"I'd love to." Chloe then grins, making Beca sigh in relief. She nods gawkily back, seeing the excitement in the girl's eyes.

"Are you sure? Because, like it's pretty cheap beer and Jesse has a tendency of getting naked after a few-"

"Beca." Chloe stops her.

"Yeah?"

"I want to come."

"Cool." She lets her lips curve up into half a grin, loving the way Chloe continues to beam back at her. Beca wants to leave the party now, so that she can be alone with the girl. She wants nothing more than to kiss her, and it's almost painful. She knows if she does that here though, someone will talk to her father, Aubrey will overhear, and then the drama will start up again. Beca likes this peaceful stage they've stepped into, she doesn't want it to leave just yet.

The song changes and Chloe looks up, as if the music is in the air itself. Her expression lights up, eyes challenging Beca. She goes on about how she loves this song, making Beca half-heartedly stubborn as she dances along, secretly loving the way Chloe ignites the room.

* * *

 **AN: sorry that it's been a short while since the last update, hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it ;)**

 **We've finally seen a glimpse of Beca's POV, and the relationship has shifted. I'd love to hear what you guys think about that :D**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

Sneaking out of a window seems to be a lot more difficult than Chloe initially thought on Sunday night, feeling a bruise already form on her thigh from crawling out of the metal edges of the frame. She never imagined how frightening the distance would be down to the ground either. Seeing it now as she sits on an edge of her roof, urges her to crawl right back to the safety of her room and call it a night. Beca is waiting though, parked somewhere down the street from her house. She doesn't want to miss the opportunity of meeting the girl's friends, or their first official date.

Okay, _maybe_ it wasn't a 'date' per se.

Chloe just enjoys entertaining the thought.

At the wedding yesterday, Chloe had never felt as happy listening to the girl speak so genuinely with her. She feels like she can finally let herself indulge in Beca Mitchell, rather than just hope with caution. She could feel last night, that maybe there's finally an opportunity for them. Beca's opening up more and more, a confirmation of some feelings actually there.

So yes, Chloe would climb down the family tree to see the girl, even if it meant bruising herself up a bit. She knows if she called Beca right now, the girl would come running to help her. The brunette is reliable in that way. Chloe just doesn't want the girl to see her like this though, not approving of how pathetic she looks clinging onto the edges of the roof underneath her.

She finally builds up the courage to scale the tree, and reach out for the nearest branch. She climbs down it very cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible. Her family is still awake in the house, considering it was only eight o' clock. She had faked sick and told her parents she was going to bed early, and being the honest daughter she is, they bought it. Normally being out late wouldn't bother them, but since the next day is a school day, she knew they wouldn't be happy with her staying out so late (especially if she was going to be drinking as well).

Besides, the whole thing is a bit exhilarating if she's being honest. She's never really rebelled in any way against her parents. She imagines she'd now finally be in the cool kids club she fabricated in her head as a young girl.

As her feet touch the ground, she sighs in relief. She wipes off her hands before patting down her shirt, happy to see she didn't cut up her clothes at all. She strides away from her home shortly, glancing back every now and then to make sure she won't be caught. The sun is almost lost, giving her a low light to walk with. The weather is a little windy, but perfect for the night as it erases the humidity.

When she turns down the sidewalk, a block away from her home, a grin spreads across her face as she spots Beca.

The girl leans against her car, arms folded over her chest. She wears an old tee with her leather jacket, her cut up jeans beneath. Her hair is down with her makeup heavy around her eyes, spitting the perfect image that represents Beca Mitchell. Chloe adores it when she's casual like this, loving the way Beca seems to be so comfortable with herself.

She picks up her pace as she makes her way towards the girl, seeing Beca finally notice her a second later. Beca's lips curve up then as she turns her body towards the redhead. Her arms unravel slowly, opening up herself.

Chloe doesn't know what compels her to do so, but she instantly kisses Beca when approaching her. Her hands cup the girl's face, pulling the girl's lips to her own. Beca hums into the kiss immediately, enfolding the redhead into her arms a second later. Chloe feels secure then, loving the way she feels Beca all around her. The brunette kisses her back just as fervently, keeping Chloe close to her for a long moment. When they release from the kiss, Beca's forehead stick's to Chloe's. Both of them breathing heavier than before.

"Hey Bubblegum-Lips." The girl whispers lightheartedly, a smirk at bay.

"Is that the nickname that's sticking? Because I don't know how to feel about it." Chloe tries to pout, but ends up grinning anyway.

"Really? I kind of like it." Beca confesses, her arms sliding down Chloe's torso as her hands land on the girl's hips. She sways them jokingly, making Chloe's hands slide down to the girl's chest. She grabs the collars of Beca's jacket, loving the playfulness in the girl's notions.

"It's too long." Chloe counters, keeping her eyes glued to Beca's.

The shorter girl hums, "Just _Bubblegum_ then?"

Chloe's nose scrunches, "Sounds like a stripper name."

Beca laughs, her eyes crinkling a bit. She pulls her head back, leaving a little space between their faces as she grins. She sobers up a bit though quickly, making Chloe wait for a second before speaking. "You're right, but we should keep it mind for roleplaying."

Chloe bites her lower lip, playfully punching the girl's shoulder. Beca staggers back as she laughs even more, making Chloe beam again. She loves when Beca opens herself up like this, just free and happy.

"You wish."

Beca steps towards her again, the after laughter effect in her eyes. She smiles at Chloe, before motioning her head towards her car. "Ready?"

Chloe simply nods, the moment before keeping her grin stationed on her lips. She watches as Beca steps back, following right after. They both get into Beca's car, the brunette resuming a playlist as soon as she starts it up. Chloe watches as the girl lightly bobs her head to the song, turning up the speakers. Beca smirks at her before putting the car in drive and leaving the redhead's neighborhood behind. Chloe finds herself watching the girl a lot, loving the way Beca appreciates the music. She just thinks the girl is so beautiful, making it hard to look away.

The drive isn't too long, so they enjoy the comfortable silence along the way. Chloe can sense that Beca's in the mood to just enjoy the moment and the music, so Chloe stays quiet. Usually she has so many things to say around people, but here with Beca, sometimes she feels like it's okay to just enjoy the moment in silence; she doesn't have to fill every reserve with conversation. It's a beautiful lesson the brunette has taught her over the past couple of weeks.

When they arrive, Chloe looks out of the window to see the house Beca was talking about. It has a gated fence around it and signs along, warning them not to trespass. The house seems very upper class, but the front yard has definitely been long forgotten. "Are you sure, we're not going to get in trouble?" She then looks back to Beca, seeing the girl already chuckling at her concern.

"We'll be fine Chlo. We've been doing this for the past two months now." Beca assures her, taking off her seatbelt. Chloe nods, accepting the girl's answer and trusting her.

They both get out of the car, and Chloe can feel a sense of nerves hit her. What if Beca's friends find her boring? They were in such different social groups, what if it made things awkward? The last thing she wants is the people Beca cares about the most, to totally think she's lame.

Chloe looks to Beca as she thinks about these possibilities, seeing the girl walking around the car to meet her. Would the shorter girl still be as interested in Chloe if her friends didn't like her?

When Beca approaches her, her eyebrows knit together immediately as they take in the redhead's expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Chloe gulps, feeling a blush wash over her cheeks as she shifts her feet.

"No you're not." Beca shakes her head, sounding worried. "I know you enough to know that."

Chloe smiles softly at the comment, looking down at the ground for a short moment before meeting the girl's eyes again. "What if…your friends don't like me?"

Beca's eyebrows rise, clearly surprised by the subject. She shakes her head though, her tone soft. "You're actually worried about that?"

Chloe simply shrugs, wishing she could stop blushing. There's a short moment between them where nothing is said, Chloe can tell the girl is thinking about something though. Beca surprises her when a hand slips gradually into her own. Chloe looks down between them, seeing their fingers interlocking with one another. The sight makes her observe longer than necessary, having had fantasized about holding the girl's hand. Their eyes meet again and Chloe can feel a sudden wave of assurance hit her.

"Don't worry. They'll like you." Beca smiles, slowly walking backwards to keep their eyes on each other's for one last moment. When she turns, she leads Chloe with her. They begin to stroll towards the house, warmth immersing the redhead. Chloe attempts to hide her grin that's trying to escape, loving the way the shorter girl's hand feels in her own. "Besides," Beca looks to her, "They've all told me, that they think you're hot. So you got that going for you."

Chloe rolls her eyes, leaning in closer to the girl as they walk. Beca grins at her, amused with her own words. Beca's hand squeezes her own, making Chloe's heart skip a beat. She had no idea something as simple as holding hands could make her feel so high, she's concluded that it's just Beca's effect though.

Beca leads her around the house, towards the back. Her hand continues to keep a hold on hers until they round the fence, meeting the end of it and a wall that surrounds the backyard. Voices and distant music can be heard from where they stand, confirming that her friends are already there. Beca looks to the redhead then, "You ready?"

Chloe's eyebrows knit together, "How are we supposed to get over?"

"We climb. I'll push you up." Beca tells her as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Oh." Chloe nods, gazing up at the wall. It's not too high, but it's made from granite; so there's not much to latch onto. "Totally can do that." She whispers uncertainly.

Beca chuckles, shaking her head as she crouches to the ground. She puts her hands together, holding them out for Chloe to step in. "You can do it. What else is all that cheerleading good for?"

Chloe glares at the girl, seeing a big smirk on her lips. "Hey, don't make fun of cheerleading…It's made me very flexible…also the reason I can do that thing you like in bed." Chloe winks, making Beca's smirk widen.

"You got me there, Beale." Beca nods, "I apologize."

"Thank you." The redhead smugly tilts her head, bringing her foot to Beca's hands.

"I forgot about the uniform too." Beca adds as she helps push up the taller girl, "I'm also very grateful for that."

Chloe latches onto the top of the wall, taking a deep breath as she swings her leg over. She sits on the top of it, a proud smile on her lips. On the other side of the wall, is the flank of the house, separating them from the majority of the yard. She looks down and see's Beca with a hand stretched out. "Now pull me up."

Chloe reaches down and grabs the girl's hand, her other hand on the top of the wall to steady herself. Beca does most of the work, but is next to Chloe in an instant. She takes a deep breath as they look at each other. Chloe can't help but let out a strained giggle, making Beca look at her with a confused smirk. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know." Chloe shakes her head, "I just can't believe we're doing this. It's fun."

Beca rolls her eyes, lifting her other leg over the wall. "You need to break the law more often."

Chloe does the same, gripping onto the wall as best she can. "I don't think it's the law breaking that's making this fun."

Beca's smile softens, her eyes meeting Chloe's again. The redhead looks down at the girl's lips, thinking about their kiss earlier. It was the kind of kiss where neither of them expected anything out of it, but just because. Chloe never imagined a couple of weeks ago that they would share a 'just because' kiss, but now–she feels like it won't be the last either.

"Hey, lovebirds. Get your ass's down here!"

Chloe looks down the yard, seeing Stacie Conrad stand there with a huge smirk on her lips. She then turns, disappearing behind the wall from the house and back in the direction she came from. Beca rolls her eyes, looking back to Chloe once more before jumping down. Chloe watches the girl wipe her hands off, turning back towards her and looking up. "You coming?"

Chloe nods, gulping. "Yeah, totes."

Beca waits, watching as Chloe continues to sit there. "You actually have to move your body."

"Yes, I know that."

"Are you scared?" Beca then asks, sneering.

"Maybe." Chloe admits, it was a further jump then she realized before.

Beca steps forward, "I can try to catch you, but I have no guarantees that I'll succeed."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better. Thanks Becs." Chloe tells her sarcastically, which only makes Beca's grin widen.

"C'mon. I got you." Beca raises her arms towards Chloe, making the redhead bite her lower lip as she slides off her weight the slightest. She can feel Beca's hands on her hips as soon as she moves her butt off the wall completely. Beca stumbles back as Chloe lands in her arms, feeling the redhead latch onto her quickly.

"Jesus, woman." Beca holds onto her tighter as Chloe regains her sense of stability again.

"Sorry." She twists her lips, stepping back once. She looks at the girl, noticing how close they are again. Beca doesn't move, but just continues to keep her eyes on Chloe's.

The redhead shuts her eyes though when Beca leans in the few remaining inches between them and kisses her, neither of them surprised this time by the action. Chloe's hands rise to the girl's neck, pulling her in closer. She can feel the girl's heartbeat underneath her fingertips, letting her know that Beca is just as enthralled from the embrace as she is. No matter how many times their lips have met before, Chloe still feels the light tingle in her stomach each time. She would even argue that it's more powerful now.

Or the way Beca's hands move along her torso, always finding their way to Chloe's hips. She wonders what makes the girl do so each time. Is it out of comfort and fluency? Or the warmth underneath her shirt? Maybe it's for the same reason Chloe loves her arms around Beca's neck? It's where she fits the best, always feeling the closest she can possibly be to the girl. For any reason, Chloe loves it every time.

In the distance, they can each hear a whimsical holler unleash. Beca ends the kiss then, both of them slightly disappointed. Chloe meets the girl's eyes, seeing a hint of lust there. "That's Jesse."

Chloe hums, nodding her head. "We should probably go over there then."

"Yeah." Beca nods too, not moving an inch. A small smile creeps onto her lips, a short chuckle leaving them. "I kind of don't want to be here anymore."

"Where do you want to be?" Chloe asks curiously, not understanding the girl's confession.

"In my car, up on the mountain by my house." Beca tells her, leaning and pressing her lips to Chloe's ear. "Kissing you…making you feel good."

Chloe smiles as she bites her lower lip, her eyes fluttering at the thought. "As much as I'd love that too…"

Beca pulls back then, an already accepting smile on her lips.

"We should be with your friends tonight."

"Yeah…" Beca nods, heavy sarcasm in her tone. "Because my friends are _so_ much better than sex."

Chloe chuckles, letting her hands drop from the girl's neck down to Beca's biceps. She gives them a gentle squeeze before motioning her head to the entrance of the backyard. "Maybe we can find some time later tonight…I want to meet them though, so let's go."

Beca nods, letting her hands drop form her waist. They smile at each other while walking towards the gathering, Chloe not feeling as nervous anymore. When they enter the backyard, Chloe notices the pool Beca was talking about. The empty bowl sits, holding Beca's friends inside. There are lawn and fold out chairs set up inside, a few cases of beers lying about and a speaker. Indie music plays through it, giving Chloe a feeling of assurance that the night would be laidback and not too demanding.

They walk to the outer edge of the pool, making Beca's friends cheer tipsily.

"Look who finally decided to keep their hands in their pants and join us." Stacie holds up a beer, standing up. Jesse hollers out a suggestive hoot from his chair making Beca roll her eyes.

Chloe knows she's already blushing, hoping that it's dark enough that it's not too obvious.

"I hate you all." Beca sighs, turning to look at Chloe. "Sure you don't want to leave?"

Chloe simply just smiles, gently pushing the girl in the direction of the pool ladder.

"You can't leave now, I've been working on my sexual teasing one-liners all day." Stacie announces making Beca chuckle. The shorter brunette approaches the ladder, turning around to climb down it. The drop is short, but still there. Chloe follows her, feeling a pair of hands on her hips as she starts to descend the ladder. Beca helps her down again for the second time that night, stabilizing after the small drop.

"I could've gotten down on my own this time, you know?" Chloe smirks when she turns, making Beca grin back.

"What's the fun in that?"

"You guys are gross already." Chloe hears Cynthia Rose say from her chair, sipping on a beer and sending a suggestive wink. Chloe blushes again, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Where's Amy?" Beca changes the subject, walking deeper into the pool. Chloe follows her, feeling a bit shy already.

"Picking up the pizza. Thought we'd go all out tonight." Jesse tells her, popping open a beer and handing it to Beca. The brunette takes it and turns, giving it to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe smiles, just holding onto the can for a moment as Beca gets hers.

"Pretty sure she's picking up Benji too." He then adds, sitting back in his chair.

"Who's Benji?" Chloe asks curiously, taking a step closer to Beca.

"My one and only son." Stacie responds making Chloe's eyebrows scrunch together with a tangled smile.

"Don't worry, he's cool." Beca reassures the redhead, "You've probably seen him around school."

"Oh okay." Chloe nods, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I thought there needed to be more testosterone around here. So I invited him. Can't have all these beautiful girls around and keep it to myself, need another dude to enjoy the view with." Jesse adds on as he leans back, sending a playful wink towards Chloe.

"Easy there." Stacie warns him, sitting down in a chair across from the boy. "Beca might kick your ass if you keep that up."

Beca shakes her head, amusedly annoyed. She looks to Chloe, "This is why I shouldn't have brought you."

Chloe laughs softly, sharing a short look with Stacie who smiles at her. The taller brunette goes on though, "Oh we would've teased you with or without her here. It's just more fun this way."

Beca rolls her eyes again, taking a sip from her beer before looking down between them. Chloe's free hand is taken then, and she's being lead to the circle of chairs. She blushes even harder this time, not yet used to the feeling of Beca being affectionate with her in front of other people. Beca lets go of her hand as Chloe sits down, the shorter girl bringing another chair closer to the redhead before sitting down herself.

Chloe can see why they enjoy doing this now, sitting down and looking up, she can see the stars start to appear above them. The music is nice, and the small amount of beer in her stomach is making her feel more relaxed than before.

"So Chloe…" Stacie leans forward in her chair, grabbing the redhead's attention. "I have a question for you."

Chloe glances to Beca, seeing the girl already sighing. "Shoot."

Stacie slowly grins, "Is Beca as good as she claims?"

Beca groans and drops her head backwards, making the rest of the group laugh. Chloe just stares at the scene before her, her jaw slightly dropped. She knows she's blushing hard from the heat on her skin, not even knowing how to reply to something like that.

"Okay." Beca looks back, standing up. "We're leaving."

Stacie laughs, standing up as well. "On no, you're not."

The taller girl pushes on Beca's shoulder, making her sit back down. Beca looks to Chloe again, another sigh on her lips. She can see that girl is annoyed, but in a way that makes her smile back when Chloe giggles softly. Stacie sits back down, happy with the way her teasing is affecting the girl.

"Does Beca talk about this a lot?" The redhead questions, seeing the small blush rise on Beca's cheeks.

"Only when she's drunk." Cynthia Rose admits making Beca hide her face in her hand.

"When Beca's drunk, we get the whole show." Jesse agrees, watching the small brunette with a smirk.

"What kind of show, are we talking about?" Chloe wonders amusedly.

"The Beca show is like," Stacie begins, taking a deep breath. "– Seeing a child get hit by one of those exercise balls. It's a little sad, but then fucking hilarious."

Chloe laughs, biting her lower lip quickly when she sees Beca blushing. She's never seen the girl embarrassed before, the sight giving her a whole new piece of the brunette.

"If we're lucky, maybe we'll get a chance to see it tonight. I know Chloe would love to. What do you say Becs?" Jesse adds on, making Beca glare at the boy.

"Yeah, the only show you're getting tonight is me throwing beer cans at your head."

"Nah, we've already seen that one too many times." Cynthia Rose chimes in, "You've got to mix it up girl, find something better to throw."

Chloe grins, loving how easy Beca's friends banter with one another. Beca nods towards the boy then, "You heard it here first. Fan-service must be fulfilled so you better invest in a pretty good helmet."

"I think I'm actually good, not like you have any aim anyways." Jesse sneers making everyone laugh. Beca shakes her head before chugging the rest of her beer, wiping off her lip with the back of her hand before she stands up. The boy cowers as she chucks the can right at him, his forearm deflecting it from hitting his face.

Stacie cheers, stretching her own empty can out towards Beca. "Here, try again."

Beca takes it with a grin as Jesse scrambles from his chair, getting hit in the back by the can a second later.

"Okay, okay!" He turns, amusement in his frenzied tone. "I get it."

"That's right bitch." Beca salutes, turning her head towards Chloe after. She winks, making Chloe's giggles bubble even more. The two sit back down, laughter fading on their lips.

"Toss me another dude." Beca nods towards him.

"What, so you can hit me with it?" Jesse shakes his head, reaching down towards the pack. He then throws it, Beca catching it a second later.

"We'll see."

The witty conversation continues for a while, Chloe happily jumping in every now and then. She has to admit, she hasn't laughed like this in a while. Beca's friends are proving to be very funny so far, and she can see why the girl likes them so much. Beca always looks to her though, as if checking the redhead's reaction to every statement. Chloe can't help but love the subtle feeling of having the girl focused on her. She's been wondering what Beca has been thinking though the entire night. Was she happy that Chloe was here with them?

Amy shows up soon after, bringing a few boxes of pizza and a boy Chloe does recognize. She's seen him here and there in the halls at school, noticing his graphic shirts and Star Wars backpack.

"Oi, Sharshank actually brought the ginger." Amy praises after she's stepped into the pool.

"I told you she was coming?" Beca states confused.

"I know, I just thought you'd realize what a terrible idea it is for us to be around your lover." Amy shrugs as she sets down the food, Benji awkwardly striding in behind her. Chloe blushes at the word, looking down at her hands. "I mean, of course we're going to embarrass you as much as possible."

Beca rolls her eyes, reaching for one of the pizza boxes.

"Don't worry, we've already gotten her worked up a few times now." Stacie informs the Australian girl with a smirk.

Chloe looks back to Beca, seeing the girl admire the pizza in front of her. The redhead chuckles, loving the girl's passion for food. She remembers how the girl reacted when she made waffles for her, at least now–she had a clue on how to get to the girl's heart.

Chloe then looks back to Amy, seeing the girl sit down next to her. She notices that the chairs are all taken now, seeing Benji sit on the ground next to Jesse. She scrunches her brows, glancing back to Beca once before standing.

"Hey Benji, take this chair. I'll just sit with Becs." Chloe smiles, already walking towards the surprised brunette.

"Oh no, it's fine." He tries, a shy blush on his cheeks.

"Seriously, take it." Chloe winks at him before tapping on Beca's arm for her to open them up. Beca grins up at her as Chloe sinks down, sitting in the girl's lap. The redhead crosses her legs, settling back into Beca's ready embrace. The girl's arm loops around her instantly, bringing a sense of comfort back to her.

"Okay." Benji continues to blush, a small smile now on his face as he stands up and sits down in the last chair.

"I'm sure Beca's happy with this new arrangement." Amy winks suggestively, passing around the pizza.

"Yes, I am. Now shut up." Beca admits before taking a bite of her slice, hiding the returning tint to her cheeks. Chloe beams, resting her hand on Beca's. The girl's hand immediately interlaces with her own, making Chloe bite her lower lip. She looks down at them, rubbing her thumb over the girl's soft skin. She takes in the moment, having a hard time controlling her giddiness about everything. Beca is being so soft with her tonight, she wants nothing more than to have this kind of atmosphere with her all the time. Now that she's had a taste of it, she doesn't ever want to think of going back.

Beca's friends continue to banter along, teasing the small brunette in and out. Chloe realizes something about the group instantly, seeing the almost genuine connection between them all. Sure, she has quite a few friends she has an honest connection with; like Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and maybe even Emily. The people they hang around though with, seem to only care about showing off their advantages in life. Witnessing Beca's friends interact with one another, Chloe can see a small family there. The way they seem to welcome her too, involving her into each conversation, makes her respect it that much more.

She wonders if her closer friends would ever want to hang out with these guys, especially Aubrey. Would they get along as well as she is here? She definitely wants to find out someday, if she's ever invited back in the first place that is.

The night begins to pass, leaving them underneath it surrounded by camp lights in their drunken state. A short silence plays out after faded laughter, as everyone appreciates the view above. Chloe can't remember how many beers she's had now, but her eyes are drooping as she curls into the body beneath her. She rests her head on the girl's chest, feeling Beca wrap her arms around Chloe to keep her secure on her own lap.

Earlier, the girl had shed her jacket and wrapped it around Chloe when the wind had picked up. The redhead can't tell if Beca's chivalry is due to the amount of alcohol in her system tonight, but Chloe's not complaining either way. The smell of the girl's shampoo engulfs her as she lets herself rest, she could stay in this position all night if she's being honest.

When Beca's lips connect to the top of her head, Chloe holds back a wave of emotion and buries her face into the girl's neck. Maybe it's the alcohol or the soothing music, but she feels so happy in the moment. It makes her want to forget every fight or argument they've ever had before, knowing Beca is moving on from that side of her.

She has always forgiven the girl, time after time; making her wonder if she should've stopped for her own heart's sake. She knows people around her judged her for that forgiveness, telling her it's unhealthy; that Beca didn't deserve it. That the girl ran out of second chances long ago. Maybe she didn't deserve it, but Chloe knows she deserves this Beca. She knows that waiting for the girl was the only option she would be happy and proud to take, because Chloe has loved her for far longer than she even knew herself.

Waiting and forgiving, would eventually lead Beca to the person she really is; Chloe has always believed that, it's always been her main motive. _The_ person Chloe has thought about for years now, missing since the day she left her. Chloe would always wait, because she has never loved anyone as much as she loves Beca Mitchell.

* * *

 **AN: Another late update, I apologize. Hope you like this chapter though! I have the next one outlined pretty well, so it shouldn't be too long for the next update. As always, thank you so much for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chloe runs her hands over the jacket again, watching the action through the mirror in front of her. Her fingers trace along the edges of the opening, bumping softly over the zipper as she sighs happily. She's never really worn leather quite like this; she just never had the confidence for it. The way it fits on her so well though, makes her smile as she drops her hands away from the material. She reaches up and grabs a collar with one hand, pulling it up to her nose. She takes in the scent of it, feeling a sense of familiarity rather than any distinctive smell.

It reminds her of Beca's car, and how the girl devotes her concentration in pleasing Chloe each time they lay down in the backseat; or of the girl's room, where Chloe had first woke up to Beca holding her. It also reminds her of the Art room, where she sits and glances over at the brunette's hands; watching them as they create beautiful strokes over the thin paper. And despite the activity's effect on her own work, she's too addicted to it. There's something about Beca's hands that is just so mesmerizing to her sometimes.

Looking down at the piece of clothing though, reminds her of something else too. Memories a smell can't take her back to, considering she was never there to experience it. Memories of Beca standing in the halls at school, laughing with her friends as Chloe longs behind the walls of her own insecurity; watching from a distance. Beca always looked so cool at times, running her hand through her unkempt hair, hanging her sunglasses off the collar of her shirt, pushing her tongue against her cheek before pressing in on whatever she is determined to conquer. Not a day passed over the last four years where Chloe didn't notices these things, giving the redhead something to look for in each day.

Chloe loves this jacket, now more than ever now that she's wearing it. She's seen it so many times over the past few years, never understanding why the girl wore it so much. Having it on her own back though, she can feel a sense of poise and pride. The pride swelling from the thought of whom the jacket belongs to though. It's just a piece of clothing, but Chloe feels like she never wants to take it off. She never wants to forget the feeling she had when Beca told her to take it.

Beca had gotten her home in the middle of the night, sneaking her in through the back door. Chloe was still trying to rid of the alcohol in her system as Beca led her up to her room, they're just lucky Chloe's family had neither an alarm system nor a dog.

Beca stayed the night due to the redhead's drunken insistence though.

Chloe woke with a raging headache, but the arm wrapped around her waist made it a lot more tolerable. Beca left not too long after, needing to run home to change before school that morning. Chloe tried to give her the jacket she fell asleep in, but Beca just gave her one of those smirks. "You can hold onto it for me, maybe it'll keep you from shivering all the damn time in Art." Beca said before she kissed Chloe one last time and left before anyone else in the house had woken up.

Chloe sat back and pondered the girl's words for a long moment after that. She knew she was reading way too much into it, but she concluded that Beca wanted her to wear it at school. Wearing the jacket was a simple thing, but she knows people would catch on quickly, especially Aubrey. Was Beca implying she was ready to be public with their relationship? Whatever that relationship might be, Chloe doesn't know yet.

Once again, Chloe tended to overthink statements often.

Chloe continues to stare at her reflection though, wondering what would happen if her best friend saw her wearing it; she was going to pick up Aubrey in ten minutes, it was their morning routine. It's not like she could just avoid the blonde for the day, especially since they had practice after school too.

Chloe sighs, slipping it off her shoulders. She stares at herself in the mirror again, already missing the unsaid meaning behind the feeling it gave her.

She folds it gently, placing it in her shoulder bag before leaving her room. She walks down her stairs, bidding her family a goodbye before walking out to her car. When she starts to drive away, she wonders about the brunette and if she'll see her today.

* * *

Chloe feels eyes on her, knowing that the girl across the table was the source. Ever since this class started at the beginning of the year, Chloe had tried everything to get Lily to say something back to her; but the girl had stayed silent in her own war against the redhead. Well, maybe not a war. Chloe just thinks the girl might have a problem with her; she has witnessed Lily speaking before, even if it weren't exactly heard. So what other reason did Chloe have for the girl not ever speaking a word to _her_?

Chloe looks up slowly, her eyes meeting the girl in thought.

Their eyes meet and Lily's don't move, so Chloe gulps and sets down her pencil.

"What you drawing?" Chloe tries with a smile, pointing to the girl's paper. Lily pauses for a moment, before shaking her head. She points back at Chloe, making the redhead confused. The girl motions with her head down, making Chloe look.

It takes her a moment before she gets it.

Chloe blushes as she realizes the girl is asking about the jacket. She had put it on before coming to this class, knowing she wasn't going to see any of her friends until she went to practice after. And like Beca had said earlier that morning, she does get cold in this room often.

"Um…" Chloe stammers, smiling awkwardly.

"That's Beca's."

Chloe's eyes widen a bit, having heard the words whispered underneath Lily's lips.

"Yeah…she let me borrow it." Chloe shrugs, trying to hold back any pride about it in her expressions.

Lily narrows her eyes and then nods, accepting the information. She goes back to her work making Chloe awkwardly turn back to her own work too.

Class had started a few minutes ago, but Beca hasn't arrived yet. Chloe knows the girl has a bit of freedom here when it comes to tardiness, always making up for it with coffee for Mrs. Sanderson.

The redhead looks down at her phone when she gets a text message, seeing that it's from Emily. She opens it, frowning the slightest as she reads it.

 **Legacy:** _Hey Chloe! I forgot to tell you that I can't make it to practice today_ _L_ _My partner and I have to make up a project in home ec. Today is the only day the kitchen is available. I'm sorry!_

 **Chloe:** _Its okay Em_ _J_ _You and I can run over the drills you miss later this week. Keep up the good work! We'll miss you. 3_

Chloe reads over the message again, already trying to figure out how to run over practice without the girl. Emily had become a key member to their squad in the past month.

Beca arrives not too long after. Chloe keeps her head down, trying to act like she hadn't been waiting for the girl since class started. She continues her strokes, not really focusing as the brunette sits down beside her. She can feel Beca's eyes on her instantly, making her smile and glance over to her.

Beca's features are softer today. Her hair is down and rumpled, like always; but her eyes refreshed with less makeup than she usually wears. Her lips curve up the slightest, sending Chloe a wave of admiration. The redhead feels a surge of ample warmth pass over her as the other girl continues to smile at her, grasping the short moment just as much as she is.

She remembers the utter feeling she experienced last night, knowing she can't deny that she loves Beca.

She instantly blushes at the thought, making her look away and clear her throat. Beca shifts as well next to her, getting comfortable on her stool. Chloe pushes back a strand of hair behind her ear, her other hand fumbling a bit with the pencil. She returns her eyes to the brunette though, seeing the girl watch her with an amused smile.

"Hey." Beca grins then, making Chloe hold back an urge to jump into the girl's arms right then.

"Hello." Chloe beams back lightly, trying to keep her emotions under control.

Beca glances down, her grin morphing into her famous smirk. "You cold?"

Chloe blushes again, a chuckle leaving her lips. "No…not anymore, that is."

The other girl nods knowingly, a short silent moment passing through them. She then reaches towards Chloe, running her thumb over the outside of Chloe's thigh. The action passes quickly as Beca turns her body, picking up her own pencil. She looks down at her paper, a soft smile now on her lips. Chloe watches her amazed, never knowing such a small gesture could make her heart leap so high. She bites her lip, turning back to her own paper too.

She glances up, seeing Lily watching with raised eyebrows. She doesn't even mind the blush that comes to her cheeks then.

* * *

The whistle blows throughout the gym as the music dies down, Aubrey standing behind it with her hands on her hips. The silver whistle drops from her lips, landing against her chest as it hangs. "Alright, good job ladies. Practice is over for today."

Chloe steps beside the blonde in the middle of room, smiling up at the girl. The rest of the squad starts to trail towards the locker-room, leaving them behind to clean up the mats. "They were great today. I think you scared it into them though to be honest."

"What can I say?" The taller girl turns and smirks at her, "I have a knack for barking orders."

"Never change." Chloe winks, making the girl chuckle. They both saunter over to the mats, grabbing the first one to take to the supply closet. They pick it up, working together to move it. Silence takes over the room as the last girl walks through the door, leaving them under the fading humidity of the previous hour.

"Do you know where Legacy was today?" Aubrey wonders, eyebrows knitting together.

"Working on a project for home ec. Apparently the kitchen was only available today." Chloe shrugs, pushing open the supply closet door with her foot when they near it.

Aubrey nods, pressed lips appearing on her face. Chloe looks to her, eyebrows knitting together. "What?" The redhead catches, curious about the shift.

"Let's just hope she was telling the truth." The girl asserts making Chloe raise her eyebrows as they set down the mat.

"What? You think she was lying?" The shorter girl frowns, not liking the thought.

Aubrey shrugs, already turning back. "I mean, it's not like it would be the first time, one of our girls lied about working on a school project to get out of practice."

Chloe's frown deepens, folding her arms as she follows the girl. "This is Emily we're talking about though. _'Oh my stars' Emily_."

"Maybe you're right. I don't think that girl would take my wrath lightly." Aubrey smirks at the girl, making the redhead chuckle.

"As no one should." Chloe teases.

"Oh shut up." The blonde laughs, already picking up the next mat. Chloe helps her with the rest, each of them joking lightly with one another. Chloe loves seeing this side of her best friend, glad to see it out today. She has a felling the squad's improvements today were the reasoning for the girl's good mood.

Later, Chloe packs up her stuff in the locker-room by herself. Aubrey had left quickly, having to run to work. She doesn't get dressed, knowing she'll just shower at home anyways. She pulls out her bag and locks up before leaving the room. She makes her way down the hallway, thinking about Aubrey's good mood today. She can't even begin to think of what might happen if the girl found out about her and Beca. Would it totally dishevel her? Or is there a chance she would actually be happy for them?

As she's walking down the hall, she hesitantly stops when she hears an unsettlement from behind the Home Ec room's door. She hears yelling, making her knit her eyebrows together quickly. She remembers Emily was supposed to be there, making her walk into the room quickly with concern. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops instantly when she takes in the scene before her.

"Emily, how the hell do you work this thing!"

"How am I supposed to know? Squeeze the trigger thingy!"

Beca stands there with a fire extinguisher in her hands, frantically pointing it at the stovetop. Flames blaze over the pan, at least a foot high; and Emily stands behind the shorter girl, hands over her mouth as she shrieks nervously.

They both jump back then as a stream of white chemical fluff erupts from the extinguisher, Beca frenziedly pointing it towards the small fire. Chloe stands back stunned as she watches Beca put it out. The fire soon fades, silencing everyone in the room briefly.

Beca steps back, clinging onto the extinguisher as she blows out a puff of air. Short steams of smoke rise off the untouched areas of the stove, a huge mess left behind. Emily continues to stand still with her hands over her mouth, shaking her head as she gawks at it.

"I think we might get docked a few points Em..." Beca gulps, breathing heavily.

"We're so dead." The younger girl stares in disbelief, anxiety rolling through the girl's words.

"What the hell?"

The two girls turn then, fright in their eyes. Beca sighs in relief when she see's that it's only Chloe, Emily looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Chloe's mouth is still wide open as she runs a hand over her forehead.

"We um…" Beca pauses, lost at words as she gazes at the ground embarrassed. Her eyes meet Chloe's again, "…cooking?"

Chloe steps closer, getting a better view of the scene.  
"Oh god. Mrs. Murphy is gonna be back soon." Emily's hands rise to her temples, rubbing them.

Beca sets down the extinguisher, swallowing as a short realization passes over her features. "I almost just died, did you see that?" She then turns to the redhead, "I almost died Chloe."

Chloe raises her eyebrows, pausing as she takes in the girl's reaction. She shakes her head though when reality hits her, placing a hand on the girl's arm. "You did not just almost die Becs." She then looks to Emily, "Don't worry. We can get this cleaned up before Mrs. Murphy gets back."

Emily nods frantically, staring at the Bella's captain like a child. "Yeah. Okay."

"You're just lucky none of the fire alarms went off." Chloe points out, making Emily gulp in agreement. "Go get some paper towels Em."

The taller girl nods again, awkwardly snapping her finger and pointing at the redhead. "Paper towels. Good idea."

She runs towards the other side of the room, making Chloe look back to Beca. She notice's the odd posture in the girl's shoulders, making her take a step forward. "How?"

Beca just shakes her head, eyes widening as she blows out a big puff of air. Her arms rise awkwardly in a shrug, "I don't know. The meat started smoking and we didn't know what to do, we thought it was normal. You know, smoked chicken is a thing." Beca looks toward the stove, her hands gesturing to the scene unrhythmically. "Then poof, fire."

She then looks back to Chloe, giving the redhead a new side of herself she hasn't seen before. "I could've died." Beca repeats again in all seriousness making Chloe instantly roll her eyes.

"It wasn't that big of a fire Becs."

"Big enough to use that thing!" Beca argues wide eyed, pointing down at the fire extinguisher. "Big enough to see my life flash before my eyes!"

Chloe tries to keep from chuckling, knowing the girl is actually vaguely unnerving. She reaches and pushes the hair out of the girl's face, Beca leans into Chloe's palm then, making the redhead smile softly. "Only you would start a fire over chicken on a stove."

"How do you know it wasn't giraffe leg's fault?" Beca points to Emily defensively, making the taller girl pout from the other side of the room. Chloe drops her hand quickly when she remembers the freshman, seeing Beca mope with furrowed eyebrows at the action.

"You're the one who suggested turning up the heat to make it cook faster!" Emily defends herself, walking back towards them with the roll of paper towels. Chloe gives Beca a questioning look from the accusation, seeing guilt in the shorter girl's eyes.

"Let's just clean everything up, okay?" Chloe moves on as she sets down her bag, reaching out for the paper towels in Emily's hands after. She tears off some sheets, seeing the other two girl's watch her like lost puppies. She hands each of them towels, gesturing for them to get to work. They all turn, walking towards the mess.  
The extinguisher's chemicals had reached a broad brand of the counter, giving each of them a space to clean. Beca looks back to Chloe as she begins to wipe down the stove, "Thanks for helping us by the way."

"Yeah, thank you Chloe." Emily hurries, shame in her words. A thought runs over her though as she knits her eyebrows together, confused. "Why are you here though?"

"Well," Chloe turns, chuckling softly. "Practice just ended, and I was walking by when I heard yelling, and of course it'd be you two starting a fire on school grounds." Chloe teases making the younger girl smile a bit, a blush washing over her cheeks.

"Not my first fire on school grounds." Beca mumbles, walking between them to throw away her used towel; already needing a new one.

"You're not serious." Chloe stares at the short brunette, a bubble of laughter on her own lips.

Beca looks up, meeting two sets of curious eyes. "I wish I wasn't."

Chloe tries hard not too smile too big, finding the girl's innocent expression amusing. Beca glances at her before smirking, "At least this one was on accident."

Chloe rolls her eyes while Emily just stares at the shorter girl, shocked. Chloe turns back though, starting to wipe off the counter again as Beca tells them the story. The work takes a little over ten minutes, leaving them with an empty paper towel roll and a burned meal in the trash. Chloe sits back as they try to cook the meal again with new meat, reminding them to not turn up the temperature too high and stir the contents this time. She watches them for a bit, guiding them along the way.

Emily stands back, cutting up a pile of vegetables while Beca looks back at Chloe as she stirs, another smile curving up on her lips. The girl's panic has been replaced with her usual smugness, returning back to the girl Chloe knows best.

"Keep your eyes on the food Becs." Chloe teases, gradually walking over and leaning against the counter next to the stove. The shorter brunette shakes her head, a small blush on her skin as she looks back to the food.

"Thanks again Chloe, you're kind of a lifesaver." Emily glances back at the redhead, stopping her motions.

"No problem, anything to keep you two from catching on fire." Chloe grins making the younger girl roll her eyes playfully before turning back to her work. The Bella's captain then reaches out and grabs a sliced carrot by the stove, taking a bite as she watches Beca.

"I had it under control." Beca scoffs self-assuredly beside her, making Chloe begin to laugh.

"Right. Not like you were totally panicking at all." She sarcastically replies, reaching out and placing her hand around the girl's bicep – giving her a loving squeeze. Beca smiles up at her then, her free hand coming up and resting on Chloe's hand. The redhead watches the girl, loving the feeling of their contact as the humor fades into something more.

Emily stays oblivious to the interaction with her back to them, Chloe starts to think though, she wouldn't care if the freshman caught them.

Chloe leans in slowly, her face nearing Beca's. The shorter girl looks up again, bringing their faces closer from the action. There's a short smirk on her lips, making Chloe capture them quickly with her own. The kiss is gentle and innocent, giving them a moment before they each pull back. Chloe grins, pressing a quick peck to the girl's cheek before leaning back to her comfort against the counter.

Beca's smirk only intensifies, as if she's proud of herself.

Chloe looks over to Emily, seeing that the girl is still unaware of what just happened. Beca glances back too, shrugging before paying attention to cooking again, a small blush now over her cheeks.

"I gotta go." Chloe tells them, "Do you guys think you'll survive without me?"

"Probably not." Beca shakes her head, making Chloe roll her eyes. She give's the girl's arm another gentle squeeze before pushing off the counter.

"Just be careful." She reminds them, picking up her bag. Emily turns, sending a sweet smile and wave towards the redhead.

"We will."

* * *

Only having one week left until regionals, Chloe's stress level rises more than usual. They have the routine they're going to go through with – primped and ready, but she can't help but overthink it; wondering if it could be better. What if there was something she could prevent now, she knew how important this was to her girls and Aubrey. She didn't want to let them down.

She sits on her bed now, going over the video they recorded of the squad's routine this week. The laptop sits on her folded legs, playing the video over and over again as she leans forward to inspect it closer. She's so focused, she barely feels the light touch on her back. Nails softly run over her shirt, scratching down enough to make her smile. She looks back, eyes landing on the brunette lying down beside her.

Her eyes are trained on the book in her other hand, a mindless action in the hand massaging Chloe's back. It was moments like these that made Chloe feel that odd rise in her chest, threatening her need to say too much. Beca just looked so beautiful, simply living beside her.

Chloe closes her laptop, moving back and laying next to the girl. Beca keeps her eyes on the book in hand, but let's her arm wrap around the redhead as she rests against the her chest. She finds in comfort in the position, promptly feeling like nothing bad could ever happen in the girl's arms.

She looks up to the girl's book, seeing the words line over the pages. She focuses on the girl's fingers holding it up, seeing the chipped black nail polish. She can hear Beca's soft breathing above her, knowing the girl is just as relaxed as she is. She never thought the girl would feel like that again in her room with Chloe. It was all kind of domestic and Chloe doesn't know how they got here so quickly, but she wants to know where it goes.

There's been a question on her lips all week that she's thought about asking the girl. She just doesn't have the nerve to do so yet.

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys, I've decided i'm gonna stop promising when I update because I apparently suck at it haha. Hopefully I'll be better with the next. Thanks to those who are still sticking with it :)**


	15. Chapter 14

"You can have your own hotel room."

Beca stared at her father full of suspicion, twisting her lips – a small habit she had picked up from a certain redhead.

"No catch?"

"The only catch is getting you to come support your sister, thought you'd complain less if you didn't have to share a room with your snoring father." He jokes with a chuckle, letting it die down when Beca's face doesn't twitch.

"Fine." Beca nods, "I'll come along to watch Aubrey's stupid competition."

"Work on not calling it 'stupid' and you can order room service."

Beca sighs, "Deal."

* * *

Five hours is a long time, at least when you have to sit in a car. Beca found herself listening to her music, falling asleep, and thinking way too much in the backseat while the car moved. The drive to Jacksonville seemed to go on forever, exhausting her as she tries to block out her father's road puns with her headphones. You'd think a college professor would be more interested in things that weren't the license plate game.

She also attempts to avoid looking forward, her eyes always catching the Barden bus when she did. Chloe and Aubrey, and the rest of the peppy cheerleaders are on it, no doubt singing to whatever radio station they can reach. It makes her think about the redhead each time, it leaves her wondering what she's doing in that moment. Is she talking to Aubrey? Singing? Sleeping? Thinking about Beca?

She doesn't know why the curiosity is hitting her so hard along the trip, but she can't shake the feeling no matter how hard she tries.

The past week, she had been rather worried about Chloe. The girl was acting weird, but not the good kind of weird that Beca actually adores. Her personality was off, she was jumpy, quiet, would nervously laugh and brush it off every time Beca brought it up. Whatever is happening with her, Beca doesn't like it. She started to hope it was just the pressures of winning this competition that was shifting Chloe's mood. She can't tell though and it's driving her nuts.

When they arrive to their hotel in Jacksonville, Beca steps out of the car and the wind hits her face with a side of familiar humidity. She takes in the fresh air, happy to be stretching her limbs out. Her father and stepmother start towards the lobby then, meeting with the other chaperones stepping off the Barden Bus.

The brunette walks slowly towards the entrance with her backpack on her shoulder, watching each cheerleader step off the bus from across the parking lot. She isn't surprised when Chloe walks off last, pep in her step and a grin on her face. She has sweats and a Barden shirt on, her hair messy up in a bun. Something about how the sun shines over her, makes Beca pause for a moment, simply just watching Chloe direct some of the girls away from the vehicle as they gather their bags.

Seeing her with her friends always seemed a bit odd to Beca, she was herself but almost showed off as more diluted when the people around her multiplied. As if she were focusing more on her actions then just letting go.

Beca turns when they start heading towards the entrance too, walking inside and taking in the building. The hotel is rather nice for a school trip, apparently there was some "generous donators" (Beca had no doubt that some of the money was coming from her father's pocket, he had quite a bit of money and a voice by his side telling him where to put it after all).

She can hear the chatter behind her as everyone strolls in, making her step aside from the disarray. Something is telling her to avoid them as of now, it all seemed too awkward with her and Chloe's – situation. She doesn't know what to even call it yet, not with the recent atmosphere taking over around them.

Like anytime and anywhere though, Beca catches Chloe's eye. The brunette stands back, leaning against a wall, gazing at the redhead. She stands in the middle of the small crowd her team has formed around her, complete lost of focus with what's going on around her. There were moments like this between them, especially at school when they passed by each other. Beca thought it couldn't be more obvious _because_ of the moments like these, yet – no one has noticed, at least that she knows of.

Chloe simply smiles at her, hesitating before bringing up her hand to wave kindly at Beca. The small act makes the brunette grin for a short second, immediately letting it drop though as she looks away to the ground shyly.

That moment when the person you've been thinking about all day, acknowledges you for the first time in that day, seems to be the greatest thrill that abundance can't even compare to. Beca can't find herself to get over it these past few days, not with Chloe around.

She looks back up, placing her hand on her neck awkwardly to ground herself. Beca's eyes meet the bright blue ones again, seeing Chloe's simple smile transform into the largest grin. She can see the teasing chuckle on the girl's lips, knowing she's been caught. Beca's cheeks are flushed, she can feel it burning through her skin quickly. It makes her want to look away again like she usually does in the sake of pride, but something tells her to ignore that small feeling this time.

Someone pulls the redhead from her though, breaking Chloe's focus. Beca frowns a bit as the girl starts to talk with another, making her wish she could just go over there and be near Chloe. She doesn't even have to hold the girl's attention, she just wants to be involved in Chloe's day. Moments like these were starting to dawn on Beca lately, she was really tired of hiding whatever they had. Like right now, she wanted to be supporting her, oddly enough. She wanted to be standing proud beside her, holding her hand even.

She has no idea if that is even a probable reality though.

* * *

Beca had been fifteen minutes into her latest playlist when there was a knock on her door. At first, she thought it was a beat she may have missed in the song; but when she pulls off her headphones, and sits up from her bed – she pauses for a moment, hearing another excited knock follow. She knows then, who exactly is it.

She gets up and feels a small rise of excitement inside, making her pat down her clothes in hopes of impressing the girl despite the relaxed wear. She walks to the door and opens it, smiling softly after when she meets her guest. Standing there, Chloe confirms her assumption, immensely beaming in front of her.

Beca steps back, giving room for the girl to come in as her lips curve up even further.

"Got a room all to yourself huh?" Chloe teases with a mischievous smirk as she walks in, making Beca grin.

"I do." Beca follows her inside, watching as the redhead sits on the bed first. Beca notices how she sits on her hands, taking in the room - looking like the most pure thing Beca's ever seen.

Chloe miens back to her, the smile on her lips softening as Beca sits in the chair across from her. "You didn't tell me you were coming ya know…"

Beca chuckles, nodding her head. She shrugs in her seat though, getting comfortable. "Yeah well, I kind of got bribed into it."

"Hmmm." Chloe nods back, playful suggestion in her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't just want to come see me perform?"

"Well…" Beca shrugs again cheekily, "Sitting in a packed, sweaty, auditorium – watching blondes scream "Go Team!" all day wasn't exactly my idea of a peaceful Sunday…"

"Oh shut up!" Beca feels a pillow hit her face then as each of them begin to fill the room with their laughter. The brunette takes the pillow and throws it back immediately, letting it hit Chloe's chest. The girl rolls her eyes as Beca grins back at her, a chuckle still on her lips. "You can just say it you know, these walls are secluded enough for you to maintain your pride."

"Is that so?" Beca feigns shock, "Didn't see that room feature in the brochure."

"Oh my god." Chloe rolls her eyes again, standing up. She drops the pillow from her hands onto the bed, stepping closer to the proud brunette.

Beca smiles instantly when the redhead drops into her lap comfortably, as if they haven't been separated the past two days. Chloe lets her legs hang off the side, letting herself lean against the armrest. Beca instinctively places a hand on her outer thigh, stabilizing her just in case.

"Fine…I'll admit it."

Beca can see the way the girl stops herself from grinning, knowing exactly what the brunette is about to confess. "I'm waiting."

Beca rolls her eyes, letting her free hand intertwine with one of Chloe's. "I may have actually _wanted_ to come."

"Yeah?" Chloe's features soften, her royal eyes gazing up at Beca.

"Yeah…" Beca admits, noticing how she doesn't feel as embarrassed saying these type of things anymore. She actually likes letting Chloe know, she likes the way it makes the redhead feel.

"Well I'm glad." Chloe admits herself, looking hesitant before continuing. "I'm really happy you're here."  
"You are?"

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Beca shrugs, "Aren't you afraid of Aubrey catching on? I mean, she's going to be everywhere this weekend. I'm actually surprised she isn't banging down the door right now to get my grimy hands off of you."

Chloe chuckles softly, shaking her head. "She thinks I'm checking out brochure's in the lobby."

"Hmmm." Beca smiles, "What happens when you don't come back with any? And smelling like me?"

Chloe leans her head into Beca's neck, taking a small whiff. "You do smell good."

Beca rolls her eyes, squeezing the girl's hand. "Thanks. Hotel has fancy shampoo."

Chloe grins, something she always does when Beca accepts whatever weird thing the redhead has done in the moment. She kisses Beca's jaw softly before leaning back again.

"I was thinking actually." She moves on, "That maybe Aubrey seeing us interact this weekend, you know – as friends, might make her be more open to the idea of us once I tell her."

"You're gonna tell her?" Beca qustions, never thinking the girl would actually want to.

"I mean, yeah. Soon, anyways." Chloe nods, smiling softly up at her. "Gotta get a few questions answered first, but then after that…"

"Questions?" The brunette scrunches her eyebrows, "What kind of questions?"

"You'll see." Chloe beams, leaning up again to kiss her, only on the lips this time. Beca closes her eyes, trusting the girl to move on from the subject. Chloe lets her free hand, reach up and cup Beca's jaw. Her finger swiping softly over the skin on her face as she hums into their kiss.

Chloe's the one to pull back, letting their lips transition smoothly into separation. Beca smiles down at her, feeling a wave of admiration hit her.

"All of the other girl's sisters and friends who came to support too, will be hanging out with us while we're not rehearsing tomorrow morning. I'd like it if you joined us as well." Chloe continues, giving the most convincing smile.

Beca gulps as she sneers down at her, "With the cheerleaders and Aubrey?"

Chloe pokes the other girl's chest spiritedly, "Yes, they're my friends."

Beca thinks for a short moment, nodding anyways. "I guess I'll stop by, see if it's worth it."

The redhead rolls her eyes, "I'll take it."

"What's the schedule like anyways?"

"Well, tonight we're settling in. Some of the girls want to order pizza and watch a movie in one of the rooms." Chloe starts, "Then tomorrow, we're practicing all morning. Then maybe hang out by the pool after? Then the competition is on Sunday, so we'll be pretty busy then."

"You could've just told me there would be pizza and a whole squad of girls in bikinis, that's all the convincing I need." Beca grins. She then laughs when the girl friskily punches her in the shoulder. "I'm kidding, Jesus woman."

"You better be."

"Just about the pizza."

"Fuck you." Chloe laughs, punching her teasingly again. Beca grabs the girl's wrist, pulling them in close. "You're such a jerk."

Beca chuckles along, loving the sound of the girl's laughter. "You don't have to worry."

"I don't?" Chloe teases, sitting closer.

"No." Beca pauses before grinning, "If you're in a bikini, that's all I need."

"Oh my god."

* * *

"The Dwarf's here." Aubrey sighs after opening the door, standing there in her pink pajamas. Beca can hear lots of laughter and multiple conversations behind the girl, making her peek inside to see a slumber party of sorts occurring.

"Dwarfs and demons at a party, what's next? Chloe's gonna head to middle-earth?" Beca chuckles, satisfied with her own joke. The blonde just stares back, not understanding. The shorter girl sobers quickly then, "Lord of the rings?"

"I thought you didn't like movies."

"No, but I can read." Beca spits back, knowing Chloe would have found her joke funny.

"You can?" Aubrey wonders sarcastically, folding her arms. "Hmmm."

"Shut up and let me in." Beca moves on, holding up a bag of candy. "I brought junk food."

"Who said you're invited?" Aubrey wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"I did." A flash of red appears, making Beca straighten her back. Chloe peeks over the girl's shoulder, with her pajamas on as well.

Aubrey sighs as if she isn't surprised, moving out of the way. Beca smirks, catching Chloe's smile directed towards her. Aubrey mumbles something before walking into the room, losing herself in someone else's attention. Beca follows in after, standing next to the redhead as the girl closes the door.

"What's that?" Chloe points to the brown bag in Beca's hand.

"Candy…and some other things…" Beca hands it to her, making Chloe scrunch her eyebrows together. She opens it up, reaching in and rummaging through it.

"All I see is – oh my god." Chloe looks up, disbelief in her eyes. "Beca Mitchell."

"Chill babe, it's only weed." Beca tells her, a simper in her tone.

"These girls can't – " Chloe starts, stopping herself and just staring at Beca for a second.

"What?" The brunette scrunches her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Chloe chuckles nervously, closing the bag. She shakes her head though, handing it back to Beca before sobering up. "None of these girls are allowed to touch this. Keep it hidden."

"Fine." Beca frowns, "What about you? Any captain perks?"

"Becs." Chloe gives her a stern look, "This party is gonna stay PG-13, alright?"

"I think thirteen year old dweebs can handle watching some magic happen." Beca smirks again, trying to lighten the concern in the girl's brow.

Chloe rolls her eyes, stepping away into the room. Beca watches her, feeling a sense of pride hit her.

The party isn't something Beca expected when Chloe mentioned it, just more jabbering than anything. She sits in the corner next to Emily later on, watching Chloe interact with different people. Emily is lost in her journal, taking bites from some of the candy Beca brought. Actual candy, Chloe would kill her if it weren't.

A movie plays on the television, but only a few girls pay attention. The room is a bit cramped, but has three beds for people to sit across. Some girls sit at the desk, while others, sit on the floor like Beca. There's crappy music in the background, but she isn't too intent on it. Aubrey stands next to Chloe most of the night, making Beca feel a bit frustrated. She doesn't mind hanging out with the redhead's friends, but having to sit back and not even enjoy the girl's presence is driving her insane. At least when they were hanging out with her own friends, they could show affection with one another.

How things came to be where Beca can't even be satisfied from a distance while being in the same room, is beyond her. It breaks every vow she ever made while she was younger, she's let the redhead get into her head _again._ There's hope this time around, sure. She knows the way Chloe is with her, it's not something that just comes along with being _just_ fuck buddies. It just doesn't feel right that there is hope, she hasn't earned it yet. She shouldn't even have the right to try and earn it. She's too far gone to even have the privilege of that type of thinking.

"You don't seem to be having fun."

Beca looks over, seeing Emily look up at her with curious eyes. The freshman had been quiet most of the night, so hearing her speak definitely pulls her out of her own thoughts. She bites down on the twizzler in her hand before speaking.

"I could say the same thing about you." Beca replies, motioning towards the journal in the girl's hand.

"Oh, this." The younger girl smiles softly, looking down at the book. "They're my songs."

"You write songs?" Beca sits up straighter, intrigued.

"Yeah, kind of a second passion of mine." Emily smiles, a red tint on her cheeks.

"And your first?"

"Cheerleading."

"Right." Beca nods, taking in the information. "That's pretty cool, something I haven't been able to conquer yet. It's tough."

"Not for me." The other girl shrugs, "I really love it."

Beca nods, smiling for the first time since she and Chloe separated. She looks back to the party though, sighing softly. "Keep it up then. You gotta follow the things you love. Only thing that'll keep you sane."

Emily nods, a bit of confusion in her eyes. "Is that why you're here?"

Beca scrunches her eyebrows, looking back to her. "Huh?"

Emily blushes then, "Sorry, sometimes I overstep boundaries."

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about." Beca chuckles, trying to ease the girl's worry.

"Oh." Emily nods, gulping before looking forward. "I was uh, talking about Cap."

Beca stares at her, only realizing what she's implying after a minute. "Cap? As in Chloe?"

"Yeah…" Emily gulps, "See? Overstepping boundaries. I'm sorry."

"What would Chloe have to do anything with what I said?" Beca lowers her voice, looking around to make sure no one is listening in.

Emily scrunches her own eyebrows as if she's confused on why she has to explain it, "Because…you know, 'follow the things you' – oh never mind."

"You think I love her." Beca guises back, stating her conclusion with skeptics. She stares at the younger girl, noticing that Emily is shocked from it being said out loud. The younger girl simply nods, looking ashamed for bringing it up and creating the awkwardness.

Beca sighs, looking down at her hands. She has no idea why she's even letting this conversation continue, especially now with everyone around them. "You're not wrong."

"I'm not?" Emily's expression peaks, catching herself and trying to act like she isn't proud of herself for figuring it out. "I mean…"

"No." Beca shakes her head, looking up to stare at the redhead. She stands there in those ridiculous elephant pajamas, enthusiastically telling a cheer mate something Beca can't hear. Her hair in casual waves, half of it pinned up to show off her beaming features. "It's always been that way…"

"Really?" Emily straightens her back, "I mean, I thought there was some kind of feud going on. That's what I've heard around school anyways."

"Kind of." Beca blows out a puff of air, looking away from the redhead.

"From what I've seen though, I haven't been able to understand the rumors." The freshman continues, looking towards the redhead herself. "I always thought she loved you too."

"That…" Beca points out, "is a mystery and a puzzle in itself."

She can feel the girl's eyes on her, making her wish the conversation were over now. Every exhausting feeling was starting to hit her again, and she wouldn't know how to deal with it here.

"I don't think it's that much of a mystery…" Emily confesses, "If I had to bet on it, I wouldn't even think twice before saying she does."

Beca leans her head against the wall, not wanting to look at her or Chloe. This isn't the time to be talking like this, not when she's sober. So she speaks up. "I'm done talking about this."

"Okay…" Emily nods, anxiously. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine Legacy, it's just me." Beca tries to shift her tone, she doesn't want to make the girl feel bad for fueling the conversation. "I'm actually grateful someone is observant around here."

Emily nods again, looking relieved. "It'll be okay."

Beca shifts her gaze to the other girl, seeing a friendly smile there. Emily has been there this year, in odd ways – but still there. She's smarter than everyone else too, catching onto the one thing in Beca's life that means something to her right now. She could tell that the freshman just wants to ease some relief into her system. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Emily nods softly, picking up two twizzlers and handing one to Beca. The brunette smiles and takes it, happy she was at least improving enough to make a new friend.

Beca looks down at the bag between them, thinking about the weed she brought. Chloe wouldn't want her to, so she supposes it would be for another time.

* * *

Chatter continues around Chloe as she takes another bite of her food, the voices of her squad excitedly taking pride in their rehearsal this morning. It would be their last before the competition tomorrow, and it did go well. She's been hiding her nerves ever since they arrived in Jacksonville yesterday, she wanted it to be a fun weekend despite the pressures. Everyone was convinced she's happy and ready for everything, which made things easier but hard too.

Beca was even convinced, and that girl could always see right through her.

Chloe is waiting for the right moment to bring things up, especially if she's ready to let Aubrey in on their relationship. She just knows that asking Beca what's been on her mind, is the most conflicting thing she's done in a long time. It didn't help with the anxiety at all, despite the evidence of things going well rather than poorly.

 _Tonight._ She had decided. That's when she would ask Beca the question she's been dying to. After that, everything could finally start.

She looks across the room, seeing the girl in mind sitting alongside her father. He seems to be talking while Beca just listens, eating her lunch.

The chaperones have taken everyone out to eat, and then they would head back to hang in the pool for the rest of the day. The place is full and Beca seems too far away, Chloe doesn't like that she is sitting at a different table. Even last night, Beca seemed distant around everyone – as if hiding. She was never shy, yet she doesn't seem to want to take a place with Chloe's friends. It concerns her a bit, making her curious as to why.

Beca's eyes would look over at her, Chloe knew that though. She could always feel the attention on her when Beca was in the room, which makes her feel confident enough to go through with tonight. She knows Beca's mind is on her too.

After lunch, everyone heads back to the hotel. Chloe sends a text to Beca making sure the girl is gonna show up for the pool party. She chuckles when Beca just replies with an emoji smiling, feeling a sense of relief. She wasn't so sure the girl would want to come after seeing her look so bored last night.

Chloe puts on her swimwear, wearing a cover up overtop. She meets the rest of the girls down by the pool, glad to see it's large enough for their group. Music is already playing and half of the girls are in the water, while others stand around or start to sunbathe. The sun isn't too bright today as clouds block it, making her wonder if it's going to rain soon.

She looks around as she sets out some of the food by the tables, wondering where Beca is. Even the chaperones were here, reading books and making sure nothing got too crazy. Beca's father sat by Aubrey, chatting about something with her. The sight makes Chloe smile, she loves to see the way they've gotten closer over the year.

Aubrey needs a father figure in her life who shows up for once, and Warren is the guy for it.

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe turns, grinning when she sees Beca walking up to her. The redhead pauses her actions then, taking the girl in.

She stands there, black cut off shorts, black bikini top, and bedhead sprawled out over her sunglasses. The sight makes Chloe bite her lip, exciting her even more that Beca's here now.

"Hey Becs." Chloe smiles, glad to see the girl stand next to her. "You finally showed up."

"Eh, took a short nap." The brunette shrugs, setting down her towel and phone on the bench. "Besides, you're still wearing whatever this is-" she points to Chloe's cover up, "So I haven't missed the main event yet."

Chloe gives her a look, playfully shoving her. "Is that the only reason you came, huh? To stare at me like a perv?"

"If you can't handle the answer, then don't ask the question." Beca smirks, lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head. Chloe rolls her eyes and grins, shaking her head and folding some of the bags on the table.

"You're intolerable."

"But you like it." Beca points out.

"I love it." Chloe corrects, pushing aside the concern over her own blushing. She looks to Beca, seeing the girl simply smile back.

"Well since you love it so much, join me in the pool?" Beca counters, reaching down and unbuttoning her shorts. Chloe swallows, watching the girl slip down the zipper slowly. She then pulls down her shorts, revealing the matching bikini bottoms.

"Yeah." Chloe licks her lips again, starting to feel suddenly hot. "Sure."

"Or…"

"Or?" Chloe smiles, watching the girl's mischief join the conversation as well.

"You could lie about needing to grab a towel, and join me upstairs?" Beca puts out there making Chloe roll her eyes again as she greets reality again.

"Maybe later Becs."

"Damn." The girl sighs, "I'm holding onto that promise."

Chloe watches Beca walk away towards the pool, sending a quick wink over her shoulder before jumping into the water. The redhead gazes, seeing the girl resurface, hair sticking to her neck and face.

Chloe looks around then, wondering if anyone saw them. Her eyes land on Emily, seeing the girl blush before going back to reading her book in her chair. Chloe blushes herself, turning away and making herself look busy.

Chloe saunters around for a little bit, talking with everyone before nearing her chair where her bag is. She slips off her cover up, feeling the sun trail along her skin. She looks back seeing Beca in the water, arms folded on top of the concrete as she talks with her father and Aubrey. They sit still by their table, Beca's father appearing to keep the conversation civil.

Chloe puts on some sunscreen, catching the brunette's eye then. The redhead thinks this is the perfect opportunity to spring some thought onto Aubrey. If her best friend can see how well Chloe and Beca get along now, maybe she won't be as upset when she tells her about them. Hopefully it'll be a way of easing the idea into the girl's conscious.

Chloe steps over, seeing Beca hold back a grin as she approaches. "Hey guys, what you guys talking about?"

"I'm trying to convince her to come to B.U. next fall." Aubrey replies, watching as Chloe sits down on the edge of the pool, somewhat close to the brunette.

"Really?" Chloe scrunches her eyebrows, looking to Beca. She didn't think the girl had any interest in college.

"Surprising right? You'd think she'd want me as far away as possible." Beca chimes in, looking up at Chloe.

"I care about people's education." Aubrey defends, letting Chloe see right through it. "It's also the most ethical option, considering you can get free tuition because of this guy. You'd be crazy to deny it."

"I think you're just scared of missing me too much." Beca smirks towards the blonde, making the taller girl roll her eyes. Chloe smiles, looking back to her friend.

"It is the most ethical thing to do Becs." Her father chimes in, "Plus, you can stay in Georgia with most of your friends."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca pushes off the ledge with a sigh, letting herself dip under the water again for a short moment. She resurfaces, flattening her hair down immediately. Chloe decides then to get in, thinking the water looks nice.

The water is a bit chilly at first, but easy to take when hopping in. She lets herself go underneath, feeling it surround her. She enjoys the silence before a second later, she resurfaces as well. She sees Beca first after wiping down her face, noticing the girl looking her up and down.

"You should get in Bree, feels great." Chloe suggests, letting herself grab onto the wall next to the brunette.

"Soon, I might lay in the sun for a while."

"Kay." Chloe watches the girl get up, and walk over to a chair in the sun next to a few other girls. Beca's father turns back to his wife, secretly leaving Chloe relieved. Beca's attention could be hers now, not like she didn't have it in the first place anyway.

Chloe looks over to the girl, seeing the same thought in her eyes. The brunette swims closer, standing next to her as she grips onto the wall. Chloe smiles at her, loving how open her face feels in the moment. "B.U. huh?"

Beca shrugs, "Maybe."

"You should think about it." Chloe nods, liking the idea of the girl attending the same school she will.

"I mean, who knows." Beca shrugs again, giving Chloe the vibe that it should be a conversation for a different time.

"Are you having fun? I can't tell." Chloe moves on, leaving a serious note on the end of her tone.

"Yeah." Beca nods hesitantly, swimming a bit closer. "I just wish I could touch you."

"That's a little forward don't you think?" Chloe chuckles, watching the girl smile back.

"I meant, I just wish…"

"I know." Chloe dives in, knowing exactly what the girl is thinking. Chloe wants it too. She wishes she could wrap her arms around the girl's neck, and let herself enjoy being in the pool with Beca. She wishes she could have approached her more last night, helped her enjoy the evening instead of looking so bored sitting on the floor. "Soon, I promise."

Beca nods again, giving her a dependable gaze. "Okay."

Chloe smiles, knowing Beca's come so far with trusting her. "Thanks."

The girl shrugs, looking down between them at the water. Chloe bites her lower lip, wondering if this is a good time. Might as well be.

"Tonight."

Beca looks up, a small smile on her lips. "What about tonight?"

"Everyone's going to bed early, Aubrey's orders." Chloe starts, already feeling a bit nervous just from the thought. "Let's meet down here. I want to…talk."

The brunette gives her a look, "Should I be worried?"

"No." Chloe chuckles, shaking her head. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Okay." Beca smirks at that, "Let's do it."

Chloe grins, feeling her heart pound faster than before. There's no turning back now, and she's okay with that.

* * *

The room is completely dark by the time she can hear Aubrey's even breaths, knowing it's safe to finally get up. Chloe leaves the warmth of the comforter, slipping on the sneakers by her bed before making her way to the door. She opens it softly, rushing as she moves through it. She just hopes the light from the hotel hallway wasn't too bright shining into the room to wake anyone.

She looks down at herself, seeing the shorts and tank top over her body. She bites her lip, taking her hair out of the bun to do _something_. She knows Beca though, the girl thought highly of her looks even when she was at her worst. The first time the girl had ever called Chloe beautiful in the morning after, was one of the first times the redhead knew she was falling in love with her. No one had ever been so genuine with her about it either.

Chloe walks down the hallway, feeling the wave of nerves hit her again. She had a feeling everything would go just fine, the evidence that it would was there. Beca is so indulgent with her now, anyone could see the way she looks at her. Chloe knows Beca loves her back, she had to.

When she reaches the elevator, she takes a deep breath inside as she rides down. She runs her hand through her hair, listening to the oddly comforting radio station overhead. She can't help but think about the outcome of her question affecting their relationship negatively, what if Beca isn't ready yet? Chloe can't even handle the thought of the girl rejecting her.

She walks through the lobby, sending one of the hotel workers a smile as she passes by. She walks down another hallway, feeling the moment approaching. She looks forward to the doors heading to the pool, smiling when she can see the brunette on the other side – feet dangling in the pool with her back to Chloe. The redhead pauses when she advances, keeping her hand hovering above the handle of the door. Something about seeing Beca right then, helps her push through her anxiety. The night air engulfs her when she opens it, a shimmering reflection of the pool already passing over her body as she walks through. Beca looks back then, looking up to see Chloe step close behind.

"Hey." Beca smiles, her voice soft and tired.

"Hey." Chloe beams back, letting herself stare at the girl for a moment. Beca always looks so beautiful, even when she isn't trying. Her hair is always usually unkempt and she always wears old graphic shirts that Chloe needs to be explained, the brunette happy to do so. It's a look she can pull off anytime because it's just so simply Beca.

She takes off her sneakers before sitting down beside the girl, dipping her own feet into the cold water. It's dark, and the only lights are coming from inside the pool. It's past eleven, and the hotel isn't full enough to be filled with nightlife. Chloe leans into the shoulder beside her, instantly feeling a hand land on her own thigh. She smiles down at the hand, loving the way the girl's fingers trace softly against her skin.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Beca confesses with a raspy voice, breaking the short silence.

"Me too."

There's another moment of silence and Chloe tries to enjoy it, instead of letting the nagging question interrupt the peace. She doesn't know how to approach the idea of it without breaking the simplicity of the moment.

Beca doesn't make it easier when she lets her head lean against the side of Chloe's.

"There's something I wanted to ask you…" She bites her lower lip, her eyes following the different riffs in the water.

"Okay." Beca chuckles softly, "I had a feeling you did. What's on your mind?"

"Well…" Chloe starts, pulling away from the girl's shoulder. Beca looks at her, a bit of worry in her brow now. Chloe lets her own hand intertwine with Beca's, feeling the connection lay against her thigh still. "You know how I was saying, there's questions I need answered before I can tell Aubrey about us?"

"Yeah…"

"There's really only one, and it's for you." Chloe gulps, her voice wavering anxiously.

"What is it?" Beca asks hesitantly, looking more worried now. "Is it bad?"

"No…" Chloe smiles, taking a deep breath. "I'm just nervous, I'm sorry."

Beca raises her eyebrows squeezing her hand, telling Chloe to go on.

"We've…well we've been, you know – having this thing between us for a few months now…and I want to take the next step. You've become this big thing in my life and…and I'm so happy about it." Chloe tells her, noticing the way Beca scrunches her eyebrows together after hearing the last sentence. "Becs, I want you to be my girlfriend."

The last word leaves her breathless as she watches every minute movement in the other girl's pupils, feeling a sense of relief that she's finally said it. Beca just stares back at her, starting to pull a pit in Chloe's stomach. The hand in her own, freezes it's movements.

"Will you be my girlfriend? That's what I've been meaning to ask you Becs." Chloe nervously laughs when the girl doesn't say anything. Beca takes a deep breath then, looking forward. Chloe swallows seeing that, feeling heat overwhelm her chest and cheeks.  
"Um…" Beca's jaw tightens, eyes unable to stay focused on one thing. Chloe can feel the obvious tension that suddenly stands between them, creating a burning feeling behind her eyelids.

Beca doesn't move, but Chloe can see something change. Beca's getting angry.

"Just forget I said that." Chloe spews out quickly, grasping onto the girl's hand. She can feel her own voice trembling the slightest, feeling a greater blush approach. "Okay?"

"I –" Beca stops herself, letting go of Chloe's hand. She then stands up, running a hand through her hair and avoiding looking down at her. Chloe's jaw drops slightly as she looks forward for a short moment, feeling the first tear slide down her cheek.

 _I screwed up._

She then stands up as well, seeing that Beca hasn't moved yet. She steps closer to the girl, seeing the anger still there. "Becs, I'm really confused about what you're feeling right now. Can you please tell me?"

"How could you ask me that?" Beca then looks to her for the first time since she asked, noticing the sense of disbelief there. Chloe can't believe how the moment has progressed so quickly, she thought the worst would be Beca rejecting her. Not becoming _angry_.

"Because…" Chloe feels her own irritation awakening, her hands clasping together. "Because – have you not been here Beca? Have you not felt this thing growing between us? Of course I would want that."

The shorter girl shakes her head, looking away for a moment as she puts her hands on her hips. When their eyes meet again, Chloe can see a new emotion in the girl's eyes. "Do you have that little self respect for yourself Chloe?"

"What?" The redhead spills, laughing humorlessly for a second. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Beca's jaw tightens before she turns away, making Chloe feel a deeper sense of anger she's ever felt for the girl in a long time. The redhead storms forward, catching the girl's arm. "You don't get to walk away Beca, it was a simple question."

Beca turns back to her, surprising Chloe with tears in her eyes. "I have been a fucking _asshole_ to you."

Chloe steps back, not expecting those words. She watches how Beca's emotions shift over her surface, a sense of hurt swollen in the fury.

"I have been the shittiest person in your life, and yet here you are." She steps back, distancing them from each other and letting the redhead's hand drop. "Asking me to be your _girlfriend_."

Chloe loses her tongue, her mouth dropping. She takes a second to think, not understanding where this is all going. She looks down, suddenly remembering every moment the girl is talking about. She hasn't thought about those things directly since the night she realized she was in love with Beca.

"You're angry, because…" Chloe starts, trying to distance herself from those thoughts as she looks up. "Because of the past?"

Beca sighs, shaking her head. "I'm angry because I haven't even fucking apologized yet and you're acting like it never happened."

"We've _both_ been acting like it's never happened Beca." Chloe fires back, "Seriously, do you not remember these past few months?"

"I remember making you cry in the bathroom, twice!" Beca huffs, continuing to shake her head. "I remember making you feel like shit after the first time we had sex, when I left you on that rooftop…all of those things have happened in these _past few months…_ "

Chloe let's her hands fall, watching the girl's anger direct itself elsewhere. A small tear passes over the girl's cheek, hitting the redhead hard. "How about those times you held me, called me beautiful? Made me feel like the luckiest girl to ever get to know you?"

Beca's bottom lip trembles then, taking Chloe back to the first few weeks she's ever known the girl.

"How about that time you comforted me in the hall when I was having a breakdown over Tom? Or when we sat under those stars in that pool with your friends and I realized I loved you..." Chloe realizes she's crying too now, feeling the tears pass over her lips. "A small part of me just knew you loved me too."

"Stop." Beca almost begs her.

"No." Chloe shakes her head, "Yeah, you've done me wrong in the past so many times Beca…but that person…well that's not the same person standing in front of me right now."

Beca's jaw tightens again as she looks down, her breath staggered. There's a short moment of silence, and Chloe knows to let the girl gather her thoughts. When Beca looks back up, her voice breaks. "You're the one person that's mattered most to me since my mother died…"

Chloe bites her lip, knowing to let the girl continue despite the amount of feelings threatening to unleash.

"Yet, I hurt you over and over for a feeling I thought you'd never reciprocate." Beca admits, making Chloe scrunch her eyebrows together.

"I don't understand Becs…"

The brunette lets out a short humorless chuckle, her eyes wavering as she takes a quick look around. She gazes back at Chloe before speaking though. "I thought you loved me…and when I realized you didn't, that it was all in my head…"

Beca shrugs then, heavy tone of remorse present. Chloe stares at her, shocked. "You…when was this?"

"We um…fought that one night." Beca starts, her levels calming down. "You know, when I didn't want to go to that stupid party you wanted to."

Chloe shakes her head, "What party?"

"The one before high school started. You wanted to go to this party to feel mature or some shit." Beca shrugs again, "I told you I wasn't going and you walked out disappointed. I thought you were angry with me because I rather stay home and just be with you."

Chloe thinks back, now remembering it vaguely. It was so long ago, but it lines up when Beca stopped talking to her. She thought about that night a lot, she just didn't know it connected to any of this. "So you began to hate me because…because what? I got mad one night that I can barley even remember? I'm not understanding this."

"No…" Beca sighs, folding her arms. Her voice softens, "I got mad because I ended up going and saw you making out with some blonde prick."

Chloe thinks back, remembering him. "Hunter Pierce." She nods, it was her first kiss.

"Sure." Beca swallows, looking away. "I thought…"

Chloe watches the girl shrug again, the truth finally hitting her. "You thought we were together?"

Beca's jaw tightens again as she nods slowly, confirming the theory. "I thought you loved me and…I couldn't understand why you would hurt me like that."

Chloe sighs, running a hand through her hair. She takes a step forward, approaching the brunette. "I broke your heart…"

Beca shakes her head, surprising her. "Because I was an uncommunicative ass, I broke my own heart and took it out on you. You did nothing because…you had no idea. I realized that a while after."

Chloe nods, swallowing as she looks the distraught girl up and down. "Then why did you keep hurting me? If you knew that I wasn't trying to intentionally hurt you."

"That's the thing…" Beca meets her eyes as she takes a deep breath, "I don't have a good enough reason. I don't know, I guess I just realized you would never feel that way about me and every time I saw you…it reminded me of that."

"That's —"

"Not fair? I know." Beca interrupts, "You've never done anything wrong Chloe. It's always been me. I've always been the one who couldn't control my temper, who couldn't control myself over stupid schoolgirl feelings. I know and that's why…"

"Why what Beca?" Chloe cuts in herself, wondering where this is going.

"That's why I don't deserve you." The girl firmly says, standing up straight and stepping closer. "I don't deserve to be your girlfriend. Fuck, I don't even deserve to be in your life. I honestly don't understand why you haven't told me to fuck off already."

They each take a deep breath, staring at each other. Chloe knew there's some truth to her words, she did deserve better than what she got from Beca Mitchell in the past. Any sane person would have eliminated every chance she'd try to speak with her. She knew anyone would tell her this relationship was the type she should fight to leave, not to save. That just never felt right though, the doubt in it all.

"Because Beca…" Chloe starts, hating the look of self-hatred on the girl's face. "I love you and I've always forgiven you. Even when yes, you didn't deserve it. I just…always knew that wasn't the real you."

Beca stares back at her for a long moment, her eyes hurting. "That's not healthy."

Chloe shakes her head, "Who decides that? Huh? _I_ do. I get to decide whether or not you're in my life. I get to decide whether or not you're worthy of loving me and I can tell you this right now…" She pauses feeling a new wave of emotion threaten her, "No one will ever love me like you do and I never want to lose that."

The brunette gazes back, tears once again in her eyes. "Chloe…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Beca nods, her voice breaking again. "So fucking much…"

"Then say what you need to say and lets move on." Chloe smiles softly, "Because I'm fucking tired of playing this game where we act like we don't love each other. I'm tired of acting like our past defines who we are right now, because it doesn't. You're such a good person Becs…I need you to know that because I'm ready to be with you. I'm ready for us to be happy."

Beca pauses, biting her lower lip. There's a short moment where Chloe thinks she's going to run again, but she stays this time.

"I'm so sorry."

Chloe lets out a breath of relief when the words leave Beca's mouth, letting the girl step forward and fall into her embrace. Chloe wraps her arms around the brunette, feeling the tears fall down her own neck. She hasn't witnessed the girl cry like this in so long, she hasn't seen her show this much emotion since she moved into Aubrey's house after her mother died. Beca simply didn't let people see this side of her.

Beca's arms around her waist and her face in Chloe's shoulder feels more healing that any word said, the many apologies spewing from her lips only increases it. The redhead holds her tight, placing her hand on the girl's head – smoothing down her hair. She looks up at the stars, feeling the biggest sense of relief as she holds back the new set of tears that want to leave.

"I forgive you." She whispers into the girl's ear, kissing it gently after. "And I love you."

There's a short moment where Beca catches her breath, the small sensation blowing onto Chloe's neck.

" _Thank you_."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know. It's been a while. I apologize. I see all of your comments though, so I appreciate the support to keep going with this story. Sometimes life just gets in the way and I forget to sit down and write. But eh, there's a couple of chapters left! I can't believe how much i've actually been able to write with this story. I know this chapter had somewhat of a different climax that it brought to the story? I just wanted the angst to be healing rather than sad, because i like positive shit haha. I hope you were satisfied with it either way. The story isn't over yet though, so hang on. As always, thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter and Beca's feelings being revealed? Love you all! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Beca could feel it in the way she slept, how it relaxed her muscles as it glided around her body like an enlivening silk. Along with the arms around her waist, and the body pressed up against her back, the relief feels as tangible as the soft breath on her neck.

Her eyes burn a little as she opens them, sore from the shed emotions last night. She feels movements behind her as her vision picks up on darkness. There's lips against her head the next second, giving her a reason to fight the drowsiness and keep her eyes opened.

Fingers scratch softly against her cheek as they pull back the hair on her face, tucking it behind her ear. Another kiss, now on her neck. Her eyes adjust to the darkness, but she can't help but wonder what time of morning it is. She can't remember when she fell asleep, but it didn't seem like too long ago. The last thought she can remember is holding Chloe in her arms.

"I gotta go." The girl whispers into her ear, placing another kiss there after.

"No." Beca groans, furrowing her eyebrows.

There's a soft chuckle, tickling her ear. "Bree will be waking up to her alarm in ten minutes."

"What time is it?" Beca yawns.

"Early." Chloe replies, astounding the brunette by how lively she sounds already.

"Five more minutes." Beca mumbles, closing her eyes again.

"You don't have to get up silly, just me." Chloe chuckles, sitting up halfway making the other girl frown. "You go back to sleep."

Beca rolls over on her back, opening her eyes to see the redhead looking down at her. Seeing the girl's face makes her gulp, remembering everything that had happened last night. A wave of emotion suddenly hits her, realizing Chloe had stayed. She didn't change her mind like Beca thought might happen. She still hasn't fully embraced the whole forgiveness thing yet – she has a feeling it might take a while to do so to be honest.

Chloe smiles softly, something Beca can barley make out through the dark. She leans down though, capturing Beca's lips between her own. The feeling of the girl's lips on her own, feels different somehow. It feels lighter, more meaningful. She can still taste last night between them. The brunette feels a tear pass down her own cheek, touching the other girl's lips.

"What's wrong?" Chloe pulls back, eyebrows knitting together. Her hand rises, touching Beca's cheek to wipe off the wetness.

"I'm just…" Beca takes a deep breath, feeling another wave threatening her. "You're here."

Chloe tilts her head, looking confused still. Her voice is softer than before though. "Of course I am Becs…"

Beca nods, hating that another tear has escaped. She tries to smile through it, but Chloe can easily pick up the weakness Beca can't hide this time.

"Did you think I was gonna leave?" The other girl wonders, making Beca look down between them.  
She takes a deep breath, reaching out for Chloe's hand on her own chest. The redhead's fingers intertwine with her own, making it easier for her to speak. "I just, I didn't know if you'd change your mind or not."

Chloe instantly shakes her head, leaning down and kissing the fingers interlaced with her own. "I meant every word last night."

"Me too." Beca gulps, looking back up to meet the girl's eyes again.

Chloe nods, a short smile forming before she leans in, kissing Beca for the second time. She lets herself enjoy it this time, knowing for once that it's true. Suddenly that wave of relief she woke up with, engulfs her again.

Chloe pulls back, mouth opening with a grin. "See?"

Beca nods, feeling it too. "Thanks."

"This is just the beginning."

"Of?"

Chloe chuckles, the sound making Beca smile. "Lots of great things."

She nods again, feeling her chest hold her pounding heart. "Cool."

Chloe beams then, shaking her head and letting soft laughter leave her lips. She bows her head, kissing Beca's hand once again. She starts to sit up though, making the other girl frown. "Do you really have to leave?"

"It's a big day, gotta prepare my team." Chloe tells her, sounding just as disappointed about leaving as well.

"I'll see you later though, right?"  
"Of course, I mean – you are coming to watch the competition right?" Chloe sits up straight, looking down at Beca with curious eyes. She raises her arms, starting to pull her wavy hair into a ponytail. The brunette gulps, watching where the sheet had fallen from her body.

"Yeah, I just meant…" She stammers, "Just the two of us?"

The redhead smirks, "My eyes are up here dork."

"I've seen them so many times and yet…" Beca smirks as well, looking up from the girl's naked torso.

Chloe rolls her eyes, her grin returning. She drops her arms when her hair is secure, eyes softening. "I'll make time today just for you, there's no way you're escaping me after the night we just had."

"Yes ma'am." Beca nods, smiling.

"I gotta go now." Chloe tells her, leaning down and kissing Beca's forehead. The brunette watches as she gets up from the bed after, picking up her clothes from the floor. She gets dressed, making Beca start to miss her already.

Chloe turns and smiles back at Beca, holding her shoes in hand. "Go back to sleep, kay?"

"Sure." Beca nods, taking a deep breath. Chloe steps back, turning towards the door then. Beca watches her as she nears it, feeling a burning rise in her chest. "Chlo?"

The girl stops then, looking back curiously. "Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

Chloe stares back at her, the soft smile morphing into a giant grin. "I love you too Becs."

Beca watches the girl hesitate before leaving, hearing the door click into place. Silence creeps into the room making Beca sigh, she rolls over onto her side and tucks a pillow under her chin. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but the room fades again into black now that Chloe's gone.

Her cheeks burn, suddenly thinking about last night.

The sex was _different_.

It felt better than any experience she has had with anyone.

She was grateful for the privacy of her own room, being able to invite the redhead in with her for the night. Chloe had taken care of her, even with the mess she was still in. Soon Chloe holding Beca in her arms shifted into giving Beca an example of what making love really meant. It actually meant something more than just getting off this time, she felt herself connect to the girl in more ways than ever.

It was something she'd reminisce in her mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

When Beca walked into the large building later, she instantly heard cheap cheers from afar as people bumped into her – hurrying to their seats. Everything about the place screamed at Beca, telling her she was going to hate it all. All of it but Chloe of course, she was the only light in the mess of torture.

She sits beside her father and stepmother in the bleachers looking down towards the bottom, trying to find the locks of crimson in the crowd of peppy cheerleaders. If she were going to get through any of this, it would be through watching the girl. Her eyes land on green uniforms, bringing her right to the point of Chloe soon after. She takes in the girl's appearance, noticing the curled hair and glittered makeup instantly. She seems to be comforting Emily in the moment, seeing as the girl has her head between her knees. Beca frowns, feeling a bit bad for the freshman; Emily was a class-A nerd, but Beca didn't like seeing the girl all in distress.

Maybe on a day like today, she'd even admit she enjoys the girl's company. So it concerns Beca to see her like this.

She watches the redhead for a moment, thinking of this morning and smiling again though. Every second after, she had been wishing the girl had no other priorities but Beca. This whole competition means a lot to Chloe though, so that's enough to keep Beca here and happy to support.

The brunette then pulls out her phone quickly, pulling up Chloe's name in iMessage. Knowing Chloe, Beca assumes she's stressing just as much as the rest of her team.

 **Beca:** _you look beautiful, good luck :)_

She nods after sending it, looking up to watch the girl receive it.

Chloe looks down in her seat a moment later, Beca can feel her cheeks burn as the girl turns around. It takes a couple of moments before the redhead's eyes land on her own. Beca attempts to smile at the girl, knowing her heart is beating quicker than before.

Chloe grins, sending the brunette's heart into an even greater excitement. She can see the words _thank you_ mouthed on the girl's lips, making Beca's smile soften. She wishes she could have told the girl up close and personal, but knows Chloe can't leave her team at the moment.

Chloe turns back around, making Beca smile down at the hands in her lap. She hopes her simple message helps the girl ease her nerves a bit.

"What's up with you?"

Beca looks up, eyes meeting her father's smirk beside her. She coughs and straightens out her posture, "Um, nothing."

"You can tell me, you know." He mentions casually, "I already know."

Beca's eyebrows scrunch together, looking at the man curiously.

"What do you already know?" Emma pops in from beside her father, leaning over to look in between them. Beca's father raises his eyebrows kindly, looking at Beca as if asking her to intervene if she wants.

"Er...just that I-I love cheerleading." Beca gulps awkwardly as she nods, rubbing her palms against her jeans, "Yup. Good stuff."

"You do?"

Beca curses herself when she sees the excitement rising in the blonde's expression, knowing she made a mistake. She looks to her father, seeing the man try not to laugh. "Um…yeah, totally. I'm gonna get a soda now." She stands up, turning from her father and stepmother. She shakes her head as she walks down the isle, stepping down the bleachers and making her way towards the concession stands behind them.

How her father knows about her and Chloe, she has no idea. That was for another time to worry about though. She knew the man wouldn't say anything to anyone unless Beca gave him permission first.

She buys the soda she didn't really want in the first place and turns back towards the entrance of the bleachers, stopping herself when she sees a face submerging from the crowd. Chloe stands there, glancing around – looking for someone. It takes Beca a moment to realize that she's the one the redhead is looking for. She isn't used to the feeling of being a priority in the girl's life yet.

She makes it easier for the girl and walks towards her, meeting her eyes. Chloe doesn't run to her like she usually would, but stands there – a nervous smile on her lips as her hands clasp together. Beca scrunches her eyebrows and meets her the rest of the way, making Chloe pull them to the sidelines of the crowd near the wall.

"You okay?" Beca wonders, starting to feel worried by the girl's off behavior.

"Fine." Chloe chuckles hesitantly, looking down at her feet. "Just um…nervous actually."

Beca smiles softly, reaching out and putting her hand on the girl's cheek. She gently pulls up, making Chloe look back to her. There's a small blush now on the girl's cheek, Beca can almost feel it underneath her palms. "I've seen the video of your guy's routine a thousand times, you're gonna do great."

Chloe's lips soften as she nods, a better feeling placing over her features. "Thanks." She whispers, leaning into Beca's palm.

Beca nods before looking towards the entrance between the bleachers, returning her eyes back to the redhead. She then leans in, capturing the girl's lips between her own. There's a bit of hesitant shock before Chloe starts kissing her back, giving Beca the courage to let her other hand rest against the girl's hip. Chloe's hand meets the wrist of Beca's hand resting on her cheek, softly gripping down.

There's not much action, but Beca can feel the gratitude in the girl's motions.

Chloe is the one to pull back gradually, shifting them back into a crowded space.

"Thanks." Chloe whispers, as Beca drops her hand.

"Of course." The brunette smiles, "I'll be out there cheering you on."

Chloe nods, biting her lower lip. "I better get back…I just wanted to see you for a second."

The shorter girl grins at that, "I mean, I am pretty irresistible."

"Shut up." Chloe pushes softly against Beca's chest, the tenseness in her cheeks slowly disappearing. She gives in after, "You are pretty irresistible babe."

Beca stares down at Chloe's grin, trying to stop her own smile from forming. She begins to shake her head though. "No, we can't become that _couple_."

"What?" The redhead chuckles, tilting her head.

"We can't go all pet-names and gross compliments on everyone, we can't be the kind of couple that usually makes me want to barf." Beca admits lightheartedly.

"So you don't like when I call you babe?"

Beca shakes her head with a soft smirk, "Fine. That's it though."

Chloe grins, rolling her eyes. "Why don't we just be us…and not give a fuck about what other people think?"

" _Chloe. Beale._ " Beca feigns shock, looking around. "Swearing outside of the bedroom? I can already hear Aubrey calling me a bad influence."

Chloe rolls her eyes again, stepping back. "I'm leaving now you dork, be good." She points at Beca, before chuckling as she turns. The brunette smiles, gazing as the crimson locks fade into the crowd. She looks around then, remembering where she is.

"Jesus fucking Christ." She shakes her head again, walking back towards the bleachers. Beca hated _those_ kinds of couples. She always felt that they should keep the cutesy crap out of the public eye; it was just a common decency. She and Chloe really were heading in that direction though, and maybe she didn't feel like barfing over it this time.

* * *

As many times as Beca sat back, watching Chloe review the tape of her squad's routine, nothing could beat seeing it live. Beca surprises herself at how much she actually enjoys watching Barden's team perform. The Rihanna song and the sexy yet solid dance moves, puts the brunette into a trance as she watches the girl's pull off the routine.

Each girl is on point, _especially_ Aubrey and Chloe.

Beca curses herself out in the middle of it, wondering why she didn't attend any of the team's other events before now.

Seeing Chloe dance her heart out like this was doing a lot of things to her, she honestly can't wait for the moment they'd be alone again. But besides that, a sense of pride fills her as well. She knew the redhead was stressed for a long time over this, but seeing the actual performance – Beca has all the confidence that there's no need to worry about losing. Maybe she's being prejudice, with Chloe being her girlfriend and all. ( _Still a thought Beca can't even fully process yet.)_ But Chloe's squad is just talented.

Beca stands up along the crowd and claps when they finish. Her father grins besides her, no doubt chuckling about her reaction.

When the crowd dies down, Chloe's team all walk down the platform and return to the bleachers. Beca can see the redhead smiling with satisfaction, whispering with Aubrey beside her.

There were two more routines to watch, but Beca feels like there doesn't need to be anymore – not after seeing Barden perform.

Her desire to be near the redhead increases, making it hard to sit still in her seat. She wanted to congratulate Chloe and just, give her a hug to be honest. Chloe liked that kind of shit, and she deserves it now after finally accomplishing something she's been so stressed about.

Beca can finally hear herself think then, making her shake her head. _How the hell is she here?_

Chloe Beale is her _girlfriend_.

Not just her fuck buddy anymore, not just the girl she feigned to hate over the years, but her girlfriend.

Waking up next to the girl this morning, receiving the little kisses along her skin, and embracing the warmth of emotional affection – Beca doesn't know why she tried so hard to avoid it for so long. She's been an idiot, that's for sure. Yet Chloe just waited, somehow knowing she'd return to her. Beca can't help but wonder if it's because of something bigger – something beyond unnecessary, high school drama and tired lies. What if she was always meant to fall back into Chloe's arms eventually?

She doesn't really have any beliefs in life, but she's starting to think that maybe – it was always inevitable for her and Chloe to be together.

* * *

The grip in her palms feels numbing, each Emily's and Aubrey's hands grasping onto her own in apprehension. Chloe stands between them, the rest of her squad surrounding every space beside her. She looks up from the platform they're standing on, the whole thing filled with the final teams for this regional competition. Her eyes find Beca quickly in the crowd, seeing the girl stand along with everyone else in anticipation.

Only first place would be going to nationals at the end of the school year. There is seven other teams beside them, so it wouldn't be a guaranteed win. Aubrey wants this so bad, and that's one of the reasons Chloe needs it the most. She wants her squad to feel happy and accomplished with their hard work, they truly deserved at least that.

She can see a soft smile on the brunette's lips in the crowd, knowing it was directed towards her. Chloe smiles herself, thinking about the past couple of days. Even losing this competition couldn't bring down her spirits, not with Beca officially by her side now. Soon, she'd inform Aubrey (hopefully with little drama as possible) and she'd be able to finally walk through the halls with Beca holding her hand. She'd finally get to officially introduce her to her friends, finally let herself talk with her in art class, and finally just let them begin.

It was all just so exciting thinking about it.

A woman and man walk onto stage, both the hosts of this competition. The blonde woman holds out the card and hands it to the man with a smirk, a silence engulfing the huge room.

"And your first place winner for this year's annual Cheerleading Regional Competition is…"

There's a short pause and Chloe can see Aubrey lean forward a bit, the hand in her own gripping tighter.

The man opens it up and smiles, "Barden High School's Bellas!"

Chloe can't even process the name before an eruption ignites around her, her team jumps up and down as the crowd begins to cheer. Aubrey's body is on her own the next second, embracing her tightly. Chloe grins, hugging her best friend back. She can feel the gratitude in the girl's arms, a sense of relief washing over her.

As the blonde pulls back, she grins down at Chloe.

"We did it!"

"Hell yeah we did!" Chloe beams, squeezing the girl's biceps before they both turn. Two younger boys hold up the trophy for them, bringing it forward. Both her and Aubrey approach it, taking each side and holding it up. Her girls scream then, taking pride in their victory.

Chloe looks back to the crowd, seeing Beca in the midst of the chaos. The girl has the biggest grin on her lips, her arms out in the air as she cheers. Chloe begins to laugh, never seeing the girl like that before. The girl's father and stepmother stand beside her, tears in the older woman's eyes while the man claps proudly.

She looks to the other side of the bleachers, finding her mother and father's faces. They each arrived this morning, embracing her in luck and love. Each of them cheers as loudly as her girlfriend, making Chloe feel at top of the world.

She feels somebody hug her from behind and she instantly knows its Emily. Flo steps beside her, squeezing her arm with a huge grin. Chloe knows there's more work to be done with Nationals now, but this moment deserves to be enjoyed.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Chloe grins, holding the beautiful bouquet of flowers her father brought her. The place had died down, but now everyone stood on the platform, greeting their families. Chloe looked past her own, anxious to see Beca. Aubrey's mother had run past everyone to engulf her daughter in the biggest hug, so she knows the girl might still be descending the bleachers and fighting the crowds.

Soon enough though, the girl appears along with her father through the many bodies. Chloe grins, feeling her own heart pounding harder at the sight of her. Beca hurries past her father, walking straight towards her.

"One sec." Chloe hands her flowers back to her father for a moment, walking the few feet it takes to get to Beca.

"Holy shit!" Beca approaches her, making Chloe laugh. She bites her lip looking at the animated girl, suddenly not caring about anything else.

She takes an eager step back before practically jumping into the girl's arms. Beca hugs her back immediately, arms slipping around her torso. Chloe dives her head into the girl's neck, feeling like she never wants to let go. Nothing felt as good as embracing Beca Mitchell honestly. Maybe it was the fact that the girl didn't regularly like hugs, so every one with her made Chloe feel so special.

Maybe it's the way Beca holds onto her like she's the only person in the world.

"You fucking killed it Chlo."

Chloe grins, finding herself lost in chuckles in the girl's hair.

"Thank you."

Beca pulls back enough to look at the redhead, still holding her though. "I mean, who knew the whole thing would be so cool. Like, I feel like I'm dating a rock star or something."

"Oh my god Beca." Chloe chuckles, shaking her head. "You really liked it?"

"I mean, at first the whole thought of anything being synchronized sounds lame of course." Beca starts with a grin, "But what you guys did was just badass."

Chloe shakes her head, beaming at the other girl. She takes a step back and leaves the girl's arms, knowing her family is watching her. She bites her lip, reaching out and grabbing her hand though. "That means a lot coming from you. Ya know, cause you're so badass."

Beca simply smiles, rolling her eyes. She then looks down between them at their hands, and squeezes Chloe's the next second. The redhead watches the girl's eyes travel up after, landing on something behind her. Chloe turns her head, following the distracted gaze. Aubrey stands far back with her mother and Beca's father beside her, ogling back at them with a confused expression. Her own parents stand beside them as well, conversing with the Mitchell – Posen family. Chloe has the urge to let go of Beca's hand then, but she fights it. She grips it tighter, turning towards the brunette again.

"Aubrey sees us."

"Yeah." Beca sighs, a small blush visible on her cheeks. "I should go over and congratulate her."

Chloe smiles at that, "I'll come with you."

Beca gives her a skeptical look, as if questioning her certainty. She nods back though, before turning – holding onto Beca's hand tightly. She guides them through the crowd, receiving a few looks from her squad along the way. She can already feel Beca becoming smaller, nerves pulsing through her palms. Chloe grins though, not really knowing what's about to happen; she just has hope.

She lets go of Beca's hand when they approach everyone, seeing Aubrey's eyebrows knitted far together.

Beca approaches the blonde, giving her a small smile. Chloe bites her lip, trying to stop the bubble of amusement building up inside of her. The brunette just looks so out of her element.

"You did really awesome Aubrey." She tells her, making everyone look to them. The blonde looks down at Beca, appearing to be lost. Her eyes widen when the girl opens up her arms awkwardly for a hug, looking back to Chloe in questioning. Chloe beams back at her, practically feeling the girl's puzzlement in the air now.

"Thanks Beca." She hesitantly leans in, hugging the shorter girl. Beca taps her back a few times, before they both pull back ineptly. There's a second of silence between the group of people after, so Beca glances at Chloe and nods.

"That was nice." Mr. Mitchell speaks up, making Chloe nod in agreement.

Beca clears her throat, tapping Aubrey's arm. "We'll work on it."

The blonde gives her a questioning look, "We will?"

"Sure." Beca nods sincerely, driving Chloe's need to make a big deal out of moments like this.

"Okay." The blonde softly smiles after a hesitant moment, accepting the weird gesture. She looks to Chloe, as if questioning the reality of the moment. Chloe grins back, looking between the two stroppy girls she loves the most. She knows it would take time, both of them had been at each other's throats the past four years, but they soon would get to know each other and become friends. Chloe feels confident about it.

Beca stays quiet the rest of the conversation, stealing glances at the redhead the entire time. Soon Chloe returns to her team though as they take pictures, capturing the win and excitement. Her and Aubrey carry the trophy out of the building together, filing onto the Barden bus with the rest of the team. They would head back to the hotel and pack up, grab a meal all together, then head back home.

She doesn't want to leave yet, but at least they would return home winners.

Chloe stares outside of the window as the bus starts up, Aubrey sitting down beside her after counting the girls. Beca stands by her father's car, waiting for the man to come back. The redhead smiles, watching the girl stammer back and forth on the pavement with hands in her jeans.

"Something happened between you two, right?"

Chloe looks over to the blonde, smile still in place. A pile of nerves suddenly falls on her, making her wonder how much the girl knows. Aubrey doesn't' look angry or anything, just curious.

"Yeah." Chloe nods softly, " _Something_."

Bree nods, accepting the brief information. "I was wondering where you went last night."

Chloe bites her lip, confirming the blonde's suspicions with another nod. Aubrey takes a deep breath, looking forward. She can't tell if her friend has the right suspicions in the moment, but she hopes she does. It would all be so much easier if the girl could just _guess_.

"Tell me later." Aubrey turns back to her, a soft smile on her lips. "Right now, let's brag about our win."

* * *

AN: So we're getting close to the end here, I'm only planning on one more chapter and then an epilogue for this story. Just full warning, but thank you all so much for reading this story and leaving sweet comments. I love you all! :)


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to an awesome friend who convinced me to continue writing this story a while back. If it weren't for your awesome encouragement, this story wouldn't have gotten this far. So thank you Mila. Love ya! :)**

* * *

Chloe had felt liberated as she walked through the halls at school on Monday morning, carrying a new sense of positivity to strut with. Her friends came quickly to congratulate her, along with some students she's never even met before. She could feel eyes on her all day, which made her a little apprehensive, but her mood was too high to even care much. She is surprised by the amount of enthusiasm though, never had she thought the student body would care about their competition as much as the other sports, like the football team's season. Yet, even some teachers approach her with many compliments. It's all a little overwhelming, but at least she has a whole team to share it with.

Her classes go by quickly the first half of the day, letting her walk to lunch with Jessica before no time. She wears Beca's leather jacket today, not feeling so nervous anymore to do so. Jessica had vaguely asked about it, wondering about the change in style. Chloe had just smiled and shrugged, knowing she needed to officially tell Aubrey first before anyone else. She owed that to her best friend.

Walking into the cafeteria, her eyes find her usual table with most of her squad. Aubrey sits there with Flo and Ashley, appearing to be lost in conversation. Chloe hesitates before walking over though, wondering if Beca is here yet. She looks over to the other side of the lunchroom, finding Beca's table quickly. It's not hard to find, not after picking up a habit of observing it everyday.

She knows Jessica is curious about her wavering, but Chloe can only smile at the sight in front of her.

Emily sits next to the brunette, laughing along with whatever Stacie had just said across from her. The girl uses her hands to convey half her words, continuing to make the freshman giggle. Beca sits back beside her, clearly amused with the story being told. Her eyes seem bright today, even from across the room.

Chloe remembers the first day of school this year, Beca had _looked_ different then. She didn't seem as content or wholesome as she appears now. She displays her smile more, she seems put together, and simply just nourishing. Chloe can't say she knows what the girl was up to at the beginning of the year, she never felt right with asking; it's Beca's business. She knows the girl quit it though along the way, it's evident in her appearance now. Chloe can't say it was all her doing either though, that wouldn't feel right. Beca grew on her own, finally relining with herself. The girl Chloe always knew was still inside somewhere, it just took a little encouragement to get her out.

"I'll join you in a sec." Chloe turns back to Jessica with a smile, receiving an unclear but accepting nod in return. Chloe moves through the tables with her lunch bag in hand, making her way towards the other side of the cafeteria.

She approaches the loud table, placing her free hand on the girl's shoulder. Beca glances up then, surprised. Her eyes light up though as she takes Chloe in, a harmless smirk forming on her lips.

"Hey there." She gives a soft squeeze to the girl's shoulder, rubbing her thumb over the girl's exposed skin. Beca just continues to gaze at her, tracing her body before meeting her eyes again.

"Nice jacket Chloe." Stacie tells her from across the table, catching both of their attention. The girl has the biggest smirk on her lips as she crosses her arms accusingly.

Chloe grins back though, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Emily's eyes follows to her jacket then, a confused little smile on her lips. The redhead meets Beca's eyes again before replying, "Thanks. It's my girlfriend's."

Stacie chuckles before nodding in acceptance, "Good to hear someone finally got their shit together."

Beca rolls her eyes at that, shaking her own head. Emily just stares with curious eyes, an enthusiastic grin developing over the girl's features. "Really?" She perks, glancing between Chloe and the shorter brunette. "I knew it."

Chloe winks at the girl before she sets down her bag and lunch in the empty space next to Beca, "Do you guys mind?"

"They don't." Beca cuts in quickly, sitting up straight and pulling out the chair for Chloe. The redhead smirks down at her, before remembering and looking back towards her usual table. She can see her best friend staring back, watching with a soft frown on her lips.

"Do you guys mind if I try to go get someone first?" She looks backs to the table, seeing Emily and Stacie shaking their heads. Beca looks to where Chloe had been staring, shrugging. She then turns back to her, smiling up at her. "Tell Aubrey to get her butt over here."

Chloe grins, going behind the girl and squeezing both of her shoulders as she leans down. She kisses Beca's cheek, surprising the girl before walking away towards her best friend.

She takes a deep breath, hoping her friends accept the invitation on her tongue.

"Hey guys." She approaches, Aubrey already staring at her with curious eyes. "Want to sit over there with me?" She points back towards Beca, "Emily's there."

Jessica and Ashley shrug, looking to the other captain.

"Sure." Aubrey hesitates, before a half-heartedly tone joins. "But I'm leaving if the midget starts anything."

Chloe rolls her eyes, smiling though. "I'll be the referee if it comes to that, but I don't think it will."

Aubrey chuckles, picking up her stuff as well as Jessica, Ashley, and Flo. Chloe grins, leading them back to Beca's table. She sits down next to her, Aubrey on her other side. There's a bit of hesitation when everyone's settles, but Stacie is the first to break it.

"Hello Posen." She winks at the girl, making the blonde blush beside Chloe – surprised by the gesture. Before anyone can process the action, the tall brunette winces in pain a second later, immediately glaring at Beca. "What?"

"No." Beca simply states with assertion in her tone, leaning over the table.

"I was just welcom – ouch!"

Beca kicks the girl underneath the table once again, making Stacie pout. Everyone watches with confusion, except Chloe. She just rolls her eyes before opening up her lunch.

"I don't know what's happening, but this is nice." Aubrey attempts awkwardly, starting in on her own lunch.

"It is." Chloe beams, looking around at everyone. Beca raises her eyebrows at her, soon becoming distracted by what the redhead is pulling out of her lunch bag.

"What the hell is that?" The girl leans forward, picking up her girlfriend's tupperware. Her eyebrows knit together as she inspects the contents.

"A kale salad with berries and quinoa?" Chloe gives her a skeptical look as she takes it back, amused by the girl's puzzlement.

"Beca doesn't know what quinoa is Chloe." Aubrey interjects, taking a bite of her own salad. "She doesn't know what food is outside of processed packaging."

The shorter brunette gives her stepsister a short glare before returning her attention to Chloe's lunch, "You actually eat this stuff on purpose?"

"It's really good, you want some?" Chloe opens it up, holding her fork up for the girl. Beca gives her a short look of doubt as everyone around them starts to converse with another. Flo grabs Emily's attention as she hears Stacie start a conversation with the rest of Chloe's friends. The distraction makes Chloe smile, a sudden wish that everyone will become close on her mind.

Beca grabs the fork a second later, pulling the redhead back to her attention. The girl leans in closer, looking down at the meal. There's a short pause making Chloe roll her eyes, "It's not going to kill you Becs…Quite the opposite, actually."

"I'm only trying this out of curiosity and because you offered." Beca admits, looking back up to the redhead. "I can't say no to you unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Chloe breathes out, catching the girl stare back at her with amusement this time. "You just love to eat _my_ food."

Beca shrugs, agreeing. She then picks up a bite with the fork, tasting the girl's lunch finally. Chloe watches her, entertained as she witnesses the phases of reaction on the girl's face.

"It's not bad." Beca starts, handing over the fork. "But, I rather have fries."

Chloe rolls her eyes again, not being able to help the chuckles leaving her lips. "Of course you would."

"Don't judge me for being human." Beca teases, "We can't all be rabbits."

"And we can't all be as lucky as you, Ms. 'eat a whole pizza and doesn't even gain an ounce'." Chloe jokes back, lightly tapping the girl's stomach.

Beca smirks, taking a bite of her fry proudly. Chloe watches the girl, beginning to the think about the past relationships she had. Beca is just so different from all of them. Most of them were tightly wound, too serious enough to joke around this much – especially about food or exercise. Yet here she is, watching her girlfriend place two straws underneath her upper lip to make Chloe laugh.

It's a good change, the _right_ one.

* * *

Chloe glances over her shoulder, watching Aubrey head in the opposite direction towards her next class. Beca does the same before returning her gaze to Chloe, each of them walking side by side. Chloe turns back, slowly grinning before grabbing the girl's hand in her own.

"I'm telling her after school."

"Do you want me to be there with you?" Beca wonders, interlacing their fingers together. The redhead tilts her head, thinking about the offer. She shakes her head after though. "I probably need to do it on my own first, I think that's what she's expecting."

"Do you think she expects anything yet?"

Chloe shrugs, ignoring the people staring at them as they make their way through the hall. "I can't tell. She's hard to read right now. I mean, she knows something is up, I just don't know if she can tell that we're –"

"Going at it like two jack rabbits?" Beca jumps in with a smirk, making Chloe snicker.  
"I hope you think it's more than _that._ " She gives her a look, noticing the amusement in the girl's eyes.

"Of course I do." Beca reassures her lightheartedly, "I'm just so ready to brag about having the cheerleading captain as my girlfriend."

Chloe rolls her eyes, "When did you become such a dude?"

"Cheerleaders are _everyone'_ s thing Chloe." Beca states, "Especially for this horny lesbian." She points to herself making Chloe stop them, their art classroom not too far out of reach now.

"I better be the only cheerleader you're horny for." Chloe tells her with a chuckle on her lips, making Beca grin.  
"Trust me." The girl steps forward, eyes zoning in on Chloe's. She places her hand on the redhead's neck, making Chloe's smile soften as she stares down at Beca's lips. "Your _pom poms_ are the only ones I want."

"I hate you." Chloe bursts out laughing, feeling Beca's smiling lips touch her own the next second. Chloe kisses her back, having a hard time controlling the giggles in her system. She closes her eyes, tasting the girl's indulgent lips. She forgets they're standing in a hallway at school for a moment, loving the impression of diminutive worries.

She knows there will be some talk about them. It's inevitable. This is the first relationship with a girl she's ever shown off here, this is also the first time she's ever shown affection for the girl she's supposedly been in rival with for the past four years. She just doesn't care what they have to say though, soon she'll be out of here with Aubrey by her side to start at Barden University. Hopefully she can convince Beca to come with them as well, if not; then they'd still make it work. After everything they've been through, she would fight for the girl the rest of her life.

She has a feeling it won't be too hard though.

Chloe is the first to pull back when she hears the warning bell, grinning back at the girl. "C'mon. Let's get inside before we're tardy."

"Fine." Beca sighs, looking disappointed about the kiss ending. "After class though, I'm driving you home so I can touch your pom poms."

"Becs." Chloe playfully punches the girl in the arm, making the girl laugh.  
"What?" She steps back, holding her arm. "They're so full of spirit and perky."

"Stop." The redhead drawls out the word before turning, dragging the girl along to the classroom. Beca continues to grin though, not even hiding that she's proud of herself as they walk in.

* * *

Chloe takes a deep breath, holding the bag of Swedish fish close to her chest. She had picked them up before coming over, knowing they're Aubrey's favorite. She stands in front of the girl's door now, hearing the girl hum along to her radio behind it. Chloe would guess she's doing her homework, Aubrey was always one to get it done right after school.

After they picked up the candy and caught up with one another, Beca drove them back to her house. The girl had wished her luck before hiding into her own bedroom, informing Chloe she'd be locking the door in case Aubrey wanted to "murder her". Chloe couldn't imagine the girl getting angry like that or anything though, she's more afraid of making Aubrey feel dejected in someway.

Chloe lifts her hand and knocks on the door, hearing the girl's voice inviting her in after. She forces a big smile on her face; it's the only way she knows how to approach things like this.

She opens the door and walks in, finding the girl sitting on her bed with books surrounding her – confirming her assumptions.

"Hey Chloe." Aubrey looks up, a bit confused. "Did we agree on hanging out today?"

"No." The other girl shakes her head, awkwardly trailing in. She sits down at the end of the bed, sliding down the bag of candy towards the blonde.

"Oh my god." Aubrey takes the bag, a huge smile forming on her face. "You're the best, I swear."

Chloe hoped the girl would still find the statement to be true after telling her everything, "Thought you could use some."

"Thanks." The blonde nods, opening up the bag. "I'm studying for a test, so they're perfect right now." She then takes a bite out of one, holding out the bag for Chloe. The redhead shakes her head, declining the offer with a forced smile. She's too nervous to even think about eating anything.

"You okay?" Aubrey wonders, eyebrows knitting together as she chews.

"Yeah." Chloe nods, getting more comfortable as she crosses her legs underneath her. "I just um…thought maybe we could talk…now? If that's okay."

Aubrey stares at her for a long second, as if trying to figure out what's on the girl's mind. Her eyes hold recognition a second later though, making Chloe gulp. She puts down the bag with a brief outbreath, nodding. "Beca?"

Chloe nods, confirming the blonde's thoughts as she stares down at her fumbling hands. "Yeah…Beca."

"Okay then…spill it." Aubrey sits up straighter, giving her full attention.

Chloe meets her eyes again, feeling her face become hot. She can do this, it was only Aubrey. Her _best friend_ , she could tell her anything. This is the girl she confided in about her first kiss, first second base experience, and first orgasm. There's nothing she can't tell her.

"First, I just want you to know that I feel really bad that I didn't tell you sooner…It's all been really confusing until lately, and now that it's resolved…I need you to know, because I love you. I want you to know about this great thing happening in my life right now and I...It's just a little hard to admit."

Aubrey continues to stare at her, not really giving her any recognition to what she's talking about.

"So…" Chloe continues, taking a deep breath. She gulps after, twisting her lips. "These past few months, I've been…reconnecting with Beca."

Aubrey's eyebrows raise then, "Past few _months_?"

"Yeah." Chloe nods with a nervous laugh, shaking her head a little. "We've been keeping it a secret from everyone."

"Why?"

She watches Aubrey's confusion play out, telling her that the girl really has no idea about her and Beca's relationship. "Well um…it's a funny story really."

"Yeah, that's what Beca says when I catch her eating my leftovers." Aubrey informs her, making it hard for Chloe not to smile.

"She does love her food." Chloe agrees making Aubrey give her a look. She clears her throat, focusing on the conversation again. "Well the funny story is…Beca and I are..." Chloe swallows not knowing how to say this, sighing after. She has to pull off the Band-Aid off now. "Bree, Beca is my girlfriend."

There's a moment of silence that follows her confession, the blonde simply just staring back at her. Chloe feels her heart pounding vigorously inside of her chest, not understanding what Aubrey could be thinking. Was she cursing Chloe out? Listing facts of betrayal? Crying inside? Planning Beca's death?

The blonde looks away for a second, opening her mouth to say something. Nothing comes out though, just silent realization.

"Look. I'm sorry I'm just now telling you all of – "

"How?" Aubrey turns back to her, an eyebrow raised. Other than that, surprisingly calm.

"Um." Chloe gulps, feeling the burning blush take over her own features. "That's the _funny_ part."

Aubrey just stares at her, telling her to keep going.

"Remember homecoming?"

"This has been happening since homecoming?" Aubrey's eyes widen in shock, looking at Chloe with her mouth hung open. She quickly shakes her head a second later though. "Sorry, yes. Homecoming. What happened?"

Chloe takes a deep breath, "Well, remember how Tom and I snuck off –"

"To do the nasty, yes I remember. You can skip over that part."

"Well…after, I went up on the roof to catch some air to…well let's just say cool down." Chloe nods, deciding not to tell her about certain details. "Beca was up there on her break from playing with her band."

"You guys talked it out then?" Aubrey assumes making Chloe chuckle humorlessly.

"Sure…" The redhead drawls, awkwardly nodding. "Something like that."

Aubrey stares at her with scrunched eyebrows, worrying Chloe. She can't tell what the girl is thinking, this is the first time in years she's ever felt like that with her. Aubrey's always been such an open book for her, as the girl's best friend – she could just read her so easily.

"Oh. My. God." Aubrey shakes her head after a second, grimacing as she finally understands. She covers her ears, looking at Chloe with horror. "No. No. No."

"Bree." Chloe whines, pulling the girl's hand down from her ears.

"You did the nasty with Beca at homecoming?" Aubrey questions her, "She's my sister Chloe!"

"I know!" She exclaims back, not knowing how to make this situation better.

"My _sister_!"

"I _know_!"

Aubrey continues to shake her head, rubbing her temples after. "Do I even want to hear the rest of this story?"

"Probably not." Chloe admits, gulping once again. She takes a deep breath though, jumping in before the girl can say anything more. "Look Bree, all you _need_ to know, is that since then – Beca and I have…I love her okay?"

Aubrey looks up, the stress in her forehead evident as she drops her hands from her face. She stares at Chloe for a long moment, taking in the information. She sighs deeply, looking back down to the bag of candy. Chloe can see the acceptance in the works, knowing how the girl is. The blonde looks back up before asking, "You really do?"

Chloe is a little taken back by the question, but she nods. "Yes."

"And she loves you?"

"Yes."

"And you're a couple?"

"Yes."

Aubrey nods, processing the answers. There's a short pause before she asks the last question. "You're happy?"

Chloe smiles softly at that, "I'm really happy Bree."

Aubrey stares at her for moment, nodding when a smile softens on her lips. It surprises the redhead, but excites her at the same time. "Then _I'm_ happy."

Chloe grins, sitting up straighter. "Yeah?"

"Of course." Aubrey says before she groans, practically tackled by the redhead. Chloe smiles with her arms around the girl, feeling hands pat her back slowly. She squeezes her tight, trying to show her how grateful she is. A sense of relief hits her, happy to know she can finally share this side of her life with her best friend. No more running around, worried that the girl would catch her lying. They simply can just, _be_ now. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

She pulls back, taking in the girl's smile. Aubrey moves though, grabbing the girl's hands and holding them in her own. "I just have one rule."

Chloe scrunches her eyebrows, not understanding. "Rule?"

Aubrey nods, looking certain of herself. "We've always been really comfortable talking about our relationships with each other, which we still can be…I just, no talking about sex with Beca. Okay? She's my sister and I-I just can't handle that."

Chloe chuckles, immediately nodding. "I understand."

"Thank god." Aubrey sighs in relief, letting go of Chloe's hands. She looks back up to the redhead finding the girl grinning. She reciprocates a smile, opening her arms up again. Chloe beams as she hugs her again, feeling like she's the luckiest girl in the world. They embrace each other for another moment before Chloe finally lets go, letting her sit back again.

"I can't wait to tell Becs, she'll be thrilled."

"Is that so?" Aubrey wonders with a short chuckle, taking another piece of Swedish fish to bite onto.

"Yeah, she has this crazy idea that you'd want to murder her once I told you." Chloe admits, taking a piece of candy for herself.

Aubrey rolls her eyes, "She's so dramatic sometimes." The girl then pauses as a thought passes over her though, a short sneer creeping up on her face. "Want to have some fun?"

Chloe gives her a questioning look, not understanding the mischief in the girl's tone.

* * *

"Ready?" Aubrey glances over her shoulder at Chloe, smirking down at the girl.

The shorter girl gives her a look, "Nothing too cruel Bree, I mean it."

Aubrey rolls her eyes, mumbling as she turns back towards the door. "You're no fun."

Chloe watches the girl stand in front of Beca's door, herself standing back a bit. She bites her lower lip, hoping the girl goes easy on her girlfriend. Aubrey knocks three times roughly, taking a deep breath before shouting. "Get your skinny ass out here Beca!"

Chloe frowns at the line, mumbling, "I like her ass."

Aubrey looks over at her with a look of disgust then, "Comments like that currently lie under the _Rule_."

Chloe quickly nods, instantly feeling a blush on her cheeks. She stammers, crossing her arms. "Got it."

Aubrey turns back to the door, eyebrows scrunching together before she shouts again. "Beca!"

"I'm coming!" They both hear behind the door, making Chloe raise her eyebrows. Aubrey smirks again, standing back with her arms crossed. They can hear hesitant footsteps and a few curse words, the girl taking her time. The doorknob slowly creaks a second later.

Beca pulls it open quick then, running out past the blonde – surprising both Chloe and Aubrey. The brunette runs into Chloe though, not expecting her to be standing there, blocking the hallway.

Beca steps back, eyes wide as she takes in the redhead's presence. She then turns, staring up at the blonde as she backs away. She swiftly passes Chloe and stands behind her, staring over her shoulder. "Chloe kissed me first."

"Not true." The redhead's mouth opens wide, looking back to the brunette. Aubrey stands still, a bubble of laughter building up inside of her. "You kissed me first."

"Yeah…but, but you liked it." Beca counters, proud of her statement. Chloe raises her eyebrows at that, watching the phases of the girl realizing what's happening.

Beca straightens out, looking between Chloe and Aubrey who's now letting herself laugh out loud. The brunette frowns, letting her tense shoulders fall. "You're so mean."

Aubrey leans against the wall, amusement full on her lips. "You literally ran away. Oh my god."

"I thought you were going to murder me!" Beca defends herself, watching as Chloe joins in by chuckling. "Oh come on, you heard her! I would be stupid not to run."

"She was never going to murder you Becs."

"No, but at least I have an advantage now." Aubrey states, her laughter soon dying down. "All I have to do is scream at you if I want the remote or bathroom."

Beca squints at her, shaking her head. Her eyes fall back on Chloe, "I'm assuming it went well then."

Chloe smiles at that, nodding as she confirms the girl's assumptions. Beca sighs, taking in the information with liberation. "Thank god. I don't have any room for more drama in life right now."

"There are rules though." Aubrey steps in quickly, amusement suddenly forgotten. Both Beca and Chloe look to her in confusion.

"I thought there was only one?" Chloe wonders, stepping closer to Beca.  
Beca gulps, "I don't do well with rules."

Aubrey gives her a look, folding her arms. She passes over the girl's comment a second later though, preparing her words. "First rule, I don't want to know about your sex life. Okay? Keep it away from my ears. Which includes nasty talk."

Chloe notices Beca open her mouth to say something, so she reaches out and touches the girl's shoulder to stop her. The brunette's words halt, looking to her girlfriend. Chloe just shakes her head, knowing the girl was about to protest.

Beca frowns before looking back to the blonde, defeat in her features. "Fine."

"Second rule…" Aubrey continues, "I most definitely don't want to _see_ your sex life."

"Well of course." Chloe chimes in, nodding. She looks to Beca though, seeing the girl opening her mouth again. "No, Beca."

The brunette looks at her, offended. "All I was _gonna_ say is…" Her eyes returning to the blonde, "You better get used to knocking then."

Aubrey grimaces, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, opening them back up as Beca continues. "And I mean, in every room. The living room? _Knock_. The kitchen? –"

"Third rule!" Aubrey interrupts quickly, "Not in our family kitchen. I bake my cookies in there."

Beca gives her a look, checking back with Chloe as if wanting an agreement that the blonde is crazy. Chloe tilts her head though, "That is more than reasonable Becs."

"Fine." Beca sighs, looking back to the blonde. She folds her own arms, beginning to appear bored. "Anything else?"

Aubrey pauses, thinking thoroughly before saying, "You can't have her all the time, you have to share."

Chloe rolls her eyes at that, smiling softly at the compliment in the gesture. Beca sighs before nods, shrugging her shoulders. "That can be worked out."

"Good." Aubrey smiles after, dropping her arms. "It's all settled then, come on Chloe."

The blonde then starts to walk away, making Chloe look to the brunette. The shorter girl frowns, "What if I want her right now?"

"Too bad midget." Aubrey shouts over her shoulder before turning around the corner, disappearing back towards her room.

Chloe turns to Beca, a shrug on her own shoulders as she smiles at the girl. "I'll see you later?"

"Fine." Beca sighs, a soft smile transitioning through her annoyance. She just gazes back for a moment before stepping closer, "Glad that went better than expected."

"Same." Chloe grins, her heart racing at the thought. She moves forward then, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulder as she embraces the girl in a hug. "I'll tell you all the details later."

Beca leans into it, soft hands scaling Chloe's back. She takes in the girl's hold, letting out a genuine breath of relief. The redhead can feel the girl's heart against her own chest, a calm beat there. It makes her want to stay with the girl longer, but knows it's Aubrey time. Soon enough, she'd be able to get all three of them to hang out – and 'sharing time' won't be as hard then.

Chloe leans her head into Beca's ear, taking a deep breath as she whispers. "Becs?"

"Yeah?" The girl hums, leaning into the girl's lips.

"After I tell you the details, maybe I'll let you touch my _pom poms_." She then kisses the girl's cheek before suddenly backing up and letting the girl go. She winks at Beca as she walks backwards, seeing the girl give her a smirk as she shakes her head. Chloe chuckles before turning around and catching up with her friend.

* * *

There's something that Chloe immediately realizes after that day: she really loves holding Beca's hand at school. There, she feels so proud to be the one Beca shows off. The brunette has begun to carry her books when they're walking, let Chloe sit on her lap while they're chatting with their friends in the common area, and has given her soft pecks before each parting. Chloe didn't realize she needed all these little things during the day until now.

Sure, she had some of them when she was dating Tom. It just doesn't feel anywhere near like the same thing though. When she's with Beca, it feels so much more real. She can only conclude that it's because the girl truly loves her as much as she does. Nothing could ever compare to that: no homecoming status, no yearbook vote, nothing.

And seeing her friends accept it so easily brings out every wholesome thing in it too. Aubrey might feign disgust for a few seconds when Chloe kisses Beca, but it's all in good humor before the girl smiles for them. Beca had told Chloe that since then, her and Aubrey haven't fought at home yet. Chloe's become the compromise to bring out what was already there between them, and she couldn't feel any happier about it. She loves seeing them finally become friends after all these years.

Having Beca by her side has just made everything more enjoyable.

"See?" Beca sighs underneath her, idly pointing at the television. "I told you he'd die."

Chloe chuckles into Beca's chest, curling closer underneath the girl's arms. "You're too smart for Hollywood babe."

She can practically hear the girl roll her eyes, making her smile even deeper. "Yeah, yeah."

"You agreed to watch this movie with me Becs." Chloe reminds her with contentment, her finger tracing over a shape on the girl's shirt, feeling Beca's chest move underneath.

"I did." She nods beneath her, sighing softly. "I was just trying to get into your pants later to be honest."

Chloe moves to sit up on her elbows, glaring down at the girl who continues to watch the screen. She waits, witnessing a smirk slowly form on Beca's lips. Chloe moves to straddle the girl then, pulling a couch pillow behind her to hit the girl with.

"Kidding!" Beca quickly defends, blocking the playful blow with her arms.

"You're such a brat sometimes." Chloe snickers, unable to help herself. Beca's eyes gleam up at her as she laughs along. The brunette grabs the pillow and throws it on the floor, hands quickly returning to trace up Chloe's thighs and onto her waist.

The redhead squeals as she's pulled back into the girl's front, arms locking around her torso. She giggles into the girl's neck, her own hands closed in on Beca's chest. She stops struggling, letting the brunette keep her down in a harmless pin.

"You're so weak." Beca counters teasingly as Chloe looks up.  
"I could take you anytime and you know it." Chloe argues, hands tracing up the girl's chest to her neck.

"And I'd let you. _Willingly,_ I might add." Beca winks back suggestively, making the redhead smirk down at her. Chloe leans forward, leveling their faces. She doesn't kiss the girl yet, but brings her lips close. Beca tries to close the distance, but Chloe backs up just the slightest.

Beca's eyes darken, cocking her head slightly as her lips purse. She attempts again, Chloe repeating herself as well. The redhead leers down at the girl, her hands slowly trailing down the girl's body towards her arms. She grabs them, rolling her palms up them before interlacing her fingers with Beca's. She pushes Beca's arms back, holding them above the girl's head.

" _So_ willing." Chloe whispers huskily, finally bringing her lips to Beca's. There's a relieved moan that vibrates against her lips, making it easier for her to open up the girl's mouth with a push of her tongue.

She can feel Beca's body relax, simply just enjoying the taste of Chloe.

That's all the redhead does for a long moment, is just kiss her. She controls it though, feeling a sense of dominance over her. She'll bite the girl's lip every now and then, always earning a soft sound of some sorts in return.

"Rule number two!"

Chloe pulls back, toppling over the brunette's body wide eyed. Beca sits up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder as she stables the redhead with a hand on her back.

"Dude, get the fuck out." Beca narrows her eyes at the blonde who stands in the entryway of the room, holding a bowl of popcorn.

Chloe's face turns red as she sits up, again straddling her girlfriend. She gulps as she stares at her best friend, feeling her heart pounding roughly inside of her chest.

"I just went to the kitchen for five minutes." Aubrey whines, tilting her head.

"Sorry." Chloe bites her lip, "We'll behave."

Beca looks back to her, eyebrows furrowing. Chloe stares down at her, listening to the blonde trudge into the room cautiously.

"I don't want to behave." Beca complains in a quiet yet forceful tone. Chloe gives her a look though, making the brunette sigh in defeat.

Chloe moves as Beca does, each of them sitting up beside each other on the couch. Aubrey sits on the other couch, watching them with ominous supervision. She soon gets comfortable though as she watches the continuing movie on the screen, beginning to eat her popcorn while shaking her head in disbelief.

The redhead folds her legs underneath her, sitting up straight as she looks to her girlfriend. Beca has her arms folded, slouching as her leg bounces against the floor quickly. The sight makes Chloe smile, thinking the pout on the girl's face is cute. She reaches out, unfolding the girl's arms and intertwining her fingers with Beca's, holding her hand on her own lap.

Beca looks back to her finally, simply staring before mouthing a naughty warning about when they're alone again.

After the movie ends, Chloe says goodbye awkwardly to Aubrey before Beca drives her home. It takes a full ten minutes before she can pause their make out session in the front seat, parked in front of her house. It's dark outside and her curfew ends in five minutes, despite it being a Friday night.

"Can I sneak in?" Beca wonders, before trailing her lips over Chloe's neck again. It takes the redhead a few seconds to process the request, her mind being a little distracted.

"My parents would have an aneurism if they caught you in my bed after curfew." Chloe mumbles, slowly shutting her eyelids as she focuses on the feeling of Beca's lips against her skin.

"I thought they liked me." Beca attempts with a smile before pressing it back down.

"Yeah, but I don't think they want to see you defiling they're only daughter."

Beca pulls back at that, kissing Chloe's lips once before whispering. "It's what I'm good at."

Chloe chuckles, placing a hand on the brunette's chest as she opens her eyes. "It's time to stop."

Beca pouts, nodding in acceptance though. "So much cock-blocking today."

Chloe smiles, pecking the girl's lips once again. "Tomorrow, I promise."

Beca gazes back at her, unable to stop her lips from curving up the slightest. Her hair is messy and her shirt is skewed, making it just as hard for Chloe to halt their actions. "Before or after the party?"

"Anytime you want." Chloe grins, raising her hand and pushing back straggled strands of hair. She tucks them behind the girl's ear, seeing her face more clearly now. Beca nods in response, a moment of silence passing over them. This was always the toughest time of day for each of them, at least now. Chloe just wants the girl in her arms all night.

"Um." Beca turns slightly, reaching out towards the car's compartment door. She opens it up and picks up something small Chloe can't depicture. "This is for you."

The brunette holds it up between them, making it visible to the redhead. It's a flash drive.

She takes it from the girl, running her thumb over the edge of it. "What is it?"

"Just some songs." Beca replies, looking down between them.

"You made me a playlist?" Chloe beams, gazing at the girl with the biggest grin.  
"Something like that." The girl shrugs, meeting her eyes again. "It's a little more than just a playlist."

"How so?"

"Well…" Beca starts, suddenly blushing. Chloe scrunches her eyebrows at the small detail, picking up that Beca is suddenly nervous. There's a short moment, before she finally continues. "They're _my_ songs."

"Oh." Chloe's smile softens, feeling her heart swell. "That's even better Becs."

The girl chuckles at that, shaking her head as she adverts her eyes again. "They're songs I've written over the past few years."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nods again, returning her gaze to the redhead. She runs her tongue over her lips as she watches Chloe look down at it in amazement. "Each of them are about _you_."

Chloe looks up then, a lenient surprise in her features. She feels a wave of emotion pass over her, staring back at her girlfriend. "Yeah?"

Beca simply nods before leaning in again, pressing her lips to Chloe's temple softly. The redhead closes her eyes, savoring the moment. The girl's lips part from her skin, but stays near when she leans her forehead against the side of Chloe's.

"I can't believe you've written songs about me." Chloe admits softly, staring down at the flash drive. On the side of it, is a piece of tape. Written over it in sharpie. " ** _for Chloe_** ".

Chloe knew that Beca had feelings for her, for a long time. She just is seeing how deep it was now though. She'd be able to _listen_ to all of those feelings now.

Beca chuckles, sounding like the richest thing Chloe's ever heard. "All the best ones have always been about you…I want you to have them now."

Chloe turns her face then, eye to eye with Beca once again. The brunette gazes back at her with easy eyes, her indulgent lips curving up slowly. Chloe smiles back, leaning in and pressing her own against them. It's a brief and kind kiss, but they both feel the gratitude shared in it.

"You're so soft sometimes." Chloe tells her, holding the flash drive to her chest. Beca simply smirks, a hand landing on Chloe's thigh and resting there.

"You should leave before I embarrass myself further."  
Chloe gives her a look, pouting playfully at the girl. "This isn't embarrassing. This is real."

Beca nods at that, her tone light but sober. "It really is, I mean. I'm still not believing it half the time…there's a part of me that still thinks you'll just…disappear somehow."

Chloe shakes her head, quickly denying it with a lighthearted outbreath. "Nope, you're stuck with me now…Get used to it all, even the singing. It's just a part of your life now and there's nothing you can do about it."

Beca's smile turns into a grin as she turns her head, looking outside of the window for a second. There's a soft blush on her cheeks again, making Chloe want to reach out and touch it. When Beca gazes back at her though, she knows she'll have all the chances in the world to.

* * *

Chloe lies her hand down against her stomach, the other sliding behind her head for support. The ceiling above her is textured white with nothing in between, but she can't help but continue to gaze at it. It becomes blurry as her eyes fill, refracting the images for the partial seconds before the tears slip down her cheeks. Her breathing is the only audible thing in the room, next to the quiet murmur of music playing through her earbuds.

There's little light from the transparency of the moonlight, and she knows that Beca is most likely asleep right now.

She's only through three songs on the flash drive Beca had given her. There were nine more. She had no idea the amount of content there would be, all just Beca bearing her soul to her through different melodies. She found herself crying through the first song, and it's been nothing but tears as each song transitions into the next.

She can't describe the feeling she gets when she hears one song in particular though. She recognized and has heard it before, so hearing it now as she lays on her bed alone in her room, makes her remember every memory differently.

The song currently playing, was sung at the homecoming dance. She had heard it while she was dancing with Tom, she remembers wondering whom the girl was that could possibly make Beca Mitchell feel that way. She had no idea until now though, those lyrics were written thinking of her. That the melody had been inspired by her form and the way it made Beca really feel.

As Beca's voice fills her ears, painfully singing about Chloe's eyes and beauty, Chloe finds herself taking deeper breaths. Her heart is so full, but she feels a slight aching. Hearing the hurt Beca went through all of those years make her wish things had been different. She loves their reality now, they're together and that's all that matters.

But, these past few years could've been so much more if they would've just stopped acting so dumb.

More songs play and Chloe grins through some of them, completely lost in the girl's personality shown through the narrative being shared. She realizes the songs are in order of being written later, picking up on the story being told through the playlist.

One song is so simple, it's just about Chloe's smile. It's goofy and she knows Beca would never want anyone else to hear it, just by the amount of meaning behind the silly lyrics. She couldn't possibly imagine anyone understanding the true meaning of each word, not without living in their journey.

When the last song begins, she takes a deep breath, hearing the girl's dialogue in the beginning of it.

" _Date of recording…"_

There's a few clatter noises in the background, giving the redhead a chance to imagine the scene. She can see the girl, sitting down in her room, holding the guitar in her lap. Hair unkempt as it always is, possibly just in her bra and pants.

" _November 22_ _nd_ _, 2017._ "

Chloe smiles, it was only yesterday.

" _Um…okay_." Then she can hear the girl's soft laughter, her voice quieter than the other tracks. " _Chloe if you're um listening to this…well that means I've found the balls to give it to you, so I hope you still think I'm cool after all…this unnecessary, confession shit_."

Chloe laughs, shaking her head. Soon a guitar starts, covering the track. It's slow, but depthful even in it's first few seconds. Chloe finds herself sitting up, unable to be too comfortable through it, as if it would help her hear more clearly.

 _"_ _I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you. When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue. Cross my heart, I wear no disguise."_

Chloe grabs her pillow, placing it in her lap and holding it in her arms. She bites her lower lip, already feeling a new wave of emotion approach. _  
"If I tried, you'd make believe, that you believed my lies."_

There's a short pause, and then Beca's voice becomes stronger as she starts into the chorus.

 _"_ _Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes - when I couldn't see. For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe."_

Chloe stares down, hearing the words repeated until the last chorus. Beca's voice softens on the last line, making her sit back again. _"Thank you for loving me..."_

There's another rustle of movements in the background and then complete silence. Chloe realizes the playlist is over, her eyes shutting over a new set of tears that roll down her cheeks. She smiles, feeling her heart beat as if she were running a relay. There's pressure in her chest, but it's the kind that feels lost once it's released.

She turns her head, pushing the pillow out of her arms as she reaches for her phone on the bedside table. She picks it up, staring at her wallpaper for a second. It was a picture of her, Beca, and Aubrey at regionals. Beca had her arm around Chloe, Bree on the other side of her, holding up their trophy. Each of them has the biggest smile on their faces.

She thinks about Beca that day, how the girl had changed in attitude over night. She was so much happier next to Chloe that day, and the redhead knows she could say the same thing about herself.

She notices the time, reading that it's past three in the morning. She opens up her phone anyways, tapping on the iMessage app and going to Beca's name.

 **Chloe:** _thank you._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Chloe looks down at Aubrey, seeing the hesitance in her eyes. The girl stands with crossed arms, holding herself in the cold. "We'll be fine Bree, I've done this before."

"You can trust me for once, it's not gonna kill you." Beca mumbles on the other side of the wall. Chloe looks to her left, seeing the girl standing with her hands on her hips as she waits. Chloe looks back to her right, seeing Aubrey slowly starting to climb the wall.

The redhead helps pull her up, both of them now sitting on the top of the brick wall. "See? Not so bad." She smiles at the girl, receiving a short glower in return.

"How are we supposed to get down now?" Aubrey wonders, staring down at Beca.

"I'll show ya." Chloe grins, watching as her girlfriend steps in front of her. She then slides her butt off slowly, the girl's hands quickly coming into contact with her hips. She slides off then, stumbling into the girl's arms.

"Sorry." She breathes out as she stabilizes, receiving a smirk in return. Beca keeps her close for a second as they both stare at each other, the girl's arms wrapping slowly around Chloe's waist.

Aubrey starts clearing her throat very loudly, making both of them look back up to see her still siting on the wall. "A little help here?"

"Right." Beca nods, letting go of Chloe and walking towards the blonde. Chloe smirks, watching as they start to banter with one another as Beca helps her get down. Aubrey shakes her head, wiping herself down as she finally stands beside them.

"There better be good beer for all this effort." She sighs, looking between Beca and Chloe.

"Cheap beer actually, but good company." The brunette grins, turning and grabbing Chloe's hand. The redhead shrugs at the blonde with a smile, starting to walk with the girl. Aubrey follows them, music starting to be hearable as they round the outside wall of the house. Chloe looks at Beca for a moment as they walk over, noticing the new jacket on her shoulders. Beca had claimed that Chloe was simply "barrowing" her leather jacket, but now – Chloe feels pretty sure it's officially hers now.

They approach the empty pool then, a roar of cheers erupting as they look inside.  
"Finally! The party can now begin!" Jesse hollers from inside, popping open another beer.

"Looks like it already has." Beca replies, smirking down at the scene before them. Aubrey stands next to Chloe then, eyebrows rising by the amount of people present. Stacie, Jesse, Cynthia Rose, Benji, Amy, Lily, Emily, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley are all scattered around inside. A full house of sorts.

"So this is what you do when you sneak off in the middle of the night?" Aubrey turns to Beca, a soft smirk of her own growing.

"Yup, now you know all my secrets." Beca softly swings Chloe's hand in her own once, "If you tell my father, you're never invited again."

"Deal." Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully, making Chloe smile between them. Each of them make their way to the pool ladder, Aubrey heading in first and Beca following in behind her. Beca grabs onto Chloe's waist again as she always does, winking at her afterwards.

Jesse hands them all beers as they step deeper inside, Aubrey already sidetracked by Stacie who hands her a drink before Jesse can. The boy shakes his head, glaring at the tall brunette.

"What's up with you?" Beca wonders, raising her brows at the boy.

"Stacie said I can't flirt with Aubrey." He replies, returning his gaze back to them.

"She did huh?" Beca chuckles, her and Chloe looking back to see the tall girl flirting with the blonde. Aubrey appears to have a confused look on her face, making Chloe laugh.

"That'll be interesting." Chloe chimes in, turning back to Beca. Jesse shrugs, looking defeated as he stumbles over and returns to Benji. They both sit in some lawn chairs, Jesse's frown disappearing quickly.

"We'll see." Beca takes a sip of her beer, turning to Chloe. She smirks at the girl, steeping closer. "You all good?"

"Very." Chloe smiles back, leaning in and giving the girl a quick kiss. Beca hums in appreciation after she pulls back, her own smile appearing.

"So when can I expect a volume two?" Chloe wonders, making Beca knit her eyebrows together.

"Volume two?"

"Yeah." Chloe nods, stepping and placing her arms around the girl's neck. Beca immediately places one hand on her back, holding her beer close to Chloe's back in the other. "I mean, it doesn't have to be all about me…but I'd like more of your songs."

Beca grins at that, shaking her head as she takes a quick glance up at the stars before returning her gaze. "I guess I could work something out, but only for you."

"That's progress I like to hear." Chloe beams, nodding her head with a teasing scrunch to her nose. "I am your biggest fan after all. I deserve to hear them first."

"That you do." Beca leans in again, cocking her head as her eyes become darker. Chloe accepts the second kiss, feeling more lost in it as it continues. She can feel the wind pick up then, making her press her body closer to the girl. Beca hums into the kiss when Chloe does so, opening up her mouth a second later.

"Stop being so gay over there and join us."

Beca pulls back hesitantly, turning her head and looking back to find a drunken Amy motioning for them. The brunette shakes her head, smiling back at Chloe for a moment before they move. Amy hollers as they do, turning up the music louder. Beca sits down in one of the chairs, Chloe landing in her lap soon after – a certain tradition she likes to keep whenever they come her.

Chloe wraps her arm around the girl's shoulder, feeling Beca's arm hold onto her instantly. She gets comfortable, loving the warm feeling whenever she's this close to the brunette. They both observe everyone for a moment, sharing amused glances when they notice the same things. Stacie seems to be succeeding in making Aubrey laugh, each of them sharing stories over their drinks. Jesse chats with Benji and Emily, the young freshman smiling shyly. Jessica and Ashley seemed to be enthralled by some story Amy is telling them; while Cynthia Rose and Lily sit beside them in chairs.

Chloe leans her head against the brunette's shoulder, smiling at the thought of everyone merging so well. Knowing her friends get along with Beca's makes her heart swell.

Beca kisses her temple, bringing her attention back to the girl. She remembers the first night she came and hung out here with Beca's friends, the girl had done the same thing and that's when Chloe realized her love for Beca. She feels it again here, but in a different way now. It's not a realization anymore, but almost her way of just living. Loving Beca is something permanent in her life now, that can't be taken away from her.

No matter what happens in the future, nothing could ever change that for her either. Beca is her person, and by the way the girl holds her now, Chloe knows she'll always be Beca's person too.

She stares up at the dark sky, seeing every star make it's way through the day's tumble. She can hear the party's music and laughter, a beautiful heartbeat beneath her, and a soft whisper of unconventional love in her ear. She has no regrets anymore with the way things played out, because maybe crossing enemy lines has its benefits.

* * *

 **An: So this is the last chapter, but I will be posting the epilogue soon. Again thank you guys so much for reading, the encouragement has meant so much :)**


End file.
